L'Araneia
by Valir
Summary: UA-X Japan Yoshiki travaille dans un bar à hôtes mais sa vocation est toute autre. Une rencontre salutaire lui permettra de se sortir enfin de la galère pour réaliser son rêve.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fic date de l'année dernière et certaines d'entre vous la connaisse déjà. Elle n'était destinée à être mise sur Internet mais finalement, la voici ! ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

- Hé les filles ! Vous sortez du boulot ? Vous voulez vous amuser un peu ?

- T'as l'air fatigué…Allez viens, je connais un bar génial !

- Mais fichez-moi la paix !

- Non ça m'intéresse pas !

Tous les soirs, c'était le même rituel. Se vêtir de ses plus beaux vêtements, ressembler à une gravure de mode et se poster sur le trottoir pour essayer de ramener des clientes. La technique était bien rodée et pourtant, Yoshiki eut un peu de mal pour le rabattage de ce soir-là.

Poussant un gros soupir, il repoussa de son visage les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et jeta un œil envieux à hide qui retournait vers le club avec deux filles sous les bras. Sa mine gouailleuse sous une touffe de cheveux roses se tourna vers Yoshiki et lui adressa une grimace un peu moqueuse qui signifiait « J'en ai plus que toi encore une fois ! » Yoshiki ne releva pas la provocation et fit quelques pas dénués de motivation parmi la foule qui se pressait. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé ce moment où il fallait essayer de repérer les filles les plus riches ou les plus fêtardes pour les convaincre d'aller passer une soirée dans un endroit d'assez mauvaise réputation dans la société japonaise. Les filles étaient méfiantes et fuyaient quand elles reconnaissaient un hôte dans le garçon élégant qui les abordait. Yoshiki n'eut pas envie d'insister et décida de retourner dans le club. Tant pis, les autres avaient dû ramener suffisamment de monde. Et pourtant, s'il avait fait des efforts, Yoshiki aurait pu ramener beaucoup de clientes car il était très populaire. Les filles aimaient son caractère taciturne et mélancolique. Il n'avait pas le bagou de hide et parlait même assez peu pour un hôte. Mais il était très beau et n'en paraissait ainsi que plus attirant et mystérieux aux yeux des clientes.

Il n'avait pas fait trois mètres que quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras :

- Yoshiki-kun, tu m'as manqué toute la journée ! On y va ?

Le jeune homme se retourna face à la fille qui le tenait par le bras et se para de son sourire le plus hypocrite :

- Tiens Aya, je suis content de te voir, quelle fidélité !

Ladite Aya avait vingt-deux ans, un chapeau en fausse fourrure sur la tête, un petit haut, une mini-jupe en jean et des bottines montantes blanches. Et trop de maquillage au goût de Yoshiki. Elle lui décocha son sourire le plus radieux et se rapprocha encore de lui. Il se braqua comme à chaque fois qu'elle le collait mais elle ne paraissait jamais s'en apercevoir :

- Tu es le seul que j'aie envie de voir. Je ne viens que dans ce club et rien que pour toi, dit-elle.

Yoshiki aurait cent fois préféré n'être que l'un de ses nombreux chouchous comme cela arrivait avec la plupart des clientes qui fréquentaient plusieurs bars à hôtes. Malheureusement, il semblait qu'Aya l'avait réellement pris pour unique obsession. Il ne pouvait pas la rejeter pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Aya dépensait des fortunes pour sa compagnie à chaque fois qu'elle venait et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire fuir une si bonne cliente. Il prit donc sur lui-même et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du club.

Il s'appelait _L'Araneia_. A mi-chemin entre le restaurant chic et le salon, comportait plusieurs tables entourées de canapés blancs moelleux sous une lumière tamisée. Tout y était fait pour le confort, pour que les clients aient envie de s'y attarder. Mais on n'y mangeait pas. On n'y faisait que boire. Les clientes venaient là pour dépenser leur argent en champagne coûteux et pour discuter avec les hôtes. Plus elles payaient cher et plus les hôtes faisaient attention à elles. C'était la règle de ce jeu où l'affection se monnayait.

L'ambiance était déjà survoltée lorsque Yoshiki et Aya rentrèrent et traversèrent la pièce. Toutes ces filles surexcitées enchérissaient déjà sur des bouteilles de plus en plus chères pour s'attirer les faveurs de ces beaux garçons. Yoshiki vit hide courir un peu partout de table en table, distribuant champagne, sourires de façade et clins d'œil séducteurs à des filles qui se pâmaient. hide était le patron du bar et c'était également l'hôte numéro 1, c'est-à-dire le plus populaire, celui pour lequel les filles dépensaient le plus. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Avec sa coiffure rose originale, ses yeux pétillants et son talent pour parler aux filles, hide avait tout pour plaire et _L'Araneia_ était le club plus fréquenté de tout Kabukicho.

Plusieurs filles appelèrent Yoshiki à leur table mais ce dernier savait qu'il devait d'abord s'occuper de sa principale cliente. Il fit donc asseoir Aya dans l'un des canapés et, s'armant de son plus beau sourire, commença à lui faire la conversation :

- Alors quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

- Oh il y a toujours ce client…, soupira Aya, tu sais ce chef d'entreprise qui me réclame presque tous les jours ? J'en ai assez de le voir parce qu'il commence à avoir des exigences malsaines…

- Du genre ?

- Des jouets…des positions bizarres… Il m'a tenue deux heures hier soir.

Le visage d'Aya se ternit quelque peu mais sa voix resta toujours la même : dépourvue de toute émotion.

- Après…j'ai pissé du sang. Il y est allé trop fort ce con.

Yoshiki avait l'habitude de ce genre de récit qui ne le choquait plus vraiment. Aya était une prostituée.

- Tu devrais aller chez le médecin pour vérifier que tu n'a rien.

- Mouais…j'y penserai.

Elle lui sourit soudain en lui montrant fièrement un superbe bracelet serti de diamant qu'elle portait au poignet droit :

- T'as vu ça ? Ca vaut le coup de se farcir trois ou quatre clients par jour non ?

Avant que Yoshiki ait pu répondre, elle leva le bras et cria dans la salle :

- Une bouteille de votre meilleur champagne !! J'ai envie de boire ce soir !

- Oh voilà quelque chose que j'aime entendre ! s'écria hide qui, un peu plus loin, se laissait caresser les cheveux par trois filles qui ne semblaient déjà plus tout à fait dans leur état normal. Heath une bouteille pour mademoiselle et ma compagnie en prime !

Il laissa là ses trois admiratrices un peu boudeuses et vint s'asseoir à droite d'Aya tandis que Yoshiki était à sa gauche. Heath, un brun ténébreux aux longues jambes, apporta une bouteille de champagne français très coûteuse qu'Aya déboucha avec des éclats de rire pendant que quelqu'un dans la salle augmentait le son de la musique.

Bien qu'Aya fût sa cliente principale, Yoshiki se devait de tourner un peu de tables en tables pour satisfaire la demande. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait réellement comme un produit de consommation qui s'offrait de lui-même aux caresses et aux conversations insipides des clientes. La musique ne cessait jamais, il enchaînait les conversations et les verres de champagnes à un tel rythme que tout était devenu presque machinal. C'était un peu cela d'ailleurs. Rien ne l'intéressait là-dedans ni les filles, ni l'alcool, ni cette ambiance de fête dont il connaissait trop bien la facticité pour l'apprécier réellement. Il ne s'amusait pas, il travaillait. Il était là pour sourire, pour faire le beau et pousser les clientes à acheter des bouteilles et c'était tout.

Les heures passèrent sans saveur, de plus en plus floues à mesure que son ivresse montait. Mais il y avait maintenant beaucoup de monde dans le club et il n'était pas question de se relâcher. Lorsque Yoshiki se sentit un haut-le-cœur au moment de devoir porter un énième toast à une fille dont il avait oublié le nom, il marmonna une excuse et disparut aux toilettes. Là, penché sur la cuvette des toilettes, il eut recours à la technique habituelle pour évacuer tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans l'estomac. L'odeur âcre qui s'attardait dans la pièce indiquait que bon nombre de ses collègues en avaient fait autant avant lui. Yoshiki respira profondément et s'enfonça deux doigts dans la gorge…

Il revint dans la salle, épuisé et barbouillé par ses vomissements. Depuis peu de temps, ils lui provoquaient des élancements dans le ventre qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Ils finissaient toujours par passer s'il ne restait pas debout trop longtemps. Chassant justement cette douleur lancinante, il retourna vers Aya qui chantait bruyamment sur la musique en brandissant une nouvelle bouteille. Cette soirée serait encore plutôt bonne financièrement et bientôt, il pourrait atteindre son but.

- Yoshiki ! s'écria Aya qui se pendit à son bras. J'arrive p-pas à la déboucher !

Le jeune homme saisit la bouteille et d'un coup de pouce fit sauter le bouchon et jaillir une mousse qui trempa ses mains et les manches de sa chemise. Aya riait, il la servit abondamment même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle arrête de boire.

Aya l'entraîna sur une banquette et se colla à lui d'une façon que Yoshiki connaissait bien. Avec une petite moue, les yeux vitreux d'ivresse, elle lui tendit les lèvres :

- S'te plaît… Embrasse-moi et serre-moi dans tes bras…Tu peux bien m'offrir ça en extra non ? J't'aime tellement Yoshiki…

Les baisers qu'elle parvenait à lui soutirer étaient rares. D'ailleurs Yoshiki n'embrassait aucune cliente à moins d'y être vraiment acculé. C'était un geste un peu précieux, un peu trop pur pour qu'il ait envie de l'utiliser dans cet univers-là… Même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus personne à embrasser dans sa vie.

Toutefois étant dans un soir de bonté, Yoshiki lui concéda un baiser chaste et rapide. Pensant l'avoir amené à de bonnes dispositions, Aya se lova dans ses bras qu'il ne referma que mollement avant qu'elle ne saisisse brusquement sa main pour la poser sur l'une de ses cuisses découvertes et chaudes. Yoshiki voulut retirer sa main mais elle la maintint en place avec dans les yeux une lueur à la fois suppliante et déterminée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle lui faisait des avances en espérant pouvoir obtenir une nuit avec lui. Le contrat de Yoshiki ne lui interdisait pas de le faire. Au contraire, certains de ses collègues le faisait si ça pouvait leur rapporter plus d'argent, hide en tête de liste. Mais lui, il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Aya l'agaçait de plus en plus avec son insistance mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre comme cliente. Alors que faire ? Il essaya de gagner du temps en lui caressant sensuellement les cuisses. Elle frissonna de plaisir et se coucha sur le canapé, les jambes légèrement ouvertes. Autour d'eux, il se passait un peu le même genre de chose autour de certaines tables. Les filles, ivres, laissaient parler leurs désirs et leur envie d'affection. Les fins de soirée ressemblaient toujours à des scènes d'orgies. Sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait, Yoshiki glissa la main sous la jupe d'Aya qui glapit de plaisir. Cela l'ennuyait profondément et il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour éviter d'aller trop loin.

La chance devait être avec lui ce soir-là car Aya se redressa soudain, la main devant la bouche et se précipita hors de la pièce pour aller vomir aux toilettes. Yoshiki poussa un gros soupir de soulagement : il en avait fini avec elle, du moins pour ce soir.

Aya lui paya la somme rondelette qu'elle avait dépensée dans la soirée et Yoshiki enferma le liquide dans une sorte de cassette métallique fermée d'un gros cadenas. Chacun des hôtes en avait une et s'il y avait bien une règle à respecter dans ce club, c'était de ne jamais toucher à l'argent d'un collègue. C'était une faute extrêmement grave, presque déshonorante aussi, Yoshiki n'avait jamais eu réellement peur de se faire voler. Dans la salle, quelques clientes et hôtes dormaient d'un sommeil lourd. Parfois, les clientes réclamaient de pouvoir dormir un moment dans les bras de leur hôtes attitrés en une quête évidente de chaleur humaine qui devait leur manquer dans la vie. Yoshiki s'allongea sur un canapé libre et attendit, à demi-somnolent que hide se décide à fermer.

- Tu restes un peu après la fermeture ?

hide vint lui murmurer cette phrase au creux de l'oreille deux heures plus tard. Yoshiki en connaissait la signification cachée et répondit d'un signe de tête. L'esprit anesthésié par l'alcool et l'envie de dormir, il regarda les derniers traînards quitter les lieux à pas incertains. Puis la lumière s'éteignit en ne laissant que celle du gros aquarium posé sur un meuble près du mur en face de lui. hide allait arriver. Il se leva lourdement et dégrafa son pantalon. Il n'était pas obligé de faire cela mais c'était devenu une sorte d'habitude qui, quelque part lui faisait du bien. Les sentiments qu'il avait envers hide étaient assez indéfinissables. Sous les yeux brillants de l'homme aux cheveux rose se cachait une personnalité cynique et apparemment dépourvue de tout sentiment. Yoshiki ne pouvait pas réellement utiliser le mot « ami » en parlant de lui. Mais à Tokyo, hide était la seule personne qu'il connaissait vraiment bien. Il continuait de rechercher sa compagnie par peur de la solitude et aussi parce que, le cœur de hide, endurci par la cruauté de la vie, aidait Yoshiki à résister. hide lui disait souvent qu'il était trop faible, trop sensible et que tout ce qui comptait quand on était à un niveau aussi bas que le leur, c'était la loi du plus fort. Quelque part, Yoshiki aurait souhaité pouvoir être aussi insensible que lui.

Aucun des deux ne se revendiquaient comme étant gays, ni même bisexuels. hide avec sa vision utilitaire de toutes choses prenait le plaisir là où il se trouvait et avec qui voulait bien le lui donner, que ce fût une femme ou un homme. Quant à Yoshiki, il trouvait pendant un court moment, l'illusion d'être un peu moins seul dans l'étreinte

hide revint avec un trousseau de clefs dans la main et eut un sourire en voyant Yoshiki à moitié nu et prêt pour lui. Lentement il s'approcha en descendant sa propre braguette. Yoshiki l'invita du regard, se mit à genoux sur le canapé, face au dossier et se laissa faire…

Toshi émit un long bâillement et passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de bien coiffer. Il était cinq heures et demie du matin et bien qu'il eût l'habitude de toujours se rendre à son cabinet à cette heure-là, son rythme de travail commençait sérieusement à l'épuiser. A croire que tout Tokyo avait décidé d'être malade à cette même foutue période de grippe ! Les clients s'amoncelaient dans sa salle d'attente jusqu'à des heures impossibles et sa conscience professionnelle était trop forte pour qu'il se permette de les renvoyer pour rentrer chez lui. Mais si cela continuait ainsi, c'était le médecin lui-même qui allait tomber malade d'épuisement !

_Je me demande si cela ne vaut pas mieux tout de même que de rentrer à la maison…,_ pensa-t-il avec une contraction amère sur son visage aux traits bienveillants.

Kaori l'avait encore disputé lorsqu'il était rentré hier soir. Elle n'aimait plus Tokyo, elle voulait s'installer dans le sud, elle voulait un appartement plus grand, elle accusait Toshi ne plus s'occuper d'elle du tout…comme si c'était possible avec les horaires de fou qu'il avait ! Mais elle lui reprochait même d'avoir trop de clients !

Toshi soupira. Kaori n'était plus la même. Cinq ans qu'ils étaient mariés mais la situation se dégradait de plus en plus depuis un an et Toshi savait que leurs difficultés pour avoir un enfant y était en bonne part. Kaori, qui avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, supportait de moins en moins la peur de ne jamais pouvoir fonder une famille. Pour sa part, ce que Toshi craignait le plus, c'était de découvrir que c'était lui le stérile. Et de jour en jour, l'absence de ce lien unique qu'aurait été un enfant, les faisaient s'enfoncer de plus en plus vers l'amertume et la séparation. Toshi n'aimait pas se plaindre. Il avait vu suffisamment de gens misérables dans sa vie pour savoir faire la part des choses. Mais à bien y réfléchir : que valait sa vie telle qu'elle était ? Son métier, il l'avait choisi depuis tout enfant. C'était une vraie vocation mais malheureusement, les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme il l'avait espéré et à présent, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Son mariage avait suivi la même dérive…

Toshi, plongé dans ses soucis, fut pour le moins surpris lorsqu'il rentra brusquement dans une personne qui arrivait en sens inverse. Sous le choc, il lâcha sa mallette qui s'ouvrit sur le trottoir en répandant son contenu : stéthoscope, dispositif à prendre la tension, bouteilles de désinfectant etc.

- Oh je suis désolé ! s'empressa-t-il de dire en remettant précipitamment de l'ordre dans sa mallette. J'étais distrait…

Seul un léger gémissement lui répondit qui le décida à jeter un œil sur celui qu'il avait bousculé : un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et blonds, habillé très classe mais qui restait couché sur le bitume de façon inquiétante. Toshi se pencha sur lui et tourna son visage pour le voir :

- Vous n'allez pas bien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

A la forte odeur d'alcool et de tabac qui émanait du jeune homme, Toshi comprit très vite qu'il sortait d'une soirée bien arrosée et qu'il était ivre. Mais il semblait également très fatigué à en croire ses cernes et sa quasi somnolence.

- Vous pouvez vous lever ?

- J'sais pas…, marmonna faiblement l'inconnu. J'ai mal au ventre…J'ai envie de vomir…

Toshi l'aurait bien amené dans son cabinet mais malheureusement, ce dernier était encore un peu loin et il doutait que ce pauvre homme soit capable de marcher jusque-là.

- Voulez-vous que j'appelle une ambulance ? proposa-t-il avec sollicitude.

- Non…mon…mon appartement est juste deux rues plus loin. Vous pourriez juste…m'aider à rentrer chez moi ?

- D'accord venez…

Avec une vigueur surprenante pour un homme qui n'était pas particulièrement costaud, Toshi releva Yoshiki passa un bras autour de ses épaules, son bras à lui autour de sa taille et le guida jusqu'à son lieu de travail en jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil au jeune homme conscient mais qui marchait les yeux fermés, son visage contracté douloureusement.

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent assez vite à destination. Sur le palier de son appartement, l'inconnu se redressa, sortit ses clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Mais à peine était-il entré qu'il se plia en deux en gémissant :

- Excusez-moi…salle de bain…

Toshi, un peu inquiet, le regarda disparaître dans une autre pièce. Il ne le suivit pas mais resta sur ses gardes. L'inconnu était visiblement victime d'une énorme gueule de bois mais cela pouvait être quelque chose de plus grave. En attendant qu'il revienne, il jeta un œil aux alentours. L'appartement était petit, sobre et il donnait réellement l'impression que son propriétaire n'était pas souvent chez lui tellement c'était rangé. Pas de photos, pas de vêtements qui traînaient…Les seuls objets significatifs étaient une guitare et un synthétiseur. A part cela, Toshi aurait eu bien du mal à se faire une idée de la personnalité de celui qu'il venait d'aider.

Ce dernier revint justement en se tenant au linteau de la porte séparant le salon du couloir.

- Je…Je crois que vous pouvez y aller. Merci de m'avoir aidé mais je crois que vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus. Je vais aller me coucher…

Toshi se tourna vers lui et l'observa attentivement. L'inconnu était blanc comme un linge et semblait assez faible. Il fit quelques pas vers lui avec un doux sourire :

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Yoshiki.

- Yoshiki…Je suis médecin et je pense que je ne devrais pas partir avant de vous avoir examiné. Vous paraissez avoir bien besoin de soins.

- C'est juste…que j'ai trop bu hier soir…

- Je m'en doutais. Mais venez, vous allez vous coucher pendant que je ferai quelques vérifications. Je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cet état-là si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous.

Yoshiki obtempéra et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Après qu'il eût quitté hide, il s'était rendu compte que son état était pire qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ses pensées étaient floues, il avait les jambes molles, une nausée persistante et surtout, il y avait cette espèce de douleur aigue dans le ventre qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir. C'était très probablement une conséquence des vomissements à répétitions qu'il s'infligeait tous les soirs pour se débarrasser de la quantité d'alcool qu'il devait boire avec les clientes. Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ce détail avec ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas, médecin ou pas. Il avait déjà du mal à évoquer ce métier peu reluisant qu'il exerçait tous les soirs…

Il retira sa veste, sa chemise, ses chaussettes et s'allongea sur son lit. Le médecin s'assit à côté de lui avec sa mallette ouverte sur les genoux. Yoshiki ne dit rien pendant qu'il posait son stéthoscope sur la poitrine et se contenta de l'observer. Cet homme devait avoir le même âge que lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs et soyeux, une mâchoire carrée et il émanait de lui quelque chose de rassurant et de doux. Il avait tout à fait la tête de quelqu'un incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Une vraie tête de médecin en fait, qui consacre sa vie à prendre soin des autres. Un très léger sourire restait accroché à ses lèvres pendant qu'il examinait Yoshiki et ce dernier nota également qu'il avait une voix très douce :

- Je vais prendre votre tension…

Ses gestes étaient délicats lorsqu'il lui attacha le brassard gonflable avant d'actionner la pompe :

- Hmmm…vous êtes en hypotension. L'alcool sûrement. Et la fatigue…Vous devez impérativement vous reposer et arrêter de boire.

_Il faudrait carrément que j'arrête mon boulot quoi…_pensa Yoshiki qui retint un soupir d'impuissance et fit une signe de tête pour lui faire croire qu'il allait suivre ses conseils.

- Vous avez des médicaments ici ? Contre les maux de ventre, les maux de tête…

- Oui…dit Yoshiki. Disons que… c'est pas vraiment la première fois que je bois trop.

- Bon d'accord. Le meilleur traitement qui soit pour vous c'est un bon sommeil, une nourriture saine et un arrêt total de l'alcool. Faites attention car à la longue, vous pourriez développer des maladies bien plus graves.

Yoshiki, qui sentait de plus en plus la fatigue l'enfoncer dans son matelas, répondit par un faible signe de tête. Soudain, il sentit une main fraîche se poser délicatement sur son front et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage de Toshi penché sur lui. Quelque chose dans son cœur tressaillit. Il n'aurait pas su mettre des mots précis sur ce qu'il ressentait mais cet homme dégageait quelque chose de tellement pur qu'on aurait dit que rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de se retrouver au chevet d'un inconnu pour le soigner.

- Vous avez de la fièvre…Attendez, je vais vous chercher quelque chose. Où rangez-vous vos médicaments ?

- Dans…le premier tiroir du meuble de la cuisine.

Toshi lui sourit et sortit pour aller chercher ce qu'il fallait, laissant Yoshiki encore confus de l'impression qu'il lui avait faite. Ses patients devaient l'adorer ce médecin. Certes, il ne faisait que son travail mais Yoshiki n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui et cela le remplissait d'un mélange de malaise et d'émotions.

Il se sentit presque heureux lorsque Toshi revint avec un verre d'eau où se diluait un cachet de Paracétamol qu'il lui tendit :

- Buvez ça…

Yoshiki se redressa, prit le verre et le but à petites gorgées car il n'avait jamais aimé le goût de ce cachet. Toshi, qui s'était rassis sur le lit, lui demanda :

- Vous vivez tout seul ?

Yoshiki acquiesça.

- Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

Yoshiki prit le parti de détourner un peu la vérité :

- Je…Je travaille de nuit dans un bar.

- Oh…je vous ai conseillé d'arrêter l'alcool mais ce ne sera pas facile si vous êtes sans cesse soumis à la tentation. Si vous voulez, je peux vous prescrire des traitements qui diminueront votre envie de consommer. Mais je ne vous cache pas que c'est votre volonté qui devra fournir la majeure partie du travail.

Yoshki s'écria un peu brusquement :

- Non ! J'y arriverai…Vous avez l'air de croire que je suis alcoolique mais c'est faux ! Je bois parfois parce que je suis…entre amis mais pour être franc, je commence à être dégoûté ! Je peux arrêter tout ça sans avoir à passer chez les Alcooliques Anonymes !

Toshi l'observa avec une légère surprise puis baissa un peu la tête :

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

Une atmosphère un peu gênée s'installa parce que Yoshiki s'en voulait d'avoir fait penser à Toshi qu'il était en colère. Le médecin se leva :

- Je vais vous laisser, je dois me rendre à mon travail. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de moi ou passez me voir.

- Oui…j'vous dois combien ?

Toshi éclata d'un rire chaleureux :

- Rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez venu me voir en consultation. Je vous ai rencontré par hasard, vous ne m'avez rien demandé. Mais je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser par terre. Mes compétences de médecin ne s'arrêtent pas à la fermeture de mon cabinet !

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Yoshiki parvint à sourire et tendit le bras pour lire le nom inscrit sur la carte :

- Docteur Deyama…

Toshi acquiesça :

- Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Toshi !

Yoshiki leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- Merci pour tout…

Toshi lui sourit et dit :

- Allez, je vais vous laisser dormir. Prenez soin de vous…

- Oui…A bientôt peut-être.

Yoshiki eut tout juste le temps de voir Toshi sortir et d'entendre sa porte d'entrée claquer. Puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Yoshiki n'alla pas travailler ce soir-là car son immense fatigue était toujours présente comme s'il s'était vidé de toutes ses réserves d'énergie. Il ne fit que dormir et avaler des médicaments. Sa nausée persistante lui coupait toute envie de manger et il passa une très mauvaise nuit. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin qu'il fut capable de se lever. Il n'avait de toute façon par le choix car il avait un second emploi dans la soirée « piano-bar » qu'un restaurant chic donnait tous les vendredi soirs. Il avait négocié ce jour de congé avec hide pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus plaisant au moins une fois par semaine. Yoshiki ne jouait qu'une musique d'ambiance, que peu de gens écoutaient d'une oreille vraiment attentive. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer ses propres compositions et devait s'en tenir aux partitions qu'on lui fournissait. Mais il ne se plaignait pas car au moins, il pouvait jouer.

Avant de se rendre à son travail, il céda à une habitude prise depuis son arrivée à Tokyo, un an auparavant : il fit un détour pour passer devant un magasin de musique à la vitrine luxueuse dans laquelle étaient exposés des guitares, des basses et des violons de grandes marques. Mais si Yoshiki passait si souvent devant ce magasin, c'était surtout pour un superbe piano transparent qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il entra dans le magasin. Il allait bientôt fermer car la nuit approchait mais il y avait encore quelques clients. Le vendeur, qui commençait à bien le connaître à force de le voir, l'accueillit en souriant.

- Bonjour Yoshiki-san ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est toujours ici ! On dirait qu'il vous attend.

- Si cela pouvait être vrai…

L'un des plus grands rêves de Yoshiki était de posséder un jour ce piano de concert digne des plus grands. Son prix était à la hauteur de sa qualité d'ailleurs…Pour pouvoir posséder une telle merveille, il faudrait qu'il fasse des économies non seulement pour l'acheter mais également pour déménager dans un appartement plus grand où l'installation d'un instrument aussi volumineux serait possible.

Yoshiki jouait du piano depuis tout petit et poursuivait le rêve de devenir un jour pianiste professionnel. C'était pour cela qu'il était monté à Tokyo mais les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme il l'aurait souhaité. Malgré tout le talent que les gens qui l'avaient entendu lui prêtaient, il n'avait pas encore à se faire remarquer les rares fois où on l'autorisait à jouer dans les bars qui disposaient d'un piano. Yoshiki essayait de s'accrocher. Sa mère, veuve, ne pouvait pas l'aider financièrement. Pour survivre, il avait été obligé de se rabattre sur ce travail pénible d'hôte parce qu'il était de loin celui qui pouvait lui rapporter le meilleur salaire. Il le payait cher mais que n'aurait-il pas été prêt à faire pour essayer de réaliser son rêve ?

Un peu triste, il passa délicatement ses doigts sur le clavier rutilant de l'instrument sous les yeux du vendeur qui l'avait vu faire trop de fois pour ne pas savoir qu'il mourait d'envie de s'asseoir et de jouer. Il l'avait déjà laissé faire. Cela ne le dérangeait ni lui, ni les clients qui, au contraire, avait tendance à se figer pour l'écouter.

- Vous pouvez si vous voulez…

Yoshiki leva la tête, hésitant à comprendre :

- Quoi ?

- Vous pouvez jouer. Je viens de le faire accorder alors je voudrais voir ce que ça donne lorsque quelqu'un de talent l'utilise.

- Merci…, dit Yoshiki avait un faible sourire.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret avec la timidité d'un enfant qui reçoit un cadeau tellement gros qu'il n'y croit pas et posa ses mains sur le clavier pour entamer son morceau préféré, le thème principal du _Lac des Cygnes_.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait, le temps sembla se suspendre dans la boutique. Les rares clients matinaux se rapprochèrent avec curiosité et fascination de ce pianiste qui jouait un morceau légendaire avec l'émotion et la virtuosité des plus grands. Le vendeur, plus habitué qu'eux à entendre jouer Yoshiki, n'en était pas moins subjugué. C'en était presque du gâchis qu'un talent pareil ne puisse pas disposer d'un piano chez lui. Si cela n'avait dépendu que de lui, il lui aurait offert l'instrument sur lequel il jouait en cet instant. Mais il n'était pas le patron…

Yoshiki termina son morceau comme on sort d'une transe et parut surpris lorsque des applaudissements retentirent autour de lui. Rougissant, il se leva et salua timidement l'assistance. Le vendeur vint vers lui et tapota le piano comme s'il s'agissait d'un cheval :

-C'était magnifique ! L'accordeur a bien fait son boulot ! plaisanta-t-il.

Yoshiki se mit à rire et dit :

- Merci de m'avoir laissé jouer. Je n'abuse pas plus, il faut que j'y aille.

- Au plaisir Yoshiki ! Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout !

Yoshiki quitta le magasin, le cœur plus léger d'avoir joué et plus déterminé que jamais à pouvoir s'offrir ce piano un jour. Le médecin de la veille lui avait dit d'arrêter de boire mais comment pouvait-il éviter de le faire durant les soirées infernales qu'il passait au club ? Il ne pouvait pas envisager de changer de métier. Tout ce qu'il savait faire de ses dix doigts, c'était jouer du piano. Il n'était pas allé au bout de sa scolarité, n'avait aucune compétence en rien en dehors de la musique. Il ne pouvait prétendre qu'à des emplois subalternes et sous-payés qui auraient rendu sa condition pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son travail d'hôte lui rongeait la santé…mais au moins, il était bien payé. Il fallait qu'il continue jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à percer dans la musique. S'il ne se pouvait pas se faire remarquer par un professionnel, son objectif était de passer le concours du conservatoire de Tokyo, un examen extrêmement exigeant qu'il n'avait pas d'espoir de réussir en continuant de s'entraîner sur le mauvais synthétiseur qu'il avait chez lui. Il lui fallait ce piano haut de gamme sur lequel il s'entraînerait jusqu'à l'épuisement pour éblouir le jury le jour du concours d'entrée. L'épreuve consistait à jouer un morceau imposé qui changeait tous les ans. Mais peu importait car Mozart, Bach, Lully, Schumann étaient ses compagnons depuis son enfance. Après être entré dans cette école, il travaillerait dur pour être diplômé et il intégrerait l'un des plus grands orchestres du monde. Ou- s'il avait de la chance- ses compositions finiraient par le faire reconnaître comme un grand pianiste classique et il ferait des tournées dans le monde entier.

C'était le genre de rêve que Yoshiki ressassait lorsque son moral était au plus bas. Et il y pensait encore tandis qu'il marchait en direction de l'endroit où il allait devoir jouer pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir jouer aussi bien que d'habitude tellement il se sentait encore fatigué et barbouillé. Il avait à peine mangé, ne pouvant même pas supporter l'odeur de la cuisine. Comment allait-il faire dans un restaurant ?

L'endroit, décoré à la façon d'un restaurant de standing occidental, accueillait déjà hommes d'affaires et jeunes femmes rutilantes de bijoux. Yoshiki ressentait toujours profondément le contraste qu'il y avait entre ce milieux bourgeois et propre sur lui et celui, plus sombre, plus désespéré qu'il fréquentait dans le club d'hôte. Il ne se sentait réellement à sa place ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre mais au moins ici, il ne serait pas obligé de boire et, à défaut d'avoir affaire à des amateurs de musique, il aurait au moins la paix derrière son piano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^ Juste pour info : ne cherchez pas trop Pata, Sugizo ou Heath (même si je l'ai évoqué) dans cette fic. Je l'ai axée sur Toshi, Yoshiki et hide et les autres passent à la trappe là dedans ! XD**

Toshi, pour une fois, avait quitté son travail plus tôt que prévu pour consacrer sa soirée à Kaori. Il l'avait invitée dans ce restaurant dans l'espoir de reconsolider un peu leur couple qui battait de l'aile. Il avait mis son meilleur costume, celui de son mariage et elle portait une robe fourreau noire que sa silhouette svelte, lui permettait. Assis en face d'elle à une table ronde dans la pure tradition des dîners à deux, Toshi l'observait et essayait d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait encore pour elle. Elle était belle et il en avait été amoureux fou au point de laisser tomber ses rêves de samaritain baroudeur pour s'installer avec elle à Tokyo. Une vie rangée, aux antipodes de ce qu'il avait rêvé. Au début, il n'avait rien regretté car l'entente entre eux avait été parfaite. Puis il y avait eu cette envie, cette attente pleine d'espoir pendant des mois, des années…Une attente qui s'était muée en inquiétude, puis en amertume. Pas d'enfant. Toshi ne tenait pas plus que cela à en avoir à lui. Durant sa carrière, il s'était occupé de beaucoup d'enfants malades. Il en avait sauvé certains, d'autres étaient morts dans ses bras et il les avait tous aimé. Son instinct paternel (s'il en avait un) avait déjà été largement sollicité. Plus conscient que la moyenne des gens de la misère de ce monde, il se disait que ce n'était pas une très bonne chose que de livrer une âme innocente de plus aux cruautés de la vie.

Mais Kaori qui, elle, avait eu une vie confortable, ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière et rêvait de devenir mère. Toshi l'aimait trop pour lui refuser ce bonheur mais rien n'était venu. Le mot « stérilité » était tabou au point qu'ils y pensaient tous les deux sans jamais le prononcer car cela aurait impliqué trop d'interrogations terribles pour leur mariage. Une fois, Toshi avait osé parler d'adoption. Il se sentait parfaitement capable d'assumer un enfant qui venait d'ailleurs et qui n'était pas de son sang. Mais Kaori lui avait répondu qu'elle craignait trop de ne pas aimer suffisamment l'enfant d'une autre et le projet en était resté là. Et ils essayaient toujours de concevoir cet enfant, du moins lorsque leurs soirées ne tournaient pas à la scène de ménage. Kaori, frustrée, avait changé. Son caractère si doux s'était aigri devant les autres mères. Et Toshi savait qu'elle le rendait responsable. Elle le soupçonnait, lui, d'être stérile et lui en voulait. Toshi se demandait sérieusement s'ils pouvaient encore se considérer comme un couple. Cette soirée était une sorte de test pour le savoir.

- Comment tu trouves ? demanda-t-il à sa femme en lui parlant du filet d'espadon en sauce qu'il y avait dans leurs assiettes.

- C'est délicieux, répondit Kaori. Et ce restaurant est magnifique.

Dans la salle, une musique de piano commença à répandre une légère ambiance jazzy.

- Tu sais, dit Toshi. On pourrait prendre tous les deux un congé et puis s'offrir quelques jours de vacances non ? On pourrait aller dans le sud comme tu l'as toujours voulu.

Kaori déposa sa fourchette et le fixa d'un air prudent :

- C'est étrange…Tu n'as jamais voulu quitter ton boulot. Parfois, je me suis même demandé si tu ne t'en servais pas comme excuse pour me fuir. Et voilà que maintenant, tu m'invites ici et que tu parles de vacances.

- Tu aurais préféré que je ne fasse rien ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me reprocher de ne plus m'occuper de toi. Alors voilà, je réagis. Parce que je sens que nous nous éloignons et que je veux essayer de sauver notre mariage.

Elle le regarda avec une pointe de peine et répondit :

- Toshi…je voudrais qu'on fasse des examens. Il est grand temps qu'on arrête de se voiler la face et qu'on sache lequel de nous deux est stérile.

Toshi eut l'impression que son estomac se contractait sur tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Il redoutait ces examens car il croyait dur comme fer que le résultat allait avoir un impact décisif sur l'avenir de son mariage. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser.

- D'accord. Seulement…si jamais c'est moi…je veux que tu saches que j'accepterais que tu te fasses inséminer avec le sperme de quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a plein de traitements contre la stérilité aujourd'hui alors, quel que soit le résultat, ne désespère pas.

S'il s'attendait à la voir enfin sourire et lui dire un « merci » soulagé, il en fut pour ses frais. Kaori resta songeuse et sombre. Soudain, elle se leva sous prétexte d'aller aux toilettes. Resté seul, Toshi poussa un long soupir. Il avait vraiment l'impression que sa vie lui coulait entre les doigts, impossible à retenir. Elle était devenue tellement pathétique…

Son regard erra dans la salle où retentissaient cliquetis de couverts, rumeurs de conversations, le tout saupoudré de notes jouées _moderato_ sur un beau piano blanc. Par hasard, les yeux de Toshi passèrent sur le pianiste et…s'y arrêtèrent avec surprise car il reconnut le jeune homme qu'il avait aidé la veille. Il se leva et s'approcha précautionneusement du piano, craignant de le déranger. Il le trouvait légèrement pâle. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore bien remis. Il jouait les yeux fermés avec deux longues mèches blondes qui lui caressaient les joues. Il s'accouda sur le piano, ne sachant pas trop comment faire pour signaler sa présence sans interrompre trop grossièrement la rêverie dans laquelle le musicien semblait plongé.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Yoshiki ouvrit les yeux et fut on ne peut plus surpris de trouver le médecin de la veille qui le regardait en souriant. Il cessa de jouer tandis qu'un petit coin de son cerveau notait qu'il avait belle allure dans son costume et que son sourire avait toujours quelque chose de réconfortant.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit Toshi. J'ai été surpris de vous retrouver ici mais je n'osais pas vous interrompre.

- Il n'y pas de mal, dit Yoshiki. Vous me distrayez un peu de cet ennuyeux morceau.

- Vraiment ? Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

- Non, on dirait une musique d'ascenseur !

Toshi sourit :

- Est-ce que vous composez ?

- Oui. Mais je me demande si on me permettrait de…

Yoshiki fit une petite moue puis soudain, il reposa ses mains sur le clavier :

- Oh et puis zut ! J'ai quelque chose qui ne déparera pas trop ici et qui m'ennuiera moins.

- Allez-y, je suis curieux d'entendre ce que vous savez faire.

Yoshiki ne se fit pas prier et commença à jouer une mélodie qui ému Toshi dés les premières mesures. C'était des notes cristallines qui lui évoquaient des gouttes de pluie tombant sur une journée d'une tristesse poignante. Il se voyait très bien regarder tomber cette pluie à travers une large baie vitrée, ouverte sur une rue sombre et grise. Et d'autres gouttes auraient coulé aussi sur ses joues….Son cœur se serra encore davantage lorsque la tristesse du morceau s'intensifia dans les notes les plus aigues du clavier. Autour d'eux, les gens continuaient de manger. Toshi ne savait pas si cette musique les touchait autant que lui. Peut-être était-il le seul à l'écouter attentivement. Mais cette beauté s'élevant dans l'indifférence générale avait quelque chose de tristement révoltant.

- C'est magnifique…dit-il à Yoshiki lorsqu'il eût fini de jouer. C'est vous qui avez composé cette musique ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Oui c'est moi qui l'ai faite, répondit Yoshiki en souriant. Elle s'appelle _Hear me cry_.

Le titre correspondait tout à fait à la façon dont Toshi l'avait ressentie.

- Vous êtes donc musicien ? Vous m'aviez dit que vous travailliez dans un bar.

- C'est vrai mais je suis ici le vendredi soir. Ca me permet de jouer un peu.

Yoshiki s'étira les doigts pour les assouplir et poursuivit :

- Vous êtes venu tout seul ?

Depuis le temps qu'il discutait avec le jeune homme, Toshi en avait oublié Kaori. Il jeta un œil en arrière et s'aperçut qu'elle l'attendait à la table, l'air légèrement mécontent.

- Non, je suis avec ma femme. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je la rejoigne avant qu'elle pense que je l'ai laissée tomber. A propos, est-ce que vous allez mieux ?

Lorsque Toshi parla de sa femme, Yoshiki se sentit inexplicablement malheureux. Il aimait bien discuter avec cet homme si sympathique, le seul qui soit venu le voir depuis le temps qu'il travaillait dans ce restaurant. Mais puisqu'il était marié, leur conversation allait devoir s'arrêter là.

- Ca va oui, dit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop déçu. Je vous remercie pour ce que vous m'avez dit.

Toshi eut un sourire d'une grande douceur et Yoshiki se dit que décidément, la prochaine fois qu'il serait malade, c'est lui qu'il irait voir.

- Ne me remerciez pas, c'était sincère. Je vous laisse jouer à présent et je vous écouterai. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'une musique d'ascenseur !

Ils se sourirent en guise d'au revoir et Yoshiki, le cœur plus léger, recommença à jouer. Du coin de l'œil, il se mit à observer Toshi et surtout sa femme. Elle était belle mais elle avait l'air un peu froid. Ils ne discutaient pas beaucoup tous les deux et n'avaient pas de gestes de tendresse. Toshi semblait même assez triste. Les seuls rares sourires qui apparaissaient sur son visage, c'était pour lui, Yoshiki, lorsque sa femme ne regardait pas. On aurait dit qu'il voulait lui signaler par ce moyen qu'il l'écoutait toujours. Sachant cela, le pianiste prit davantage goût à ce qu'il jouait qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Malheureusement, la fatigue du pianiste finit par peser lourdement sur ses épaules et les odeurs grandissantes de cuisine commencèrent à lui redonner la nausée. Lorsqu'il fit une fausse note, il commença à s'inquiéter car c'était pour lui une grande honte. Dans un sens, heureusement que personne ne lui prêtait attention à part Toshi. Tant bien que mal, il termina son morceau. Toshi et sa femme étaient en train de finir leur dessert. Ils allaient sûrement bientôt partir.

Tout d'un coup, Yoshiki fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur qui l'obligea à se lever précipitamment pour courir aux toilettes où il vomit son maigre repas du soir. Au niveau de son estomac, il ressentit une intense brûlure.

_Je sens que je pars en morceaux…_

Il savait bien que son mal était dû à la quantité d'alcool qu'il devait boire à son club d'hôtes. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à hide pour lui demander la permission de s'abstenir de boire. Mais il entendait déjà sa voix sceptique : « Et comment comptes-tu convaincre les clientes de boire si toi tu ne le fais pas ? » Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'arrêter de ce travail. Il n'allait pas se faire de vieux os à ce rythme…

Il fut tout d'un coup saisit d'une angoisse vertigineuse. Celle qui nous étreint lorsque nous cessons de nous forcer à voir la vie avec optimisme. Il fut tout d'un coup mis en face de la vérité, débarrassée de tout voile rassurant. Il était prisonnier d'un job néfaste, il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce dans son chemin vers la musique et il était malade. Il se vit mourir, sans avoir rien accompli. Son rêve était inaccessible, trop ambitieux pour un paumé comme lui. La seule solution réalisable pour se sauver aurait été de quitter Tokyo et de retourner dans sa ville ou il aurait pris un emploi bien sécurisant. Il pourrait vivre vieux…en ayant raté sa vie.

_Alors il vaut mieux que j'y laisse ma peau…_

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et releva la tête. Dans le miroir, il vit son reflet : un visage totalement défait, pâle et vieilli de dix ans. Et dans sa tête résonnait toujours la même phrase désespérée qu'il avait repoussée des centaines de fois mais que, cette fois-ci, il n'arrivait plus à faire taire :

_Je n'y arriverai jamais. _

Son cœur gonflé déborda soudain. Il se courba sur le lavabo et une plainte étranglée jaillit de sa gorge. Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de se mettre à sangloter. La figure de son père s'imposa à lui, fantomatique et terrifiante. Il avait voulu échapper au sort qu'il l'avait frappé. Il avait voulu se battre contre la réalité pour atteindre son rêve. Mais la réalité est dure pour les rêveurs. Elle leur marche dessus et les écrase. Yoshiki sentait son poids qui l'étouffait et l'enfonçait sous terre. Il se laissa glisser à terre, les mains crispées sur le rebord du lavabo. Il respirait comme s'il manquait d'air en essayant toujours de refréner ses larmes.

Il entendit s'ouvrir la porte des toilettes et se redressa brusquement sur ses pieds pour ne pas être vu dans cette misérable situation. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Toshi. Ce dernier semblait très inquiet :

- Yoshiki… Qu'avez-vous donc ?

D'un geste orgueilleux, Yoshiki se détourna et s'essuya les yeux :

- Rien de grave.

Il ouvrit encore le robinet pour pouvoir se rafraîchir le visage et effacer toute rougeur de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit dans le miroir que Toshi le regardait avec énormément d'inquiétude et de compassion. Ce regard lui donna envie de pleurer mais en même temps l'irrita car il sentit à quel point il devait faire pitié. Lui marié et médecin, quelle piètre opinion devait-il avoir d'un mec qu'il avait ramassé ivre et qui se cachait pour pleurer et vomir dans les toilettes du restaurant dans lequel il travaillait ?

Tête baissée, il voulut passer devant Toshi pour sortir de la pièce. Mais ce dernier le prit doucement par le bras :

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien. Je voudrais pouvoir vous aider…

Mais Yoshiki rétorqua brutalement :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! Si vous avez envie de faire dans l'humanitaire, allez chercher quelqu'un d'autre et fichez-moi la paix !

Là-dessus, il s'enfuit de la pièce, puis du restaurant sans s'inquiéter du renvoi que pourrait lui causer ce départ précipité. Il voulait juste fuir cet endroit, fuir ses angoisses et cet homme trop gentil. A grandes enjambées, il marcha dans les rues, refusant de rentrer chez lui. Le bruit des rues animées couvait quelque peu les sombres pensées de son esprit. S'il était rentré, dans le silence de son appartement, il serait devenu fou.

Et puis, presque sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dans un bar avec un verre de whisky à la main. Son corps était déjà dans un sale état à cause de l'alcool alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…A cet instant-là, il avait baissé les bras. C'était reposant le désespoir. On pouvait enfin baisser les bras, arrêter de se débattre et se laisser douillettement couler. Il pouvait bien crever après tout. Tant pis…

Le lendemain, il ne souvint même pas comment il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui. Il se réveilla tout habillé dans son lit encore fait avec un poids sur l'estomac qui n'était pas dû qu'au malaise d'une gueule de bois. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rappeler pourquoi il se sentait si mal et lorsqu'il se rappela de quelle façon il avait rejeté Toshi, une intense envie de pleurer lui serra les entrailles. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de s'être montré si grossier avec cet homme si gentil. Mais pourquoi l'était-il autant d'abord ? Est-ce que Toshi se montrait aussi secourable avec toutes les âmes errantes qui croisaient son chemin ? La voix ironique de hide lui murmura :

_Méfie-toi toujours des gens qui sont trop gentils, surtout si tu ne les connais pas bien. Ils sont souvent intéressés, ils attendent quelque chose de toi. _

Mais qu'est-ce que Toshi pouvait bien attendre de lui ? Il était un rien du tout qui ne pouvait être utile à personne. Dans la fange qu'était devenue sa vie, l'idée qu'il y avait quelque part un être capable de vouloir l'aider sans rien demander en retour était pour Yoshiki une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il voulait désespérément s'accrocher. Plus que jamais, il ressentit le manque cruel d'avoir un ami qui ne rirait pas de ses chagrins et de ses faiblesses comme le faisait hide. Quelque chose d'un peu plus pur que le reste…Il en avait terriblement besoin.

Mais Toshi devait sûrement le prendre pour un imbécile mal élevé et ingrat à présent. L'idée d'aller le voir pour s'excuser fit son chemin dans la tête de Yoshiki et n'en sortit plus. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il en ait le courage…Peut-être que Toshi souhaitait tout simplement ne jamais le revoir. Peut-être qu'il le trouverait gonflé et envahissant s'il allait le voir à son cabinet. Après tout, il n'avait fait que ramasser Yoshiki par hasard dans la rue. Cela ne représentait sûrement pour lui qu'une rencontre anecdotique.

_Je dois vraiment être désespéré pour m'accrocher comme ça à la première personne qui me témoigne un peu d'intérêt…_

Oh comme il était pathétique…Et dire qu'il allait en plus devoir retourner à _L_'_Araneia_ ce soir. Yoshiki se sentait encore moins motivé que d'habitude. Il passa la journée à comater dans son lit, ne mangeant presque rien car, comme la veille, le simple fait de voir de la nourriture l'écœurait. La cuite qu'il s'était prise la veille n'avait évidemment pas arrangé l'état de son foie et de son estomac. Sans forces, alternant de courtes périodes de sommeil à des songeries dépressives, Yoshiki passa la journée dans un état second.

Emergeant encore une fois d'un de ces sommeils sans rêves, il vit que sa chambre était devenue obscure. Il était temps pour lui de lever. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il eut l'impression de peser vingt kilos de plus et que ses entrailles pesaient lourdement dans son corps. Il avait mal à la tête également. Comme un zombie, il se prépara un verre dans lequel il plongea un cachet de un gramme d'aspirine et ouvrit son frigidaire pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger. Il se sentait trop mal pour avoir faim mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait jamais la nuit s'il n'avalait pas quelque chose. Pas envie de jambon, ni de riz, ni de poisson, ni de nouilles…Non, le sucré était encore ce qui le dégoûtait le moins. Et il se fit une petite préparation pas vraiment équilibrée mais qui lui donnerait un peu de forces : une tablette de chocolat et du lait abondamment sucré au miel. C'était quelque chose qu'il adorait depuis son enfance et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de boire. Après cela, il prit sa douche puis essaya de retrouver une meilleure mine que la catastrophe qu'il avait dans le miroir. Un bon rasage, de l'anti-cernes et sa tenue habituelle d'hôte classieux et on ne vit presque plus la loque qu'il y avait dessous.

Un peu ragaillardi mais le cœur toujours aussi lourd à cause des évènements de la veille, Yoshiki sortit de son appartement et s'en alla vers une nouvelle nuit blanche.

***********

- Yoshiki, si tu continues de faire une tête pareille tu vas faire fuir les clientes !

Ce fut un hide armé d'un sourire insolent qui lui lança cette remarque en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il était environ une heure du matin et le samedi soir était le plus infernal de la semaine tellement le club était bourré à craquer. Par chance, Aya n'était pas là. Dans la salle, tout le monde buvait des champagnes hors de prix comme s'il s'agissait de bouteilles d'eau en s'agitant grotesquement sur la musique irritante du DJ improvisé de la soirée. La pulsation incessante de la musique donnait l'impression à Yoshiki que son cerveau cognait en rythme sur les parois de son crâne. Encore heureux qu'il eût réussi à échapper à l'alcool ce soir-là.

- Je me sens pas bien hide…Je suis malade depuis deux jours alors lâche-moi un peu tu veux…grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda hide d'un ton détaché en croisant les jambes.

- J'sais pas…j'ai tout le temps envie de vomir, j'ai mal à l'estomac. Je crois que c'est parce que je bois trop d'alcool.

- Oh je vois…c'est pour ça que t'as rien bu ce soir. Tu comptes faire ça tout le temps ?

Yoshiki hésita à répondre car il savait où hide voulait en venir. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'attendit pas sa réplique pour ajouter :

- Comment veux-tu pousser les clientes à consommer si toi tu ne le fais pas ? Elles vont trouver ça louche. Ca fait partie du boulot Yoshiki.

- Je sais ! s'écria Yoshiki d'un ton las avec l'impression de se retrouver pris au piège dans une impasse.

hide lui jeta un coup d'œil puis une ombre de sourire jaune passa sur ses lèvres :

- Au fond, tu n'as que la maladie de la profession…Tu seras pas le premier, ni le dernier. Faut pas trop tenir à sa peau pour faire ce que nous faisons.

- Tu ne tiens pas à la tienne toi ?

Cette fois, le sourire de hide se fit clairement amer :

- Je crois que j'en ai plus rien à foutre de tout. Je me fais du fric en attendant de crever. Au moins, je me serais bien amusé avant.

Pour la première fois, Yoshiki pressentit que hide abritait le même vide que lui. Jamais hide ne lui avait parlé de son passé donc il ignorait quelle succession de malheurs avait pu le conduire là. Mais ces mots dépourvus d'espoir accentuèrent encore sa déprime.

- Moi je tenais à la vie tant que je croyais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve. Mais depuis quelques temps, je me demande si tout ça n'est en fait qu'une vaste illusion. Je sais plus…

- Ah ton rêve ! soupira hide avec une légère pointe de moquerie.

Il bascula sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Il avait un beau visage avec un petit nez, de jolies lèvres et des traits fins sur lesquels son expression cynique paraissait une anomalie. C'était plutôt le genre de visage qu'on imaginerait avec des yeux brillants de joie et un immense sourire sincère. Mais Yoshiki ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression. Même quand il s'amusait avec les clientes, hide étalait un sourire de commercial comme si toute sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à faire semblant.

- C'est dur de rêver hein ? dit hide, les yeux mi-clos. Depuis le départ, tu m'amusais avec ton enthousiasme et ton idéal. Tu croyais en quelque chose, tu t'accrochais. Même si je savais que t'allais te finir par te casser les dents, j'ai rien dit parce qu'au fond, je t'aime bien. Tu avais le regard fixé tellement loin que tu ne voyais même pas dans quelle fange tu mettais les pieds en venant travailler ici. Tu pensais juste qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un chemin un peu boueux qui finirait par te mener à de meilleurs lendemains.

- hide… dit Yoshiki qui s'enfonçait les ongles dans la paume des mains pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Tu n'y crois vraiment pas ? Tu crois que je n'ai aucune chance ?

hide ouvrit les yeux et le considéra avec une expression indéfinissable :

- Tu ressembles à un papillon qui se serait englué dans une toile d'araignée. _L'Araneia_ ne porte pas ce nom par hasard. C'est comme une toile suintante qui prend au piège ceux qui s'y aventurent : les filles, les hôtes. On y est tous collés, incapables de s'en détacher. Les clientes reviennent toujours nous voir parce qu'elles ne peuvent plus s'en passer. Et nous, nous n'avons que ça pour vivre. Même l'araignée-en-chef va en payer le prix. Ma propre toile s'est refermée sur moi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Yoshiki avec anxiété.

hide se pencha pour se servir un verre de champagne. Il le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux comme pour admirer le liquide dorée qui pétillait.

- Je perds de plus en plus de poids… Mon foie ressemble à un morceau de viande gorgé d'alcool. Ca me brûle…

- Tu es malade ? s'écria Yoshiki. Oh hide, il faut absolument que tu te soignes et que tu arrêtes avec cette vie !

- Mais ça va s'arrêter…, répondit hide avec un sombre sourire. Juste le temps de prendre encore un peu mon pied…

- Je ne parlais pas de s'arrêter de cette façon ! dit Yoshiki dont les yeux se mouillèrent de larmes. Va voir un médecin ! J'en connais un !

- C'est trop tard j'crois. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je me battrais. J'ai pas de rêves moi et même pas de famille qui tienne à moi. Je me demande si quelqu'un s'occupera de ma carcasse quand j'aurais cassé ma pipe. Alors franchement, je me fous totalement de tout ça.

Ni la voix, ni le visage de hide n'exprimaient la moindre tristesse. Yoshiki se demandait si c'était parce qu'il était ivre ou s'il avait vraiment atteint le stade suprême de l'indifférence. Quoi qu'il en soit, il baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer. Il n'était pourtant pas véritablement ami avec hide. Mais c'en était trop pour lui.

Son voisin posa sur lui un regard un peu compatissant et ajouta :

- Yoshiki, si tu veux rester ici, tu devras continuer à boire sinon tes clientes achèteront moins. Alors si tu veux sauver ta peau, fiche le camp. Toi au moins, t'as une raison de vouloir t'accrocher.

Mais soudain, hide eut un étrange sourire avec les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de te laisser partir. Quelle perte pour le club !

- Je ne peux pas partir de toute manière, dit Yoshiki d'un ton amer. J'ai besoin d'argent. Si je rentre un jour dans ce conservatoire, les frais d'inscription seront chers. Ma mère ne pourra pas m'aider. Je ne pourrais travailler que de nuit et je ne m'en sortirai jamais avec un boulot sur un chantier ou dans un convini. Je n'ai pas le choix…

- Pauvre papillon…

Deux doigts fins se glissèrent sous le menton de Yoshiki et l'obligèrent à relever la tête. Puis les lèvres de hide se pressèrent lentement sur les siennes. C'était un baiser sans aucun réconfort. Après quoi, hide leva son verre :

- A ta santé…

Et il vida la coupe d'un trait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos commentaires ! ^^ C'est vrai que cette fic est sombre, je l'ai écrite après avoir regardé un documentaire édifiant sur la vie des hôtes. Si ce documentaire n'était pas exagéré, je peux vous garantir que ce que je raconte dans cette fic est bien proche de la réalité de ce que vivent ces hôtes. Aya ressemble à l'une des pauvres filles interviewées. L'ambiance va finir par s'améliorer un peu plus tard ! A bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 3 : **

Toshi avait profité de sa pause de midi pour aller à l'hôpital faire les examens nécessaires à la vérification de sa stérilité. Il revint à son cabinet, le cœur lourd. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment évoluées avec Kaori depuis cette soirée au restaurant. On aurait dit que tout était en suspens jusqu'aux résultats de ces examens car Kaori ne semblait pas vouloir voir au-delà. Toshi se demandait si elle était vraiment motivée pour sauver leur mariage et une petite voix dans sa conscience l'avertissait que si c'était lui le responsable de leur manque d'enfant, Kaori choisirait probablement une solution plus expéditive que l'insémination artificielle.

Il poussa un gros soupir et s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil. Leur histoire avait commencé comme un conte de fées. Lui, jeune médecin libre et sans attaches, était tombé à genoux devant la beauté d'une danseuse lors du spectacle d'une troupe de modern-jazz. Après l'avoir vue, il n'avait plus jamais voulu repartir comme il le faisait toujours. Ils s'étaient mariés tout juste un an plus tard sous les plus heureux auspices. Toshi ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi amoureux, même dans son adolescence. Kaori était la femme de sa vie et cet état de bonheur parfait devait durer toute leur vie.

Il sourit amèrement. Le _mono no aware_,…Comme tout Japonais, il avait grandi dans une connaissance profonde de l'impermanence de toute chose. Mais plus tard, il avait essayé de chercher l'exception à la règle pendant ses nombreux voyages. L'amour, l'amitié… Car c'était tout de même un peu triste de penser que rien ne dure. Y'avait-il quelqu'un sur cette foutue planète des gens capables de trouver le bonheur et de le conserver toujours ? Dans les pays pauvres où il s'était rendu, il avait appris qu'il est plus facile et plus répandu de rester malheureux que de rester heureux. Ces gens qu'il avait soigné, par milliers, avaient été pauvres toute leur vie et le seraient jusqu'à leur mort. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'était pas éphémère dans ce monde, c'était bien l'injustice ! Il cherchait encore le pendant positif de cette triste réalité.

On frappa à la porte et sa secrétaire passa la tête par l'entrebâillement :

- Excusez-moi docteur mais il y a ici un jeune homme qui n'a pas de rendez-vous et qui tient à vous voir pour raison personnelle.

- Ah oui ? Faites-le entrer.

La femme s'effaça et Toshi, assez surpris, vit entrer Yoshiki.

En effet, le jeune homme, torturé de remords, n'avait pas supporté longtemps de ne pas essayer de rattraper sa conduite. En dépit de la fatigue causée par sa nuit blanche à _L'Araneia_ et du choc terrible que lui avait provoqué sa conversation avec hide, il s'était forcé à se lever pour venir le voir.

Même s'il était nerveux à l'idée que Toshi puisse être fâché contre lui, Yoshiki ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard surpris à la décoration de son cabinet. Il y avait beaucoup de photos qui semblaient faites par un professionnel tellement les images étaient nettes et cadrées de façon artistique. Et surtout, il s'agissait de photos prises à l'étranger, en Afrique manifestement. Il y avait beaucoup de visages de gens : des femmes, des hommes, des vieillards, des enfants, tous ouvrant leurs grands yeux noirs avec diverses expressions : rire innocent, profondeur de l'âge, charme malicieux, curiosité…Les photos de paysages étaient des invites au voyage, autant que celles que l'on voyait sur les cartes postales.

Toshi se leva pour l'accueillir et Yoshiki ne lut sur son visage qu'une interrogation bienveillante. Pas de trace de colère.

- Yoshiki ? Que me vaut votre visite ?

Le jeune homme s'inclina et s'empressa d'expliquer :

- Je voulais m'excuser Toshi-san pour ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois au restaurant. Je ne voulais pas me montrer si brutal, ni vous vexer…Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais…

Toshi s'avança vers lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Yoshiki ressentit une douche chaleur à cet endroit-là. Toshi souriait :

- C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas. Venez vous asseoir.

Yoshiki pensa un instant aux gens qu'il y avait déjà dans la salle d'attente. Mais tant pis, la présence de Toshi apaisait un peu le poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis la veille. Lui aussi venait se soigner près de lui d'une certaine façon alors il avait bien le droit de rester un peu !

Il prit place devant le bureau de Toshi et, toujours en regardant les photos, il céda à la curiosité et demanda :

- Vous êtes allé en Afrique ?

Toshi s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau et répondit :

- Oui…J'ai travaillé quelques années pour Médecins Sans Frontières jusqu'à mon mariage.

- Ah oui ? fit Yoshiki, Dans quels pays ?

- Le Soudan, l'Ethiopie, le Congo…Et j'étais également en Irak pendant un moment.

- Pendant la guerre ?

Toshi fit un sourire un peu triste :

- Oui pendant un an, en 1985. C'était ma première mission chez MSF. J'étais encore étudiant mais c'est là-bas que j'ai appris l'essentiel de mon métier.

Yoshiki le regarda un moment avec une admiration non dissimulée. Puis soudain, il baissa la tête et eut une grimace amère :

- Nous avons l'air d'avoir le même âge mais vous, vous avez su faire quelque chose de bien de votre vie. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me rendre utile et aider les gens comme vous l'avez fait. Mais…je suis bien parti pour rater ma vie…

- J'ai vingt-cinq ans, dit Toshi, mais je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir réussi ma vie vous savez. Non…dit-il sombrement en pensant à Kaori. Les choses n'ont pas tourné comme je l'aurais souhaité. Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans Médecins Sans Frontières.

- Vraiment ? demanda Yoshiki. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

Toshi poussa un petit soupir puis il regarda le silence pendant quelques secondes comme s'il réfléchissait. Il marmonna :

- J'étais censé finir tard mais…tant pis !

Puis en regardant Yoshiki :

- J'aurais bien envie d'aller me délasser un peu dans un bar ce soir avant de rentrer chez moi. Qu'en dites-vous ? J'ai l'impression que nous aurions de nombreux sujets de conversations.

- Oh je suis désolé mais ce soir je travaille. Je travaille toujours de nuit d'ailleurs.

- Dans votre bar n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai qu'à vous y rejoindre !

Yoshiki sentit ses joues chauffer et comprit qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir éviter le sujet. Il inspira discrètement et dit :

- Ecoutez…ça ne va pas être possible parce que...il s'agit d'un bar à hôtes qui s'appelle _L'Araneia_.

Tout son corps se tendit à la pensée que Toshi le regarde soudainement avec mépris. Mais ce dernier ne fit qu'écarquiller les yeux :

- Oh…Oui effectivement, je risquerais de me faire regarder bizarrement. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un bar à hôtesses moi mais je connais les pratiques.

- Oui je sais, admit Yoshiki en baissant la tête. Il ressentit un intense désir de se justifier pour éviter que Toshi le prenne pour un vulgaire gigolo. Ce n'est vraiment pas reluisant. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Croyez-moi si je pouvais faire autrement, je n'hésiterai pas mais ce n'est pas possible.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous étiez si distant sur le sujet du travail. Vous n'avez jamais voulu me dire bien clairement ce que vous faisiez et pourquoi vous étiez malade. Maintenant je crois comprendre. Vous buvez beaucoup là-bas non ?

- Oui…je dois le faire sinon les clientes ne consomment pas.

Toshi posa sur lui un regard un peu sévère :

- Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de systèmes…Les pauvres filles qui vont là-bas sont très influençables. Je le sais car j'en ai soigné quelques fois. Certaines sont carrément dépressives.

- Je sais…

Yoshiki n'osait plus le regarder car il était persuadé que venait de se briser toute chance d'amitié avec Toshi. C'était d'autant plus douloureux que ce qu'il venait de lui raconter sur sa vie le rendait encore plus intéressant et attirant. Etait-il donc condamné à rester dans son monde de malheurs et d'ombre, séparé de tous les « gens biens » ?

Tout à coup, il vit apparaître les pieds de Toshi devant lui et sa voix douce lui dit :

- Regardez-moi.

Yoshiki s'exécuta et leva la tête. Toshi lui sourit avec de nouveau cette chaleur qu'il avait aimée depuis la première fois. Toshi prit son bras et l'entoura de la bande gonflable destinée à prendre la tension.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Dés que vous êtes entré, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez pâle. Je sais que vous ne m'avez rien demandé mais vous devez être le genre de personne qui refuse toujours de se soigner à moins de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Alors laissez-moi vérifier votre état puisque vous êtes là.

Il gonfla le coussin et regarda sur le cadran qui s'y trouvait. Yoshiki l'observa, le cœur battant par le seul contact de la main de Toshi qui lui soutenait le bras. Ce n'était pas un éphèbe, ni une gravure de mode comme ses collègues de _L'Araneia_ qui avaient été engagés surtout sur des critères physiques. Mais il avait du charme, il inspirait confiance et on ne pouvait que se sentir bien avec lui avec l'aura de bonté qu'il dégageait.

- Vous avez 9 de tension…, annonça Toshi. Il faut que vous vous reposiez. Et dois-je encore vous répéter de ne plus boire ? Est-ce que savez que vous risquez gros en continuant comme cela ?

Soudain, Yoshiki sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux lui piquer. Le visage de hide lui apparut dans son esprit avec son expression fataliste pendant qu'il lui avouait une terrible vérité. Le même sort l'attendait peut-être et sa vie était en équilibre avec un gouffre de chaque côté. Risquer sa santé ou renoncer à son rêve…

Toshi le sentit crispé, leva la tête et demanda doucement :

- Yoshiki ?

Le jeune homme essuya ses yeux humides du revers de la main et dit :

- Je suis désolé. Je sais bien ce que je devrais faire mais c'est compliqué…Je ne peux pas tout plaquer.

Comme Toshi avait libéré son bras, il se leva et ajouta :

- Je m'en vais, vos patients vous attendent.

Mais Toshi posa une main sur son épaule et le retint :

- Yoshiki…si vous pensez que je vous juge pour ce que vous faites détrompez-vous. Je sens que vous souffrez, que vous êtes seul. Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là.

Toshi sembla soudain embarrassé :

- Enfin…il est vrai que vous ne me connaissez à peine...

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? demanda faiblement Yoshiki qui avait senti son cœur faire un bond en entendant les mots de Toshi. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à ramasser les gens dans la rue et à les soutenir ainsi ?

Il s'interrompit soudain en rougissant devant le regard interrogateur de Toshi. Avait-il posé une question inconvenante ?

- Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.

Il fit un petit signe de tête et sortit du cabinet en laissant Toshi très pensif.

*********

Durant toute la journée, Toshi garda à l'esprit l'entrevue qu'il avait eue avec Yoshiki. Ce jeune homme le touchait beaucoup. Il semblait souffrir et avoir terriblement besoin de soutien. Comment n'avait-il pas soupçonné plus tôt quel était son travail ? Un homme aussi beau, habillé de façon chic qui traîne dans les rues complètement ivre à cinq heures du matin ne pouvait être qu'un hôte sortant de son club. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu au bord des larmes, il avait ressenti un puissant élan d'affection pour lui. Il avait eu l'étrange impression que sa souffrance et la sienne étaient liées. Ils n'avaient pas du tout la même vie mais aucun d'entre eux n'était heureux, ni n'avait quelqu'un de confiance à qui parler. Les meilleurs amis de Toshi étaient toujours à Médecins Sans Frontières à l'autre bout du monde. Il n'en avait pas à Tokyo de suffisamment proches pour leur parler de ses problèmes de couple et de son envie, de plus en plus forte, de tout envoyer promener pour retourner dans ses missions humanitaires. Et voilà que ce Yoshiki qu'il connaissait à peine débarquait dans sa vie avec sa tristesse et un appel à l'aide qui luisait dans son regard. Toshi s'en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir laissé partir sans rien dire. Il s'était montré beaucoup trop distant.

Dés la fin de la journée, Toshi se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et de quitter son cabinet dans l'optique de se rendre à _L'Araneia_. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'y entrer car il se doutait qu'il se ferait refouler de cet endroit fait pour attirer les filles mais il voulait voir où ça se trouvait, à quoi ça ressemblait pour essayer de mieux imaginer ce que pouvait être la vie de Yoshiki. Il voulait voir la raison de cette ombre qu'il avait sans cesse dans les yeux pour pouvoir mieux la chasser. Il voulait l'aider.

Yoshiki lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'occupait autant d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Au fond, si Toshi était devenu médecin, c'était parce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir le sentiment d'être utile à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. Il ne s'était jamais beaucoup estimé car, dans sa famille, on ne lui avait jamais beaucoup accordé d'attention. Dernier-né d'une famille de trois garçons, il avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de la forte personnalité de ses frères et avait souvent eu le sentiment que les choses auraient été exactement les mêmes s'il n'était pas né. Il avait donc choisi ce métier pour que son existence soit justifiée et bénéfique pour ceux qu'il côtoyait. Ce n'était pas de la pure bonté, il y avait une petite part d'ego dans la satisfaction qu'il ressentait lorsque les gens l'appelaient à l'aide car il avait le sentiment d'avoir un peu d'importance.

Comme il avait cherché l'adresse de _L'Araneia_ dans l'annuaire avant de quitter son cabinet, il n'eut pas de mal à trouver l'établissement. Une enseigne bizarre avec une grosse araignée rose au néon clignotait au-dessus d'une porte cochère qui offrait déjà une apparence d'intimité. Dehors, une brigade de jeunes hommes bien habillés abordaient les passantes et essayaient de les séduire. Toshi baissa la tête et passa le plus lentement possible en observant cette étrange scène de rabattage en essayant de reconnaître Yoshiki. Finalement, ce fut Yoshiki qui le trouva.

Il se précipita vers lui, venant de sa droite, sans que Toshi ne l'aie vu arriver et s'exclama :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

Le médecin sourit devant son effarement et ne put s'empêcher de penser que Yoshiki avait une grande classe dans sa chemise blanche bien cintrée. Il ne devait pas avoir de mal à séduire les clientes. Il répondit calmement :

- Je voulais seulement savoir comment c'était ici.

- Oh…fit Yoshiki qui semblait légèrement désappointé. Votre curiosité d'homme bien rangé est satisfaite ? Vous voyez maintenant ce qu'il y a sous le monde des honnêtes gens ?

- Yoshiki, ne parlez pas comme ça, je ne vous méprise absolument pas.

Plongeant la main dans sa poche, Toshi en sortit un petit papier qu'il glissa discrètement dans la main de Yoshiki en expliquant à voix basse :

- Je déjeune toujours au restaurant dont vous avez l'adresse ici. Si vous voulez, rejoignez-y moi quand vous voudrez. Ce sera bien plus convivial que dans mon cabinet.

Yoshiki le regarda fixement et retira sa main lentement, vraiment très lentement. Mais Toshi n'eut pas la moindre réaction de rejet.

- Yoshiki ! T'as l'intention de me rapporter un mec ? lança une voix goguenarde.

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent en même temps dans la direction de la voix. Toshi aperçut un beau jeune homme aux cheveux d'un rose flamboyant, qui, une fille sous chaque bras, tira une langue moqueuse à Yoshiki avant de rentrer dans l'établissement. Ce dernier, visiblement embarrassé, se tourna vers le médecin.

- C'est hide, le patron du club. Il va falloir que j'y aille.

- Oui, vous n'avez pas trouvé de clientes.

Yoshiki se pinça les lèvres :

- Je n'ai jamais été très motivé par ce moment de « chasse » vous savez. De toute manière, à lui tout seul, hide est capable d'en faire venir suffisamment pour remplir toute la salle.

Toshi se mit à rire :

- D'accord. Alors je vous laisse et prenez soin de vous autant que possible.

- Oui, répondit Yoshiki en souriant. Gardez-moi une place à votre table demain, il se pourrait que je vienne.

Toshi acquiesça et lui fit un petit signe d'au-revoir avant de s'éloigner pour rentrer chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4/ **

Yoshiki fut réveillé le lendemain matin par la sonnerie du téléphone. Mal réveillé, il rampa dans son lit pour décrocher le téléphone posé sur sa table de chevet :

- Allô ?

- Yoshiki, c'est maman.

Le cœur de Yoshiki fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de sa mère et il en ressentit bien plus de mélancolie que de joie. Elle vivait dans un minuscule appartement à Chiba. Depuis le suicide de son mari lorsque Yoshiki avait dix ans, ils avaient toujours eu du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Aujourd'hui encore, à plus de soixante ans, sa mère était obligée de donner des cours de piano pour boucler ses fins de mois. C'était elle qui l'avait appris à Yoshiki et qui s'était vite aperçue qu'elle avait donné naissance à un prodige. Son mari avait un poste à responsabilité dans une grande entreprise et tant que les finances de la famille avaient été au beau fixe, elle avait rêvé pour son fils d'une très grande carrière de musicien classique. Mais depuis qu'elle n'avait plus les moyens de lui payer une grande école de musique, elle pensait qu'il valait mieux pour Yoshiki qu'il trouve un autre emploi plus stable plutôt que de se lancer dans une carrière aussi risquée où elle ne pourrait pas le soutenir s'il en avait besoin. Mais Yoshiki, échaudé par la catastrophe qui était arrivée à son père, avait toujours refusé de rentrer dans une entreprise. Sa passion chevillée au corps, il avait décidé d'aller tenter sa chance à Tokyo. C'était aussi pour elle qu'il voulait réussir, pour lui montrer que l'on peut garder ses rêves même quand on n'a pas d'argent.

L'ennui c'était que les difficultés traversées avaient sérieusement écornées son idéalisme. Il n'était plus le jeune homme confiant qu'il avait été en arrivant à Tokyo. Il lui semblait avoir pris dix ans d'âge mental depuis qu'il menait cette vie difficile.

- Bonjour maman…tu vas bien ?

- Oui si ce n'est que tu me manques.

- Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi.

- Tu ne me donnes pas assez de nouvelles, soupira sa mère sur un ton triste et doux. Tu es parti depuis deux ans et je m'inquiète toujours autant de te savoir seul dans cette ville infernale. Où en es-tu ? Tu t'en sors financièrement ? Et la musique ?

- Ca va bien, répondit-il. Je cumule toujours mes deux boulots et j'aurais bientôt l'argent nécessaire pour m'acheter un vrai piano et m'inscrire au conservatoire de Tokyo.

Naturellement, Yoshiki n'avait pas dit à sa mère qu'il travaillait dans un bar d'hôtes. Comme il l'avait fait avec Toshi, il avait un peu atténué la vérité en lui faisant croire à un innocent travail de serveur dans un restaurant. Puis il lui parlait de son emploi comme pianiste pour soirée chic.

Il entendit sa mère acquiescer de l'autre côté du fil puis elle demanda :

- Quand aura lieu le concours d'entrée ?

- Dans trois mois. Je saurais cette semaine quelles sont les œuvres au programme.

- Tu auras le temps de travailler sérieusement avec tes deux boulots ?

- Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai, dit Yoshiki. Ne t'inquiète pas maman, j'y arriverai.

- Tu es si courageux…Quand je pense que je suis ta mère et que je ne peux rien faire pour toi…

- Arrête, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous ne serions pas dans cette situation si Papa ne nous avait pas laissés tomber !

Sa mère ne répondit rien et Yoshiki imagina son visage tendu de tristesse comme s'il l'avait devant lui.

Le père de Yoshiki ne s'était jamais beaucoup occupé de son fils parce que son travail constituait l'essentiel de sa vie. Yoshiki s'était même plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi il s'était marié tellement il semblait oublier souvent qu'il était chef de famille. Son père avait été le type même du salary-man obsédé par le travail qui ne vit que pour sa boîte. Il quittait la maison lorsque Yoshiki dormait encore et rentrait si tard que l'enfant n'avait pas la force de l'attendre. Parfois il ne rentrait pas du tout parce qu'il faisait des heures supplémentaires.

Les choses avaient empiré lorsque son entreprise avait été menacée de faillite. Son père était de ceux qui avaient la responsabilité de trouver un plan pour sauver la situation. Mais le contexte était mauvais car c'était juste après la crise du pétrole de 1973. Tout le pays avait connu des difficultés économiques et l'entreprise de son père n'avait pas résisté. Et lui s'était suicidé dans son bureau sans le moindre mot d'adieu pour sa femme et son enfant.

Dans son cœur de dix ans, lorsque ses larmes s'étaient taries, Yoshiki avait commencé à détester son père. En grandissant, ce dernier lui était apparu de plus en plus misérable et lâche. Il ne s'était jamais occupé de lui et l'avait abandonné du jour au lendemain au lieu de s'accrocher pour lui comme un père digne de ce nom l'aurait fait. Il aurait pu essayer de trouver un autre travail, il y aurait pu avoir d'autres solutions. Mais il avait préféré fuir et à cause de lui, sa mère avait été obligée de travailler à s'en rendre malade pour pouvoir offrir une vie décente à son fils. Ce dernier, en petit homme de la maison, avait toujours essayé de l'aider et de la soutenir. Maintenant qu'il était adulte, il se promettait que s'il réussissait un jour, sa mère n'aurait jamais plus à travailler de toute sa vie. Il serait pour elle l'homme que son père aurait dû être.

- Yoshiki, on ne dit pas du mal des morts, dit-elle avec lassitude car elle n'avait pas la rancune de ce dernier envers son mari.

- Ouais c'est ça, paix à son âme…soupira le musicien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, je me débrouille bien ici et je l'aurais ce concours, je travaillerai comme un fou pour ça.

- Comment feras-tu ensuite ? Les cours seront très prenants, tu auras du mal à gagner ta vie à côté.

Yoshiki se pinça les lèvres. Evidemment, il avait pensé cent fois à ce problème. Les autres élèves seraient probablement issus de familles suffisamment aisées pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de ne penser qu'à leurs études de musique. D'autres seraient des Tokyoïtes vivant encore chez leurs parents. Mais lui, la seule solution qu'il lui restait, c'était de garder son travail de nuit à _L'Araneia_. hide le laisserait peut-être sortir plus tôt pour qu'il puisse dormir avant d'aller au conservatoire ? En tout cas, des jours bien difficiles l'attendaient encore s'il réussissait ce concours.

- Il faudra bien que je le fasse, répondit-il. Mais ne commence pas à t'inquiéter de ça alors que je n'ai même pas encore passé le concours. J'aviserai. Il doit bien y en avoir des comme moi qui s'en sortent quand même !

- Oui sûrement…

Après quelques autres nouvelles et d'autres affectueux conseils, Yoshiki raccrocha. L'appel de sa mère veillait de réveiller en lui une certaine combativité qu'il l'avait déserté depuis plusieurs jours. C'était comme s'il avait eu besoin de l'entendre pour se rappeler pourquoi il était venu. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner et, même alors qu'il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre de durs moments, il se sentait à nouveau du courage.

Ragaillardi, il se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Il avait encore deux autres sujets de satisfaction : la douleur de son estomac s'était calmée parce qu'il n'avait rien bu la veille. La seconde, c'était qu'il allait voir Toshi. Il se faisait une joie de ce déjeuner avec cet homme si intéressant qui ne l'avait pas rejeté alors qu'il savait qu'il était un hôte.

De plus, le fait de dire à sa mère qu'il allait s'acheter un piano avait décuplé son envie de le faire réellement. Il aurait voulu attendre encore un peu mais tout compte fait, pourquoi n'essaierait-il pas maintenant ?

A peine sorti de la douche, une serviette autour des reins et de la tête, Yoshiki examina l'état de ses finances pour essayer de savoir s'il pouvait se permettre d'acheter le fameux piano transparent sans se retrouver ruiné. Il fallait prendre en compte le loyer, le coût de la nourriture du mois…Au pire, il se nourrirait de nouilles instantanées pendant un moment !

- A la fin du mois…, marmonna Yoshiki avec une calculatrice dans la main. A la fin du mois, je pourrais le faire. Je devrais prévenir le vendeur pour qu'il me mette le piano de côté avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le prenne !

Plus joyeux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis longtemps, Yoshiki s'habilla d'un jean et d'une chemise légère puis sortit de son appartement en direction du magasin de musique. Là-bas, le vendeur accepta de lui mettre le piano de côté. Yoshiki sentit son cœur bondir de joie lorsqu'il caressa sa surface brillante en pensant qu'il serait bientôt à lui. Il se voyait déjà jouer pendant des heures de magnifiques sonates sur cet instrument digne d'un professionnel. Ses pieds étaient légers lorsqu'il marcha dans la rue en direction du restaurant où il devait retrouver Toshi. Il avait hâte de lui parler, de lui raconter ses rêves et qu'il lui raconte les siens car il sentait au plus profond de lui cette affinité profonde qui arrive quelque fois lorsqu'on rencontre quelqu'un et que l'on sait d'instinct que l'on va bien s'entendre avec lui.

Le restaurant indiqué par Toshi était d'aspect très convivial avec une décoration aux couleurs chaudes et des murs lambrissés. Ca sentait bon le poisson grillé et Yoshiki nota avec satisfaction que cette odeur ne le rendait pas malade comme cela avait été le cas la dernière fois au restaurant dans lequel il travaillait. Yoshiki chercha Toshi du regard et finit par le découvrir près de la baie vitrée donnant sur la rue, en train de lire un document. Il s'approcha doucement :

- Toshi ?

Le médecin releva la tête et Yoshiki remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien. Le faible sourire qu'il lui adressa ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'il avait d'habitude.

- Oh Yoshiki ! Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir.

Le pianiste aurait pu en douter vu la précipitation avec laquelle Toshi rangea la feuille qu'il lisait dans son attaché-case.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

- Non pas du tout ! Allez-y asseyez-vous.

Yoshiki s'installa sur la chaise en face de Toshi sans cesser de se demander ce qui pouvait bien le tracasser. Mais ce dernier partit sur un autre sujet :

- Nous devrions cesser de nous tutoyer vous ne croyez pas ?

- Euh oui ! dit Yoshiki. C'est vrai que c'est un peu froid le vouvoiement.

Là-dessus, le serveur arriva déjà pour prendre la commande. Toshi lui dit la sienne tandis que Yoshiki plongeait dans le menu et pour choisir rapidement. Quant il releva la tête, il vit que Toshi l'observait avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Tu es nerveux.

- Mais non ! protesta Yoshiki en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

Toshi se mit à rire car il n'avait jamais remarqué avant que Yoshiki était timide. Cette invitation à déjeuner était peut-être un peu prématurée alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. C'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs qu'il faisait ce genre de chose dans un contexte non-professionnel. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une femme, il avait toujours attendu un peu. Mais il avait senti que cela se passerait bien avec Yoshiki et qu'il n'y aurait pas ces longues plages de silence gêné qui s'étendent entre deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas et qui, par conséquent, n'ont rien à se dire.

- Allez raconte-moi un peu ta vie, demanda-t-il. Comment en es-tu arrivé à travailler là-bas ?

Yoshiki lui fut très reconnaissant d'avoir eu la délicatesse de ne pas avoir prononcé le mot « hôte » dans un restaurant plein de monde.

- Je suis arrivé à Tokyo il y a deux ans dans l'optique de devenir pianiste professionnel. Ma mère n'a pas beaucoup d'argent alors il a fallu que je me débrouille tout seul. Un jour, un type m'a accosté dans la rue en me disant si je ne voulais pas travailler dans un bar d'hôtes. A l'époque, je n'avais aucun autre travail en vue alors j'ai accepté.

- Qui était cet homme ? Tu savais ce que tu allais devoir faire ?

- C'était hide, le patron du bar. Tu l'as vu hier, c'est celui avec les cheveux roses.

- Oui je vois. Il t'a abordé comme ça directement ?

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas être bardé de diplômes pour devenir hôte, dit Yoshiki. Il faut avoir du bagou et être beau. hide s'est dit que je correspondais suffisamment au second critère pour prendre la peine de venir me voir. Bien sûr, je savais en quoi allait consister mon travail. Au début, j'ai été relégué à la cuisine d'où je pouvais observer les autres hôtes et apprendre ce qu'il fallait faire. Aux tables, je servais le champagne. Mais très vite, l'un des clientes s'est entichée de moi et je suis devenu son hôte attitré.

Toshi écoutait attentivement en buvant de temps en temps une gorgée d'eau dans son verre.

- Ah oui ? Et tu t'entends bien avec cette fille ?

- C'est compliqué…Je crois qu'elle m'inspire davantage de pitié que de sympathie. Je crois qu'elle est tombée réellement amoureuse de moi et moi je ne ressens rien pour elle.

- Tu lui as dit ?

Yoshiki eut un sourire gêné :

- Dans ce monde, la règle est de traiter les clientes comme des princesses pour qu'elles aient toujours envie de revenir. Il ne faut jamais les contrarier. Alors je…prends sur moi on va dire. Si je la fais fuir, je risque de me faire virer.

- Pour une cliente ? s'étonna Toshi.

- Oui…Aya dépense des fortunes lorsqu'elle vient à _L'Araneia._ Alors je dois tout faire pour la garder.

Toshi le fixa avec incompréhension :

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui poussait ces pauvres filles à dépenser leur argent pour des garçons qui souvent ne font que leur mentir…Un manque d'affection ?

- C'est souvent ça. Des filles célibataires qui recherchent le contact d'un homme, il y en a beaucoup. C'est encore pire lorsqu'elles font des métiers difficiles.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Aya est une prostituée. C'est pour ça qu'elle gagne autant d'argent d'ailleurs. On voit rarement des Office Ladies à _L'Araneia_.

Yoshiki parlait à mi-voix parce qu'il avait honte d'exposer verbalement ce qui constituait sa vie. Il baissa la tête et ajouta en parlant à moitié pour lui-même.

- C'est la solitude qui les fait toutes venir là-bas. Et au fond, nous autres hôtes, nous sommes dans la même situation qu'elles. Il n'y entre nous qu'une camaraderie de collègues, rien de très profond. Et les liens sont impossibles avec les clientes car nous ne faisons que leur dire ce qu'elles ont envie d'entendre.

- Yoshiki, tu n'as pas d'amis ?

Le musicien releva la tête et prit quelques secondes avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête. Quelque part, il avait honte de l'avouer. C'était pourtant naturel d'avoir des amis, surtout quand on est jeune. Et pourtant lui n'en avait pas.

- J'en ai eu quand j'étais petit. Mais quand j'ai quitté le lycée, tous mes camarades de classe ont suivi leur propre chemin et nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Ensuite, je me suis plongé jusqu'au cou dans la musique. Je restais enfermé chez moi et je ne faisais que jouer. Je ne ressentais pas le moindre vide dans la vie parce que la musique suffisait à la remplir. Mais ensuite, je suis arrivé à Tokyo et là j'ai vraiment appris ce que c'était d'être seul. La nuit, je vis dans un monde de mensonges et de faux semblants et la journée je suis si fatigué que je ne fais que dormir.

- Mais qu'es-tu venu faire à Tokyo ? Tu n'as pas essayé de te faire connaître en tant que pianiste ?

- Mais c'est pour ça que je suis là ! s'écria Yoshiki. Je vais passer le concours d'entrée au Conservatoire de Tokyo. Mais pour vivre, je suis bien obligé de travailler car ma mère a déjà du mal à s'en sortir toute seule et je ne veux plus être une charge pour elle.

- Tu ne vis qu'avec ta mère ?

- Oui…mon père est mort.

- Oh…d'accord.

Toshi contempla longuement le visage sombre et fatigué du jeune homme en face de lui avec de nouveau la sensation d'être en résonnance avec lui. Yoshiki lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet :

- Je vous fais pitié ?

Toshi secoua lentement la tête et répondit doucement :

- Bien sûr que non. Nous avons plus de points communs que tu ne le penses.

- Je me demande lesquels. Vous faites un super métier, vous êtes marié…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des plats et Yoshiki sentit son estomac gargouiller d'envie. A combien de temps remontait son dernier repas copieux ? A trop longtemps pour qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il avait mangé. Comme il vivait seul, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire la cuisine et se contentait la plupart du temps de surgelés hâtivement achetés à la superette. Il en oublia ce qu'il voulait dire et détacha ses baguettes :

- Bon appétit !

Toshi sourit mais ne commença pas tout de suite à manger. Le menton appuyé dans sa main, il observait Yoshiki qui mangeait de bon appétit en repensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il le trouvait très courageux d'endurer une vie pareille pour réaliser son rêve de devenir musicien. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de talent depuis qu'il l'avait vu jouer et il méritait bien mieux que de moisir comme hôte dans cette vie malsaine. Et surtout, il était seul. Aussi seul que lui. L'accord parfait avec Kaori était brisé depuis longtemps et le serait certainement de façon irrémédiable lorsqu'il serait obligé de lui annoncer ce qu'il y avait sur la feuille contenue dans son attaché-case.

Yoshiki se rendit compte que Toshi ne le lâchait pas des yeux et le regarda prudemment pour s'apercevoir qu'il était, en fait, en train de rêvasser. Son visage était sombre qu'il ne pensait sûrement pas à des choses agréables.

- Toshi…tu vas bien ?

Toshi sursauta, preuve qu'il était bel et bien perdu dans ses pensées :

- Désolé Yoshiki. J'ai quelques soucis en ce moment alors il m'arrive d'être un peu ailleurs.

- C'est à cause de ton travail ?

- Oui, mentit Toshi. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Voyons un peu ce poisson !

Il détacha ses baguettes et en prit une bouchée.

- Délicieux ! Tu comprends pourquoi je viens manger ici tous les jours !

- Oui je me régale ! répondit gaiement Yoshiki.

Un sourire de complicité leur réchauffa le cœur à tous les deux. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes mais ce n'était pas du tout un silence pesant. Yoshiki se sentait merveilleusement bien et observait paresseusement les passants qui se pressaient sur le trottoir derrière la baie vitrée. Il avait envie d'aller faire du shopping, chose qui ne lui avait plus fait envie depuis plusieurs semaines. Même la perspective d'aller travailler le soir lui semblait moins barbante que d'habitude. En jetant un regard à Toshi, il aperçut un curieux collier dépasser de sa chemise. Il avait l'air fait avec des coquillages enfilés sur un simple fil noir :

- Tiens, tu l'as acheté sur une plage ce collier ?

Toshi baissa le nez vers sa poitrine et sortit le collier qui en dépassait pour le montrer à Yoshiki :

- Oui à Madagascar. J'y étais allé avec MSF pour porter secours à la population après un très grave cyclone. Là-bas, il y avait plein de gamins qui vendaient ce genre de colliers. Ils faisaient du troc plutôt, contre n'importe quoi. J'ai eu ce truc contre devine quoi ?

- Je sais pas.

- Un paquet de bonbons à la menthe que j'avais dans la poche !

Yoshiki se mit à rire :

- Ah oui, ils échangent vraiment contre n'importe quoi !

- C'était des enfants qui n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de manger sucré alors pour eux, c'était précieux. Mais je garde ce collier, je l'aime bien et puis ça me rappelle mon ancienne vie.

- T'as eu de la chance d'avoir vu tout ça. Si on venait me proposer de changer de vie, peut-être que je ferais comme toi.

- Oh ne dis pas ça, toi tu es fait pour la musique et il aurait été dommage que tu y renonces.

- Je n'en suis pas encore là. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais bientôt m'acheter un vrai piano !

- Ah oui ? C'est bien, je viendrai t'écouter jouer !

- C'est vrai ?! s'écria Yoshiki.

Toshi lui adressa un long regard rempli d'affection :

- Evidemment. J'ai l'impression que tu manques de soutien ce qui est tout à fait scandaleux. Je veux bien être ton premier public moi !

Un sourire rayonnant se dessina sur le visage de Yoshiki et ce fut le premier de ce genre que Toshi le vit faire.

Ils continuèrent encore à parler de choses et d'autres à bâtons rompus comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Des glaces géantes arrivèrent qu'ils engloutirent en faisant le pari de qui n'en n'arriverait pas à bout. Vers 14 h, Toshi s'adossa à sa chaise :

- Bon sang, je crois que ça ouvre l'appétit de manger avec quelqu'un !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! répliqua Yoshiki qui raclait au fond de sa coupe un fond de chocolat dont il raffolait.

- T'as une grosse tache de chocolat ici, l'informa Toshi en posant son doigt sur sa propre joue.

Yoshiki l'essuya rapidement avec sa serviette en riant. Puis Toshi consulta sa montre et soupira :

- Il va falloir que je retourne travailler.

- Ah dommage, laissa échapper Yoshiki.

Toshi eut un petit sourire en coin et le musicien se sentit rougir stupidement. Comme ce dernier faisait mine de fouiller dans sa poche, Toshi l'interrompit :

- Ne sors rien du tout, c'est moi qui t'aie invité à venir alors c'est moi qui paye.

Pour le coup, Yoshiki rougit franchement car c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se faisait inviter par un homme !

- Mais…t'es sûr ?

- Absolument ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Et je me suis bien amusé.

- Moi aussi. Dis…, hésita le musicien en ayant l'impression de jouer un mauvais rôle de jeune fille à son premier rendez-vous, on pourrait s'échanger nos numéros ?

- J'allais le dire !

Yoshiki demandait cela par peur que, sans possibilité de se joindre par téléphone, ils ne finissent par couper les ponts et ce début d'amitié qui avait si bien commencé n'irait pas plus loin. Heureusement, Toshi accepta sans hésiter et chacun rentra le numéro de l'autre directement sur son portable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le trottoir et sur le point de se séparer.

- Toshi…merci beaucoup. C'est con à dire mais ça m'a fait du bien.

Le médecin sourit et dit :

- Oui moi aussi je crois bien…Prends soin de toi et si tu as quelques soucis que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

- Oui d'accord.

Yoshiki avait des envies d'ajouter quelque chose mais ne parvenait à rien formuler avec des mots. Il était juste heureux et aurait passé toute la journée avec Toshi s'il avait pu.

Alors que le médecin tournait les talons pour s'éloigner, soudain Yoshiki ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller encore une fois :

- Hé Toshi !

Ce dernier se retourna d'un air amusé :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est quoi nos points communs dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

Toshi enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et lança en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un ami.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il lui dit un petit signe de tête et s'en alla en laissant Yoshiki avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

**Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? XD La suite de "la chute des innocents" arrivera dans les prochains jours. J'en suis encore à taper le chapitre et je vais pas vite parce que j'ai beaucoup de boulot.** **A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée de cette longue attente qui est dûe à ma tête de linotte.. Du coup, je mets deux chapitres au lieu d'un parce que celui-là est assez court. **

**Chapitre 5/**

Le lendemain matin, Toshi en se réveillant eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Kaori blottie contre lui. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils dormaient l'un et l'autre avec le plus de distance possible. Depuis qu'ils avaient cessé de faire l'amour, ayant perdu espoir que cela serve à quelque chose. Kaori n'avait même plus envie qu'il la touche pour le plaisir. Comment se faisait-il qu'il la retrouve ainsi ? Peut-être s'était-elle retournée dans son sommeil sans s'en rendre compte. Le cœur de Toshi se serra douloureusement car la veille, le courage lui avait manqué pour lui apprendre les résultats des examens. Il allait bien falloir qu'il le fasse ce matin car sinon, elle trouverait étrange que les résultats se fassent autant attendre. Toshi ferma les yeux et, très doucement, glissa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure noire et parfumée de sa femme. En faisant cela, un frémissement s'agita au creux de son ventre, écho de ce qu'il ressentait autrefois lorsque tout allait bien. Les sentiments n'étaient pas aussi morts qu'il ne l'avait cru car il avait envie de pleurer à l'idée qu'il pourrait bientôt ne plus la retrouver là, dans leur lit, au réveil. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans cet appartement. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il la serra délicatement contre son torse, prêt à se rendormir comme ça et à oublier d'aller travailler. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait affreusement peur d'affronter sa réaction lorsqu'elle saurait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se réveille et qu'il voit son regard lui transpercer le cœur en apprenant que c'était lui le stérile.

Alors il lâcha Kaori et sortit du lit le plus silencieux possible. Dans la salle de bain, il se prépara rapidement et décida de prendre le petit déjeuner dehors. Il fuyait, il en était bien conscient. C'était lâche, c'était méprisable mais au fond de lui, il comprenait qu'il avait honte de ne pas être capable de réaliser le rêve de sa femme. Il faisait un bien piètre mari de ne pas pouvoir la rendre heureuse et il lui fallait un peu de répit avant d'être capable d'encaisser sa colère et son chagrin. Il l'aimait toujours finalement…

Avec le sentiment nauséeux de n'être vraiment qu'un misérable, Toshi, une fois habillé, s'approcha doucement du lit et déposa sur son oreiller, la lettre qui contenait les résultats des tests qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux. Ainsi Kaori aurait peut-être le temps de réfléchir tranquillement à la situation sans que sa présence ne mette le feu aux poudres. Il la contempla longuement et, au risque de la réveiller, il déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres avec la peur de ne plus pouvoir le faire par la suite. Puis il prit sa veste et quitta l'appartement.

Il revint comme d'habitude à la nuit tombée. Sa journée lui avait semblé plus longue encore que toutes les autres tellement il l'avait passée avec l'angoisse au ventre. Kaori ne lui avait pas téléphoné et pourtant il était certain qu'elle avait lu les résultats. Il s'était surpris à attendre des nouvelles de Yoshiki comme on espère un petit quelque chose qui fasse du bien dans une sombre journée. Mais il n'avait pas non plus eu de nouvelles de lui. D'ailleurs pourquoi en aurait-il eu ? Yoshiki devait être occupé et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient sympathisé qu'ils pouvaient déjà se considérer comme inséparables. Et pourtant, Toshi ne pouvait nier qu'il espérait que cela finirait par arriver. Il n'avait plus de meilleur ami depuis l'époque du lycée lorsque le sien était parti faire ses études aux Etats-Unis. Et comme cela arrive si souvent lorsqu'on est jeunes, ils avaient tous deux tellement changé que l'éloignement et le temps les avaient fait se perdre de vue. Dans un moment si difficile, Toshi ressentait plus que jamais à quel point il manquait de quelqu'un à qui se confier et il espérait que, peut-être, Yoshiki deviendrait celui-là.

Toshi courut presque à la sortie de l'ascenseur pour aller ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Il entra et il avait à peine mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'il sentit que Kaori n'était pas là. L'appartement était trop silencieux et sentait le renfermé, signe que les fenêtres étaient restées fermées toutes la journée. Toshi lutta contre l'envie de s'effondrer sur un fauteuil et d'attendre, prostré que quelque chose se passe. Il devait faire le tour des lieux pour voir si elle n'avait pas laissé un mot pour lui dire au moins où elle était allée.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et vit que le lit était resté défait. Il pouvait presque deviner la forme du corps de Kaori sur le matelas. Sur son oreiller, il y avait les résultats d'analyses mais également une feuille arrachée d'un carnet avec un message de l'écriture de Kaori. Il était d'une concision lapidaire :

_Je retourne chez mes parents pour quelques temps. Ne m'appelle pas et n'essaie pas de me rejoindre. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça… Kaori. _

Toshi était certain qu'en regardant dans les affaires de sa femme, il trouverait les tiroirs et le placard à moitié vides. Mais il s'épargna cette peine car il souffrait déjà trop. Tout se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait craint, il n'y avait pas eu le moindre espoir à avoir.

Ce fut sa douleur, plus encore que la scène du matin, qui le renseigna sur l'état de ses sentiments pour Kaori que le quotidien avait étouffé. Si seulement il avait pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt, il aurait pu lui montrer son amour à tel point qu'elle ne serait pas partie même en le sachant stérile. Mais il ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur et à présent, elle n'avait plus la moindre raison de rester avec lui. Il aurait décidément tout raté, même son mariage…

Comme un automate, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il alluma la télévision. Il ne la regardait jamais d'habitude parce qu'elle ne passait que des bêtises. Pourtant il mit le son bien fort. Il s'agissait d'un de ces talk-show du soir où de pauvres hères venaient étaler leur petite vie pathétique devant un présentateur servile et un public amateur de scandales. Toshi ne resta pas devant l'écran et alla se faire à manger tandis que les confidences impudiques et les rires de complaisances emplissaient le silence de l'appartement. Et la télévision resta allumée toute la nuit.

**************

Yoshiki lui aussi se réveilla. Mais pas dans son lit, ni aux côtés d'une belle femme. Il était nu, sur le canapé de l'appartement de hide qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Le soleil venait de se coucher et il allait falloir qu'ils descendent à _L'Araneia _car hide vivait juste au-dessus de son établissement. En cherchant ce dernier des yeux, il le vit, fumant une cigarette au seuil du balcon vêtu d'un long t-shirt et d'un caleçon. D'ailleurs, hide avait la particularité de ne jamais enlever le haut lorsqu'il faisait l'amour. Yoshiki n'avait jamais compris la raison d'une aussi étrange pudeur. hide tourna les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il se releva, sans honte de sa nudité. De toute façon, il n'avait plus grand-chose à cacher à hide depuis le temps qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

- T'as dormi deux bonnes heures, dit hide. C'est moi qui t'épuises à ce point ?

- Je me demande pourquoi je couche avec toi…répliqua Yoshiki en enfilant son boxer.

- Il faut une raison ? On n'a personne à baiser et comme on est des hommes, il faut bien qu'on se soulage de temps en temps. Et puis, t'es mal placé pour te plaindre vu les gémissements que tu pousses à chaque fois !

- Qui a dit que je me plaignais ?

Yoshiki rejoignit hide et s'assit sur le sol à côté de lui en lui piquant sans façon une cigarette et son briquet pour l'allumer. Du coin de l'œil, il observa hide. Sans maquillage, on voyait bien au teint cireux de ce dernier qu'il était malade. Et en plus, il y avait sa lèvre ouverte par un coup de poing reçu hier lors d'un pugilat avec l'un de ses concurrents, Mokomichi, le tenant d'un autre bar d'hôtes de Kabukicho, le_ Loveless_ auquel le succès de _L'Araneia _faisait de l'ombre. Ils se bouffaient le nez depuis des années et cette fois, la dispute avait pris une tournure plus stupide encore.

- Alors tu vas m'aider à gagner ce putain de concours ? demande hide à Yoshiki. Si tu ne participes pas, on a beaucoup moins de chances de gagner.

- Je vais le faire…, soupira Yoshiki.

La veille, un défi s'était décidé entre les deux clubs : c'était à celui qui ferait le plus gros chiffre d'affaires en une soirée. L'enjeu ? Aucun si ce n'était l'ego des deux rivaux.

_Défi d'ivrognes_…pensait Yoshiki qui se serait bien passé d'être embrigadé dans cette compétition idiote.

- Mais franchement t'es con de faire ça, ajouta-t-il. A quoi ça sert ?

- A rien. Je veux juste voir Mokomichi faire une tronche d'un kilomètre quand c'est nous qui gagnerons. Et puis c'est marrant non ? Du fun et du flouze ! Encore une bonne soirée avant de caner !

- hide ! s'écria Yoshiki dont le cœur se serrait toujours à chaque fois qu'il entendait hide faire des plaisanteries aussi douteuses sur sa propre situation.

hide plongea son regard sombre dans celui de Yoshiki, sans aucune trace d'humour cette fois.

- Ris avec moi au lieu d'avoir pitié, dit-il sèchement. Avec toi, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un agonisant dont on n'attend plus que le dernier soupir !

- Je suis désolé…, bafouilla Yoshiki dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Il était incapable de s'habituer à l'idée que cet homme si plein de vie et sarcasmes était en train de mourir à petit feu sous ses yeux. hide refusait toujours d'essayer de se sauver. Il disait que mourir par l'alcool était une assez bonne mort selon lui et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre motivation pour se battre. Et Yoshiki ne pouvait pas le traîner de force à l'hôpital car il savait que hide lui en voudrait sévèrement et se sauverait de sa chambre de toute manière.

- Pleurnichard…

hide prononça ce mot tellement près de lui que Yoshiki sentit son souffle dans ses cheveux. Dès qu'il releva la tête, hide l'embrassa violemment. Yoshiki savait qu'il l'utilisait comme un jouet mais il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de refuser. D'abord parce qu'on ne peut plus rien refuser à quelqu'un qui va mourir et ensuite parce que lui-même prenait beaucoup de plaisir. D'ailleurs son corps ne tarda pas à réagir à ce baiser rude et il n'eut aucune geste de défense lorsque hide lui arracha son boxer avant de l'allonger à même le sol. Très vide, le membre durci de hide vint se frotter au sien en faisant s'emballer son rythme cardiaque.

- hide…on va être en retard pour l'ouverture…

- La ferme et écarte les jambes…

Yoshiki obéit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hop un deuxième chapitre en prime pour aujourd'hui ! ^^ En espérant que ça vous plaise, à bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 6/ **

Le concours entre les deux clubs d'hôtes eut lieu le lendemain soir. Tout le quartier était au courant et manifestait presque autant d'intérêt que pour un match de base-ball. Les clients fidèles des deux partis s'étaient mobilisés spontanément pour attirer le plus de monde en faisant de la publicité dans la rue.

Par un hasard assez joueur, le _Loveless_ et _L'Araneia_ étaient situés de part et d'autre de la même rue ce qui faisait que les hôtes pouvaient tous se voir à l'heure du rabattage. L'ambiance de compétition était si palpable que même Yoshiki finit par se sentir excité à force de regarder ses collègues échanger des invectives et des moqueries avec ceux d'en face. C'était plus par provocation que par réelle antipathie car cette compétition était davantage vécue dans un esprit sportif par les hôtes car il n'y avait pas d'enjeu important. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas de Mokomichi et de hide qui s'échangeaient cordialement des doigts d'honneur et des noms d'oiseaux d'un bout à l'autre de la rue car la règle était claire : chaque club devait chasser sur _son_ trottoir et ne pas traverser la route pour aller sur les terres du camp d'en face. Personne n'y songeait car les clientes entraient par files entières à l'intérieur des établissements et certaines filles, prises de curiosité par cette ambiance particulière, se laissaient volontiers prendre au charme des hôtes qui s'étaient fait plus beaux que jamais.

Cela faisait longtemps que Yoshiki n'avait pas fait tant d'efforts pour chercher des clientes. Parfumé, légèrement maquillé, il déployait tout le charme dont il était capable et il lui suffisait souvent d'un sourire et d'un mot pour faire entrer des filles à l'intérieur de _L'Araneia._ Comme il s'y était attendu, Aya fut au rendez-vous. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant qu'il ait pu l'en empêcher :

- Tu es beau à en tomber par terre !

- Merci ! dit-il avec un grand sourire, surpris de ne pas ressentir l'agacement qu'elle lui procurait habituellement. Il devait vraiment être dans un bon jour. Tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer sinon tu n'auras plus de places à l'intérieur.

- Tu viens me rejoindre après ?

- Oui mais je devrais aussi m'occuper des autres, n'oublie pas.

- D'accord, je t'attends ! _L'Araneia _va gagner j'en suis sûre ! J'ai travaillé dur pour pouvoir bien boire ce soir !

Yoshiki ne se sentit pas très enthousiaste à cette annonce.

Il resta encore un moment sur le trottoir en espérant confusément que peut-être Toshi passerait le voir comme il l'avait déjà fait. Il avait envie de le voir et de lui raconter les derniers évènements de sa vie. Ce concours et ce piano qu'il allait enfin pouvoir s'offrir après cette soirée. Il fallait absolument que Toshi vienne l'écouter jouer chez lui.

Son regard dériva sur hide et, en dépit de ce qu'il savait de son état, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en le voyant faire une démonstration de ses plus belles grimaces alors qu'en face, Mokomichi faisait de même. Les automobilistes qui passaient entre eux leur jetaient des coups d'œil effarés et plusieurs filles, hilares, étaient pendues à leurs bras.

Yoshiki s'approcha de lui et le prit par l'épaule :

- hide, si le but de votre concours était de voir lequel de vous deux pouvait se rendre le plus moche, c'était pas la peine de mobiliser tant de monde !

Les rires des filles redoublèrent et hide le regarda d'un œil noir :

- Va chercher des clientes au lieu de m'embêter toi !

Mais Yoshiki ne se laissa pas impressionner :

- Le club est tellement plein qu'on sera obligés de s'asseoir sur les genoux les uns des autres. Alors viens maintenant, la fête ne va pas commencer sans toi.

Mais hide reporta son attention sur son rival et se mit à hurler triomphalement :

- AH !!! T'entends ça tête de con ? Mon club est plein à craquer ! Et toi t'as dû payer les filles pour les convaincre de rentrer ?

- Vu les têtes de tarlouzes que vous avez toi et ton pote, vous avez dû attirer plus de mecs que de filles !! répliqua Mokomichi.

Yoshiki se demanda pendant deux secondes ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait su ce que hide et lui avaient fait avant de venir. Mais il préféra s'occuper d'entraîner hide à l'intérieur pour qu'il cesse un peu de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

- Bon allez viens, ça devient débile !

hide lui suivit en maugréant mais la bonne humeur lui revint lorsqu'une ovation accueillit son entrée dans l'établissement plein comme un œuf. Yoshiki n'avait pas tout à fait tord en disant que les gens seraient obligés de s'asseoir sur les genoux de leurs voisins : certaines clientes ne se privaient pas de s'installer sur les hôtes en portant des toasts à leur santé.

Pour l'occasion, hide avait commandé une cargaison de bouteilles de champagne bien décidé à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule. On ne s'entendait plus parler dans la salle tellement il y avait du bruit et il fallait se faufiler pour arriver à circuler. Yoshiki savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter de boire ce soir-là.

Il se glissa à la table de Aya qui, elle aussi, vint sans façon s'asseoir sur ses genoux, profitant de cette possibilité de le toucher plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. A son regard un peu flou, on voyait qu'elle n'était déjà plus dans un état tout à fait normal. Mais en la regardant bien, Yoshiki remarqua une trace d'ecchymose sur sa joue que le fond de teint ne parvenait pas à dissimuler totalement :

- Aya, on t'a frappée ?

Elle sembla troublée puis eut un petit sourire :

- Oh ce n'est rien. C'est mon client, tu sais celui qui a des exigences bizarres ? Il voulait me sodomiser mais pour ça je lui ai dit d'aller voir les pédés. Alors il m'a frappé et il s'est barré sans me payer.

- Bon sang...il faut absolument que tu cesses de voir ce type ! Un de ces jours, ça finira mal !

- Parce que tu crois que mon mac va me laisser le choix ? C'est un client régulier alors pas question que je le fasse fuir ! C'est comme toi avec les filles tu vois ? Sauf que c'est toujours plus dur à supporter pour nous autres que pour les mecs.

Aya se blottit contre la poitrine de Yoshiki qui se sentit trop désolé pour elle pour se montrer aussi distant que d'habitude. C'était vrai qu'Aya et lui faisaient partie du même monde. L'injustice était qu'il pouvait refuser de coucher et pas elle. Et elle était beaucoup plus vulnérable que lui dans ce milieu dégoûtant. Pour la première fois, il l'entoura de son bras et la serra doucement.

- Pourquoi tu ne changes pas de vie ?

Elle soupira :

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je changerai bientôt. Je m'achète un piano demain et je travaillerai dur pour passer le concours du conservatoire. Je peux bien continuer ce métier de merde encore quelques temps en sachant qu'un jour je m'en sortirai.

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit :

- J'ai hâte de te voir jouer. Je suis sûr que tu es merveilleux.

- J'suis pas mal d'après quelques personnes ! fanfaronna Yoshiki dans le seul but de l'amuser.

Elle rit légèrement et reposa sa tête sur son épaule en disant :

- Moi je ne sais rien faire alors je ne vois pas quel autre métier je pourrais exercer. Les boulots d'Office Ladies me donne envie de gerber. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans un uniforme à la con, à sourire niaisement à des connards qui me materont les fesses. « Fleurs de bureau »…cette expression m'a toujours fait marrer.

- Mais là, les hommes font bien plus que de te mater les fesses, objecta Yoshiki.

- Je sais mais au moins je suis bien payée. Et puis moi non plus, je ne pourrai pas faire ça toute ma vie. Quand tu commences à vieillir, les hommes ne veulent plus de toi. J'essaie d'économiser pour pouvoir un jour aller m'installer je ne sais pas où. J'ouvrirai une boutique, un restau, n'importe quoi…Quant à me marier…je me demande si j'arriverai un jour à m'attacher un homme qui n'en voudrait pas qu'à mon cul.

- Arrête, tu peux y arriver. Tous les hommes ne sont pas des porcs.

- Oui…tu en es la preuve. Tu es le seul à avoir toujours refusé de coucher avec moi et je crois que quelque part, c'est pour ça que je t'aime autant.

Yoshiki la sentit frémir contre lui et s'aperçut qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Il en fut deux fois plus déstabilisé car elle lui avait encore dit qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'il ne pouvait pas lui retourner ses sentiments.

- Aya…, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Mais elle se reprit et releva la tête en s'essuyant les yeux :

- Tu es si gentil…Je sais que même si je t'insupportais, tu ne pourrais pas te débarrasser de moi de toute façon mais je sens que tu as un minimum d'affection pour moi en ce moment. C'est toujours mieux que rien à défaut d'avoir ton amour. Un peu d'affection, c'est précieux dans la vie que nous menons tous les deux.

- Oui c'est vrai…, dit Yoshiki qui regrettait presque de s'être montré si froid avec elle jusqu'à présent.

Il l'embrassa sur le front comme il l'aurait fait à une petite fille. Puis ils prirent leurs verres de champagne :

- A quoi pourrions-nous faire un toast ? demanda Yoshiki.

- Je ne sais pas. A l'espoir peut-être de nous sortir de cette merde un jour ?

- Oui, ça me paraît bien.

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit cristallin.

Au fil des heures, il commença à faire très chaud dans la salle à cause du monde qu'il y avait et les gens, ivres, n'en étaient que plus agités. Yoshiki avait mal aux genoux à force d'avoir des filles assises dessus et ne voyait plus très clair avec la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée. Bientôt cette espèce d'élancement dans l'estomac qu'il avait déjà ressenti revint à la charge ainsi qu'une forte nausée, signe qu'il avait beaucoup trop bu. Il se leva et se rendit compte que ses jambes n'étaient plus très sûres d'elles-mêmes. Il voulut se diriger vers le comptoir pour y chercher un verre d'eau fraîche mais il buta sur la jambe d'une fille qui dépassait et s'écroula par terre sur la moquette aux longs poils qui recouvrait le sol.

- Yoshiki ça va ? s'enquit la fille sur laquelle il avait buté. Je suis désolée…

- C'est pas grave…marmonna Yoshiki en se relevant lourdement pour aller atteindre tant bien que mal le comptoir. Il s'assit derrière, sur un tabouret et sous le rire tonitruant de hide qui, au ton de sa voix, devait être bourré comme un coing :

- Alors Yoshiki ? On ne supporte même plus l'alcool ?

Yoshiki ne releva pas et se servit un verre d'eau froide et s'aspergea également le visage. Il avait une sourde envie de vomir mais pas suffisamment forte pour qu'il le fasse vraiment. Peut-être devrait-il se forcer pour essayer de sortir de son corps ce trop-plein d'alcool qui ne pouvait rien lui faire de bon ? Qu'aurait dit Toshi en le voyant comme ça ?

_J'aimerais bien qu'il soit là…_

L'avantage d'être derrière le comptoir était qu'il était à l'écart de la foule, bien tranquille dans son petit coin d'où il pouvait observer toute la salle. Comme d'habitude, on finit par mettre de la musique, un de ces morceaux de dance dont Yoshiki avait horreur pour que les filles se mettent à chanter et à danser. Sur sa banquette, Aya discutait avec d'autres clientes et se trémoussait d'un air absent. Quant à hide, on entendait que lui lorsqu'il lançait ses remarques gouailleuses pour faire rire son auditoire et garder l'ambiance au beau fixe. Il aurait fait un excellent animateur. Du coin de l'œil, Yoshiki vit arriver Heath, le teint très pâle qui sortait des toilettes et qui vint chercher d'autres bouteilles.

- Tu t'es fait vomir ?

- Ouais…j'en ai plein le dos de cette soirée…

- Moi aussi.

Heath s'éloigna avec ses bouteilles, la mine maussade. Yoshiki avait la tête de plus en plus lourde et pensa que ce serait trop beau qu'il puisse rester là toute la nuit. Il croisa les bras et y posa sa tête, les yeux fermés pour essayer de prendre un peu de repos sans s'endormir. Il lui sembla bientôt que tous les bruits qu'il entendait se fondaient dans son esprit en lui donnant l'impression de venir de très loin. Il était conscient d'être dans cet état intermédiaire entre le sommeil et le réveil, lorsque des commencements de rêve viennent se mélanger aux sons de la réalité. Mais il fut tiré de cette douce sensation par un cri strident de fille. Il sursauta et sortit de derrière son comptoir pour voir ce qui se passait et son cœur rata un battement.

Renversé sur sa banquette, le teint plus cireux que jamais, hide ne répondait plus aux appels des filles qui le secouaient désespérément pour le réveiller. Pris de panique, car il était le seul du club à connaître l'état réel de hide, Yoshiki bondit jusqu'au téléphone et appela une ambulance. Puis il se précipita vers hide :

- Les filles, écartez-vous que je le sorte de là !

Avec l'aide de Heath, il porta hide à l'écart sur une banquette libérée pour lui. Yoshiki n'avait pas la moindre notion de médecine et ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il lui prit juste le pouls pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie.

- Je suppose que c'est le rythme normal…Bon sang, pourvu que les secours arrivent vite !

Evidemment, la fête était finie et toute la salle se pressait anxieusement autour d'eux. Certaines filles tamponnaient leurs larmes avec d'énormes mouchoirs.

- Je vais attendre les secours dehors, déclara Heath qui sortit en courant.

Yoshiki, impuissant, ne put rien faire d'autre que prendre la main de hide en priant de toutes ses forces pour que cette soirée n'ait pas déjà été sa dernière.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'ambulance arriva à grands renforts de sirènes qui attirèrent dehors tout les gens qu'il y avait au _Loveless_. Ainsi, tout le monde fut au courant de l'accident. Tandis que l'on faisait entrer le brancard de hide dans l'ambulance, Yoshiki eut la surprise de voir Mokomichi s'approcher de lui avec un visage grave :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Yoshiki ne pouvait évidemment pas dire la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas. Il était ivre et tout d'un coup, il s'est effondré. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive. Je crois qu'il a trop poussé.

- Merde…alors on va arrêter le concours là pour pouvoir faire les comptes équitablement.

- C'est bien le moment de penser à ça, ne put s'empêcher de dire Yoshiki. C'est à cause de votre imbécile de concours qu'il en est là !

Mokomichi hocha la tête sans se vexer et regarda l'ambulance emporter hide à l'hôpital.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. Tu comptes aller à l'hosto là ?

- Dés que j'aurais dessoûlé, dit Yoshiki. J'arrive plus à marcher droit.

- Ouais moi non plus, je suis plus très frais. Bon la fête est finie pour ce soir.

Mokomichi le salua d'un signe de tête et retraversa la route pour aller donner des nouvelles à tous ceux qui étaient dans son club et qui attendaient sur le trottoir.

Yoshiki sentit Aya se glisser à côté de lui :

- Je m'en vais. Tiens-moi au courant pour hide dés que tu auras des nouvelles.

- D'accord. Fais gaffe à toi.

- Toi aussi…

Après le départ d'Aya, Yoshiki s'occupa de fermer le club avec ses collègues après que toutes les clientes se soient dispersées. Peu de paroles furent échangées car ils étaient tous abrutis de fatigue et d'inquiétude. Ensuite, ils se dispersèrent, Yoshiki refaisant le chemin jusqu'à chez lui avec l'impression de marcher dans un brouillard. Plus d'une fois, il crut tomber et s'endormir sur place. Par chance, il arriva jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber tel quel dans son beau costume d'hôte de soirée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7/**

Dés qu'il fut sur pied, (l'estomac sérieusement brouillé cependant), Yoshiki se rendit à l'hôpital en priant pour ne pas retrouver hide, branché de partout et déjà agonisant. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa chambre, il entendit par la porte ouverte, la voix excédée d'une infirmière :

- Monsieur Matsumoto, c'est un hôpital ici ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de fumer !

- Même pas dans ma chambre ? Pfff !

La voix de hide…rauque et faible, complètement différente de sa voix normale. Yoshiki s'approcha et passa prudemment la tête à l'intérieur de la chambre. hide était assis en tailleur sur son lit dans une blouse d'hôpital verte. Son visage avait toujours cette teinte jaune alarmante et il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Même le rose de ses cheveux semblait terni tellement il avait l'air mal en point.

hide aperçut Yoshiki et s'écria :

- Tiens t'es là toi ? C'est gentil de venir me voir !

- Je suis content que tu sois conscient. Tu m'as fait vraiment peur hier soir, dit Yoshiki en entrant.

- Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Euh non…je suis un ami.

- Tant pis, essayez quand même de faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule ! n'hésita pas à dire l'infirmière en jetant un regard las vers hide qui prit un air boudeur. Il veut sortir d'ici et refuse tous les soins. Nous ne pouvons pas l'en empêcher mais…s'il continue comme ça, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne tienne pas longtemps.

hide l'interrompit grossièrement :

- Hé Yoshiki ! Je ne serais pas venu pour rien parce que j'ai appris comment s'appelle ma maladie. La cirrhose du foie ! C'est moche hein ?

Yoshiki l'observa un instant, les yeux écarquillés par l'effarement de le voir encore prendre cette attitude. Mais d'un autre côté, il admirait son courage.

L'infirmière lui lança un regard consterné puis ajouta en s'adressant à Yoshiki :

- Le médecin va arriver pour discuter de tout ça et éventuellement signer une décharge comme quoi monsieur Matsumoto renonce à se soigner. Mais il vous écoutera peut-être davantage que moi.

Après quoi elle sortit et les laissa seuls. hide, un petit sourire en coin, croisa les bras derrière sa tête et s'allongea sur son lit comme s'il était à l'hôtel :

- Alors vas-y. Déploie toute ton éloquence pour essayer de me persuader de bouffer mes derniers jours dans un hôpital.

- Tu m'as dit que ton cas était incurable ! Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il y a encore un espoir !

- Tu parles, ils n'en savent rien ! Mais les médecins ne veulent jamais lâcher un patient tant qu'il y a encore des médicaments avec lesquels le gaver. Ils n'ont jamais dit qu'ils pouvaient me sauver. Ils m'ont seulement dit qu'ils allaient essayer car mon cas est assez grave apparemment. Pour m'en sortir, il faudrait que je reste ici et que je cesse totalement de boire. Que je bourre de saloperies de médocs pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Et mon club, il va marcher tout seul pendant ce temps ? Et quand bien même, j'ai pas envie de ça…j'ai pas envie…

- Tu pourrais au moins te calmer sur l'alcool ! protesta Yoshiki qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Ca pourrait suffire à ce que tu ailles mieux. Regarde-toi, tu as l'air d'un zombie !

hide sourit :

- Ouais je sais…J'ai vomi toutes mes tripes en me réveillant.

Le médecin arriva et hide lui opposa les mêmes discours qu'à Yoshiki. Ne pouvant pas l'obliger à se soigner contre son gré, le praticien n'eut d'autres choix que de lui faire signer une décharge et de le laisser sortir.

hide s'habilla, refusant l'aide de Yoshiki qui ne le sentait pourtant pas très fort sur ses jambes. Le jeune homme, qui prenait rarement sa voiture car, dans la circulation infernale de Tokyo, on allait plus vite par le métro, lui offrit de repasser le chercher pour le reconduire chez lui ce que hide accepta cette fois.

Yoshiki retourna donc chez lui pour récupérer sa voiture et reconduisit hide jusqu'à son appartement. Pendant qu'ils roulaient, hide demanda soudainement :

- Au fait, qui a gagné ? Je parie que cette enflure de Mokomichi en a profité !

- Pas du tout figure-toi ! Il a tout arrêté quand il a su ce qui t'arrivait. Il m'a dit que comme ça, vous pourriez faire équitablement vos comptes.

- Ah bonne nouvelle ! Je m'occupe de ça le plus vite possible et je lui téléphonerai pour l'entendre crever de dépit !

- Moi je te conseillerai plutôt d'aller dormir et de faire un peu attention à toi ! Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas ouvrir le club ce soir pour te reposer.

- Oui maman ! De toute façon, ce soir tu fais le pianiste dans ton restau alors tu ne seras pas là pour me surveiller !

- T'es désespérant…

Lorsqu'il se gara devant _L'Araneia_, hide ne sortit pas tout de suite et lui dit :

- Hé…Merci.

Yoshiki se tourna vers lui, l'air sombre :

- Pas de quoi.

- C'est pas la peine de te faire du mouron pour moi tu sais. Il faut toujours que tu t'inquiètes pour les autres. Si t'étais plus égoïste, je suis sûr que tu aurais la tête un peu plus tranquille.

- Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens coupable quand je laisse tomber les gens. Je suis pas un bon disciple pour toi.

- Non c'est vrai. Allez, je te laisse.

hide sortit de la voiture et rentra à l'intérieur sans se retourner. Yoshiki, lui, le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu avec un mélange de tristesse et de découragement. Il comprenait pourquoi hide se laissait mourir mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mal le vivre. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait bien tout compte fait. En tout cas, c'était quelqu'un d'hors normes.

Heureusement, il avait prévu dans cette journée certaines choses qui la rendraient un peu meilleure qu'elle n'avait commencé. Il put enfin se rendre à la boutique de musique pour acheter son piano. La soirée de la veille avait fini en drame mais elle avait été riche en pourboires et Yoshiki savait qu'il pouvait se permettre cet achat sans risquer de se retrouver sur la paille pendant un mois. Un sentiment de bonheur comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps l'envahit lorsqu'il put enfin regarder ce piano magnifique en se disant qu'il lui appartenait. Pour un peu, il l'aurait enlacé et embrassé ! Le vendeur, visiblement touché par sa joie, lui dit :

- Vous savez quoi ? J'suis content qu'il vous appartienne. On aurait dit qu'il attendait de partir avec vous depuis tout ce temps. Nos livreurs viendront vous l'installer chez vous demain. J'espère que ce sera possible de le monter par l'escalier.

- Normalement il passe oui. Mais ce ne sera pas facile de le porter…

- Oh ne vous en faites pas pour ça, ils sont costauds et habitués à toutes sortes de situations délicates ! Ils vous l'emmèneront sans y faire la moindre éraflure.

Yoshiki sourit largement, presque euphorique parce que la moitié de son rêve-la plus facile- était réalisée. Il caressa la surface brillante du piano comme s'il voulait lui parler. Il l'aurait sans doute fait s'il avait été seul. Alors il se contenta de dire dans sa tête :

_Avec toi, je suis sûr d'aller jusqu'au bout. Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer… _

Comme seconde chose agréable, il avait prévu de téléphoner à Toshi. Avec tous les récents évènements, il débordait d'envie de le voir pour lui parler de tout et de l'entendre aussi lui raconter ces derniers jours. A cette heure-ci, il devait être au travail mais il ressentit une piqûre de joie au cœur lorsqu'il l'entendit décrocher et dire immédiatement :

- Salut Yoshiki.

- Tiens comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

- Ton nom s'affiche sur mon écran banane !

Yoshiki se mit à rire mais quelque chose dans la voix de Toshi le chiffonnait :

- Tu vas bien ? Je te dérange au travail peut-être ?

- Non, je suis chez moi, je ne suis pas allé bosser.

- Tu as pris un congé ?

- On va dire ça…

Toshi se tut pendant un instant puis il demanda d'une voix un peu hésitante :

- Tu veux venir ?

- Oui bien sûr, dit Yoshik qui ne demandait que ça. C'est quoi ton adresse ?

Toshi la lui donna et Yoshiki sentit confusément qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Mais il ne posa pas de questions au téléphone et se dépêcha de se rendre chez Toshi pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque le médecin, si impeccable d'habitude, lui ouvrit avec l'aspect d'un homme qui s'est laissé aller : vieux pull informe et barbe de trois jours.

- Tu as mine de papier mâché, dit Yoshiki en entrant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je suis désolé…Je t'ai fait venir parce que…je crois que j'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un mais…comme on se connaît pas depuis longtemps, tu dois trouver ça étrange.

- Toshi écoute, je vais te dire ce que je pense vraiment dit fermement Yoshiki en le prenant par les épaules. Je me fiche totalement de ne pas te connaître depuis longtemps. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ? Que nous manquions tous les deux d'un ami. J'ai pas eu le réflexe de te répondre que moi, j'étais déjà le tien. Je me sens tellement d'affinités avec…

Yoshiki s'interrompit car son discours lui parut soudain profondément cliché, artificiel et un peu déplacé. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer le fait qu'il se sentait profondément en accord avec Toshi depuis le début. Heureusement, Toshi n'eut pas besoin d'explications plus claires pour comprendre. Il lui serra la main avec effusion :

- Je comprends…moi c'est pareil.

Yoshiki lui sourit :

- Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Ma femme m'a quitté.

- Oh, je suis désolé…que s'est-il passé ?

- La raison pour laquelle je t'ai semblé bizarre il y a deux jours était que je venais d'apprendre que j'étais stérile. Mais viens, nous n'allons pas rester debout ici.

Ils s'assirent dans le salon et Toshi poursuivit sous le regard attentif de Yoshiki.

- Depuis un moment, ça n'allait plus trop entre elle et moi parce que nous n'arrivions pas à avoir un enfant. Hier matin, je lui ai laissé les résultats de l'analyse avant de partir au travail et quand je suis revenu, elle était partie en me laissant un mot disant qu'elle était retournée chez ses parents pour réfléchir.

- Mais réfléchir à quoi ? Elle veut te quitter pour ça ? Ce ne serait pourtant pas compliqué qu'elle se fasse inséminer, objecta Yoshiki.

- Je sais mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle prend ça comme prétexte. Comme moi, elle a dû se demander pendant toute cette période si elle m'aimait encore. Pour ma part, je suis sûr de l'aimer toujours mais elle, elle doit encore avoir des doutes. Cette histoire de stérilité n'est que le problème de surface de la crise que notre mariage traverse.

- Tu devrais lui téléphoner pour essayer de la faire revenir.

- J'ai essayé mais à chaque fois, je suis tombé sur ses parents qui m'ont dit de la laisser tranquille.

- Je suis vraiment navré…dit tristement Yoshiki. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Toshi lui sourit avec douceur :

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi de ce côté-là de toute façon. Mais tu es venu et c'est déjà beaucoup.

- Oui mais tu as l'air complètement déprimé et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs c'est sûr…

Yoshiki se leva et lui prit la main pour l'inciter à se relever aussi :

- Viens, je vais te faire prendre l'air un peu, ça te fera du bien !

- Yoshiki ! s'écria Toshi qui se mit soudain à rire. Où on va ?

- J'en sais rien, boire un verre dans un endroit bien joyeux et bien bruyant ! Allez, quand est déprimé c'est bon d'avoir de l'agitation autour de soi.

- D'accord, d'accord mais donne-moi cinq minutes que je m'arrange un peu, je sais que j'ai une sale tête !

Yoshiki l'attendit dans le salon pendant que Toshi se préparait. Lorsqu'il revint, il était rasé de près, sentait bon l'après-rasage et portait un jean bien coupé et une jolie chemise. Yoshiki sourit à sa vue : ce look simple mais soigné lui allait bien et il avait beaucoup de charme. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de sortir de chez lui aussi facilement.

Ils prirent la voiture de Yoshiki et se rendirent à Shinjuku que Yoshiki connaissait comme sa poche. Tandis qu'ils déambulaient à la recherche d'un endroit sympa où se poser, Toshi jetait des regards perplexes aux adolescents qui suivaient des modes diverses et variées.

- Je les vois comme des mômes et je suis déjà complètement dépassé par la culture jeune. Et pourtant je n'ai que vingt-six ans…j'ai l'impression que le mariage m'a fait vieillir rapidement !

- Ca doit être parce que tu t'es marié jeune non ?

- A vingt et un an. Déjà cinq ans de mariage mais je n'aurais pas cru que ça finirait si vite…dit Toshi en baissant la tête.

Yoshiki lui passa un bras autour des épaules :

- Allez, c'est pas encore dit qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Garde espoir sinon tous mes efforts pour te redonner le sourire ne serviront à rien.

Toshi lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant.

Sur une soudaine envie de Yoshiki, qui n'avait rien mangé le matin à cause de son mal d'estomac dû à l'alcool, ils s'arrêtèrent chez un glacier et là, ils commandèrent les glaces les plus énormes qu'il y avait sur la carte : une double Banana Split pour Yoshiki et un chocolat liégeois pour Toshi avec supplément de sauce !

- Je vais prendre deux kilos d'un coup mais tant pis !

- T'as raison ! dit Yoshiki qui avait déjà la bouche pleine de banane.

- Je réagis comme une meuf là quand même à me consoler avec de la glace…

Yoshiki éclata de rire :

- On s'en fout ! Le chocolat c'est bon pour le moral de tout le monde !

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit et Yoshiki raconta à Toshi la soirée chaotique de la veille. Le médecin se montra très intéressé et Yoshiki était tellement heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler à cœur ouvert qu'il ne lui cacha rien. Il lui parla des hôtes qui se font vomir pour ne pas garder trop d'alcool en eux et d'Aya, cette pauvre fille amoureuse de lui qui s'enlisait dans une vie trop dangereuse. Toshi l'écoutait sans faire de commentaires mais en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et sous son regard franc et clair, Yoshiki se sentait comme si sa vie s'éclaircissait aussi. Il l'avait trouvé son appui, son confident, l'ami qui lui manquait.

Lorsqu'il en arriva à l'accident de hide, Toshi fronça les sourcils :

- C'est mauvais signe, surtout si cet homme s'enivre tous les soirs. J'espère pour lui qu'il va arrêter l'alcool désormais.

Yoshiki se rembrunit. Le secret de hide n'était pas le sien, il ne pouvait donc pas révéler à Toshi qu'il était déjà trop tard pour le jeune homme qui avait pris la décision insensée de marcher d'un pas ferme vers la mort.

- Tu sais…boire fait partie de notre « profession ».

- Oui tu me l'as déjà expliqué et je t'ai fait part de mon opinion là-dessus. Je ne te juge pas, précisa-t-il, car je sais pourquoi tu continues à faire ce métier. Mais en ce qui concerne hide c'est la mort qu'il risque et vous autres aussi. Si vous ne mourrez pas jeunes, vous allez développer tout un tas de complications dont le cancer n'est pas la moindre.

- Je sais…, soupira Yoshiki d'une voix lasse en enfournant mélancoliquement une cuillère de glace à la vanille dans sa bouche.

Le visage de Toshi se fit très doux :

- J'espère que tu vas faire attention parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses mal.

Pour Yoshiki, ce fut comme si on lui avait recouvert le cœur d'une couverture bien chaude. Qui d'autre, à part sa mère, lui avait dit quelque chose comme ça ? Qui se souciait réellement de lui dans cette ville ? Trop touché pour pouvoir s'exprimer par des mots, Yoshiki céda à la première réaction spontanée qui lui vint : il prit la main droite de Toshi qui reposait sur la table et la serra très fort. Ce dernier sourit, sans la moindre réaction de rejet et resserra doucement sa prise.

- Hé ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Pardon…, dit Yoshiki d'une voix mal assurée sans lâcher sa main pour autant. C'est juste que je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé. C'est con à dire mais tant pis.

Toshi eut un léger rire dépourvu de moquerie :

- Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi. Je me sens bien mieux que tout à l'heure.

Yoshiki, qui avait le sentiment de ne plus rien peser, finit par lâcher Toshi pour replonger dans sa glace, une façon comme une autre d'essayer de passer à une atmosphère plus normale.

- On te livre ton piano demain ? demanda Toshi. Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?

- Normalement, les livreurs devraient pouvoir s'en sortir seuls. J'espère ! Mais toi, tu n'iras pas travailler demain non plus.

- Si, grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé suffisamment d'entrain pour m'y remettre. Mais j'aurais très bien pu me prendre encore un jour de congé pour t'aider. Je ne te cache pas que je suis curieux de voir cette merveille et de t'entendre jouer.

- Dés qu'il est là, je t'appelle et tu viens quand tu veux !

- D'accord !

Et en effet, le lendemain matin, le piano arriva chez Yoshiki. Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne vivait qu'au premier étage car la montée de l'escalier ne fut pas une mince affaire. Ce dernier était assez large mais il ne fallut pas moins de quatre hommes très musclés pour arriver à soulever l'instrument. Yoshiki, qui n'avait pas de forces dans les bras, les guida comme il put en se sentant des sueurs froides à chaque fois que son piano tanguait d'un côté ou de l'autre au cours de la montée. Au bout d'une ascension périlleuse, le piano fut installé au milieu de son salon qui sembla soudain plus petit. Mais Yoshiki s'en fichait : il l'avait enfin son piano ! Ses doigts lui démangeaient d'aller s'y mettre immédiatement mais il eut tout de même la gentillesse d'offrir à boire aux livreurs avant qu'ils s'en aillent. Une fois seul, Yoshiki ferma portes et fenêtres (heureusement que l'appartement était insonorisé) comme il le faisait chez sa mère lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans une bulle coupée du monde pour jouer. Puis il s'assit sur le tabouret, caressa longuement les touches noires et blanches et le bois rutilant qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Le piano brillait et, dans l'imagination de Yoshiki, frémissait d'impatience autant que lui. Enfin, Yoshiki posa ses mains sur les touches et se mit à jouer sans interruption…pendant des heures.

C'est la sonnerie de son portable qui le ramena brutalement de son monde de musique à la réalité. C'était hide qui l'informait que _L'Araneia_ serait fermé ce soir-là. Yoshiki, inquiet, lui demanda comment il allait :

- Un peu mieux, répondit hide. Mais j'ai pas du tout envie d'aller bosser, je risquerai de me montrer désagréable ! Je vais me pieuter jusqu'à demain.

- Tu veux que je passe si t'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Un petit ricanement moqueur lui répondit :

- Oh non, je n'ai besoin de rien et même pas de tes jolies fesses que je n'aurais même pas la force de prendre. Alors reste chez toi et fais dodo gentiment !

Yoshiki grimaça à cette blague de mauvais goût mais il décréta qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber et souhaita la bonne nuit à hide. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il sourit largement à la perspective d'avoir enfin une soirée pour lui et une idée réjouissante lui vint :

- Allô Toshi ! Je bosse pas ce soir, tu veux venir ? J'ai mon piano ! On se fait une pizza ?

- Pas de soucis, j'arrive dés que j'ai fini de travailler ! Mais je risque d'arriver vers vingt heures.

- C'est pas grave je t'attends.

Yoshiki, tout joyeux, commanda la pizza pour vingt heures, alla prendre une douche et enfila un jean confortable ainsi qu'un t-shirt tout simple. Sur les coups de vingt heures, Toshi arriva, l'air passablement épuisé :

- Mon Dieu quelle journée…j'ai l'impression que les gens qui voulaient me voir hier sont tous venus aujourd'hui…j'en peux plus…

Heureusement, la pizza arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Comme deux adolescents, ils s'assirent à même le sol, sur la table basse qu'il y avait devant la télé. Yoshiki était en train de regarder la chaîne musicale qui faisait une spécial rock. Ils se mirent tout naturellement à parler de musique et ils découvrirent avec joie qu'ils avaient quasiment les mêmes goûts. Le clip de _Still Loving You_ de Scorpions passa et Toshi se mit à chantonner sur cette chanson qui lui rappelait de quelle façon ses copains de lycée s'étaient éhontément servis de ce titre pour draguer des filles. Mais il s'aperçut que Yoshiki le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des melons.

- Oups j'suis désolé ! Ca m'arrive parfois de me mettre à chanter comme ça, parfois je ne m'en rends même pas compte.

- Mais j'hallucine…tu as une voix magnifique !

Toshi piqua un fard :

- Euh ouais…c'est ce qu'ils disaient à MSF. Les patients me disaient même que ma voix les faisait se sentir mieux.

- Oh c'est génial ! Chante encore !

- Euh…Yoshiki, c'est un peu gênant…

- Rha tu fais ton timide maintenant !

Toshi sourit et s'essuya les doigts car il avait fini sa pizza.

- C'est moi qui suis venu pour t'entendre. Ton piano est magnifique dis-moi ! Tu me joues un truc ?

- Oui ! dit Yoshiki en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Bon si tu permets, je m'installe dans ton canapé avant de m'endormir sur le tapis…

- Hé ! Tu dors pas quand je joue hein ?

- Non, non t'inquiète ! dit Toshi qui s'installa sur le sofa de tout son long en poussant un soupir d'aise.

Pas fatigué du tout d'avoir joué toute la journée, Yoshiki se réinstalla au piano et se mit à jouer un prélude de Bach qu'il aimait beaucoup. Toshi l'écouta, le sourire aux lèvres : il connaissait ce morceau mais le jeu de Yoshiki lui semblait dégager une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais entendue chez un autre pianiste.

Yoshiki joua, joua, trop heureux de cette soirée et de savoir que quelqu'un l'écoutait et appréciait sa musique car il voyait Toshi sourire, les yeux fermés. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et s'approcha du médecin, pris d'un petit soupçon. Toshi s'était endormi sans cesser de sourire ! Yoshiki s'assit par terre, les bras entourant ses genoux et le regarda, partagé entre l'envie de le réveiller et celle de le laisser dormir pour qu'il reste avec lui plus longtemps. En regardant son visage, une sorte de noyau d'émotion concentrée se forma au creux de son ventre. Il était heureux et s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'être affreusement bizarre et gnangnan, il aurait remercié Toshi d'être là parce que sa présence chaleureuse lui faisait plus de bien qu'il n'aurait été capable de le dire.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'on l'observait, Toshi se réveilla et sembla un peu surpris :

- Zut, je me suis endormi ! Désolé Yoshiki mais ta musique est tellement belle que j'étais en train de faire de beaux rêves.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que tu es fatigué.

Toshi acquiesça et bailla en s'étirant largement.

- Pffff, j'ai la flemme de conduire…

- Alors dors ici !

La proposition avait jailli des lèvres de Yoshiki sans qu'il y réfléchisse et il se demanda pendant un moment si c'était une chose à dire. Mais Toshi, lui, paraissait la trouver tentante.

- Euh…t'es sûr que je peux ?

- Evidemment ! Demain c'est dimanche et…disons que ça ne gênera personne si tu ne rentres pas…dit-il d'une voix mal assurée parce qu'il rappelait à Toshi que sa femme était partie.

Ce dernier fit une petite moue triste puis il haussa les épaules et dit :

- Oui pourquoi pas après tout ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver tout seul chez moi. C'est plus sympa ici.

Yoshiki sourit largement :

- Chouette ! J'ai encore le futon sur lequel je dormais quand je suis arrivé ici parce que j'avais même pas de quoi me payer un lit ! Tu vas pouvoir dormir dans ma chambre.

- J'ai pas fait ça depuis que je suis gosse ! dit Toshi qui semblait ravi. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on passe la nuit à se raconter des histoires de fantômes !

Il se leva et Yoshiki lui laissa la salle de bain et de quoi se changer pendant qu'il installait le futon. Il avait réellement le sentiment de retourner en enfance à l'époque où il invitait des copains à la maison. Quelle bonne soirée il avait passée, loin de ce maudit club !

Ils se couchèrent et dans le noir, ils continuèrent encore à parler et à rire. Peu à peu, Yoshiki remarqua que Toshi se faisait silencieux. Il se pencha par-dessus son lit et chuchota :

- Tu dors ?

- Non…, répondit Toshi dans un soupir triste.

- Tu déprimes ?

- T'as jamais été angoissé à l'idée de rater ta vie ?

- Bien sûr que si. Tout le temps depuis que je suis dans cette putain de galère…Mais j'ai retrouvé espoir maintenant que mon piano est là. Je vais me battre pour m'en tirer. Parce que le jour où je me rendrai compte que j'ai raté ma vie…je n'aurais plus qu'à me tirer une balle.

- Oui…moi je me pose plein de questions. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter MSF. Si mon mariage est foutu, je me demande ce qu'il va me rester. Je déteste cette ville et la vie que je mène. J'ai envie de repartir, tellement envie…

Yoshiki tendit le bras et à tâtons, il chercha la main de Toshi qui se joignit à la sienne pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Ca me ferait chier que tu partes..., murmura-t-il. Mais dis-toi bien que ta vie ne dépend que de toi et qu'il faut faire ce qu'on aime avant tout même si le monde fait souvent de son mieux pour nous en empêcher. Fais ce qu'il faut pour que, le jour de ta mort, au moment de regarder en arrière, tu puisses te dire que tu auras aimé ta vie.

Il sentit la main de Toshi serrer très fort la sienne :

- Merci Yoshiki…

Yoshiki sourit dans le noir puis il lâcha doucement la main de Toshi. Après cela, ils ne parlèrent plus et finirent peu à peu par s'endormir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8/**

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Yoshiki reçut le programme du concours d'entrée au Conservatoire de Tokyo qui se composait de deux œuvres, l'une obligatoire et l'autre facultative. Celle qui était obligatoire prouvait à quel point on demandait un excellent niveau aux postulants : Le troisième mouvement de l_'Appassionata_ de Beethoven. C'était un morceau très rapide. Il l'avait déjà plus ou moins travaillé par le passé mais il lui faudrait des jours de travail intense pour la mémoriser et l'exécuter avec suffisamment de dextérité. Parmi les morceaux à choisir, il fut heureux d'y trouver _Une Larme_ de Moussgorsky, un morceau mélancolique et lent qu'il connaissait déjà. Il se mit immédiatement à l'ouvrage, n'ayant qu'un mois pour se préparer tout en poursuivant ses activités du soir.

Yoshiki commençait enfin à entrevoir le bout du tunnel mais il y avait encore une petite ombre au tableau : hide. Ce dernier avait repris ses activités mais il parvenait de moins en moins à cacher son état. _L'Araneia_ avait remporté le concours qui s'était si mal terminé et hide, plus arrogant que jamais, dés son retour voulut fêter ça en buvant jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Il avait fait l'imbécile comme avant mais son sourire n'avait plus son éclat habituel et de grosses cernes marquaient son visage même sous une couche de fond de teint au point que les autres commençaient à se poser des questions. Yoshiki ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui car il supportait difficilement de devoir rester impuissant.

Malheureusement pour Yoshiki, sa propre santé n'était pas non plus au beau fixe. En plus des nuits blanches qu'il était obligé de passer, le fait de travailler son piano comme un fou la journée l'épuisait et il manquait terriblement de sommeil. La perspective d'un échec au concours lui faisait faire des cauchemars. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il deviendrait si jamais il échouait après tant d'efforts.

Au bout d'une semaine, tous ces soucis cumulés finirent par lui provoquer de tels moments d'angoisse qu'un jour où il se trouva incapable de jouer tellement ses doigts se mirent à trembler. Un peu paniqué, il pensa à Toshi comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils étaient devenus de véritables amis, rapprochés d'autant plus rapidement par la solitude dans laquelle ils vivaient l'un et l'autre et plus que jamais, Yoshiki sentit à quel point Toshi lui était devenu indispensable. Mais il était si occupé avec son travail que Yoshiki ne le voyait pas aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait souhaité. De plus, il hésitait à lui parler de ses soucis, par fierté parce qu'il ne voulait pas encore passer pour un boulet qui ne savait pas s'en sortir seul. Mais cette fois, son besoin d'aide fut trop fort. Toshi seul saurait peut-être trouver les mots pour le calmer. Alors, sans réfléchir davantage, Yoshiki prit sa veste et sortit de chez lui.

Le médecin fut un peu surpris de le voir débarquer comme patient :

- Yoshiki ? Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine ! Tu es malade ?

- Je crois oui…, dit le pianiste en s'asseyant sur le grand fauteuil blanc qui servait aux auscultations. Toshi… je…j'ai peur…

Il serra les poings pour ne pas que Toshi voit ses doigts trembler. Mais ce dernier s'approcha et posa doucement ses mains sur les siennes :

- Tes mains sont complètement gelées et tu trembles…Tu fais une crise d'angoisse ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Yoshiki se mit à parler, les mots sortant en un flot de plus en plus incontrôlable tellement il avait besoin de vider son sac :

- Je suis fatigué…et…j'ai peur de rater le concours. Toshi, c'est ma seule porte de sortie, le seul moyen de réaliser mon rêve. Et si j'échoue ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je n'aurais pas la force de le surmonter ! Je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça encore un an. L'alcool me rend malade, je vomis à chaque fois que je rentre du club, j'ai perdu cinq kilos depuis quinze jours…

Il fut interrompu un peu brutalement lorsque Toshi l'agrippa fortement par les épaules. Yoshiki leva la tête et croisa son regard inquiet.

- Yoshiki pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? Non c'est moi qui aurais dû voir ça…Enlève ton t-shirt, je vais vérifier ton état.

Yoshiki obtempéra et se mit torse nu puis ajouta en soupirant :

- J'ai fait exprès de ne pas t'en parler, dit Yoshiki en baissant la tête. Je suis tout le temps en train de te raconter mes malheurs mais toi tu as assez de soucis comme ça alors je…

Il ne put finir parce qu'il se retrouva le visage enfoui dans la chemise de Toshi qui le serrait contre lui. La chaleur humaine que dégageait Toshi était si forte, le soulagement qu'il lui procurait était si grand que tout à coup, Yoshiki craqua et se mit à pleurer. Il entoura la taille de Toshi de ses bras. Ce dernier, l'entendant renifler, lui caressa les cheveux. Il s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour Yoshiki. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait d'être toujours la personne vers laquelle il se tournait quand il avait besoin de réconfort le touchait profondément. Son envie de le soutenir et de prendre soin de lui n'en était que plus forte. Il aimait tellement avoir quelqu'un à protéger. Il lui chuchota :

- Ne te retiens jamais de venir me parler Yoshiki. Je suis ton ami et les amis sont faits pour ça.

Yoshiki répondit par un signe de tête mais ne se détacha pas tout de suite de Toshi dont les mains descendirent sur son dos pour le frictionner. Mais la chair de poule lui vint lorsqu'il toucha sa peau. Ce n'était qu'un geste d'affection mais Yoshiki se prit à l'apprécier plus que de raison. Il voulait que Toshi garde toujours ses mains sur lui parce qu'il lui faisait du bien.

Mais il fallut bien le relâcher ce qu'il fit à regret. Toshi lui sourit et lui demanda de s'allonger sur le fauteuil. Yoshiki obéit et se détendit. Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il avait pleuré. Du moins au niveau du moral parce qu'il y avait toujours cette affreuse sensation de nausée.

- J'ai envie de vomir depuis hier c'est affreux…

Toshi, stéthoscope autour du cou, posa le rond de métal froid sur son cœur d'une main. De l'autre, il appuya légèrement sur le haut de l'abdomen de Yoshiki. Ce dernier sursauta sous une pointe de douleur :

- Ca fait mal ici…

- C'est ton foie Yoshiki…, dit Toshi dont le front se marqua d'une légère ride d'inquiétude. Je te l'avais déjà dit avant, il faut que tu arrêtes de boire. Tu n'as jamais vraiment cessé n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai pas pu…j'ai pas pu Toshi…

Tout à coup, Yoshiki fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Il se leva très vite :

- Envie de vomir…

Et se précipita vers le mini-lavabo pour s'y vider du peu de nourriture qu'il lui restait encore dans l'estomac. Toshi posa ses mains sur son dos et le frotta de haut en bas en murmurant :

- Ca va aller…

Un sanglot jaillit des lèvres de Yoshiki. Il ouvrit le robinet et s'asperger abondamment la bouche et le visage pour se nettoyer :

- Je suis malade…j'ai sûrement la même chose que hide. Je vais mourir ?

- Non ! s'écria Toshi dont le cœur se serra. Non, tu n'en es pas au même point que lui ! Et toi, on va te soigner, je te le garantis Yoshiki. A partir de maintenant, je t'interdis la moindre goutte d'alcool ! Tu vas expliquer à hide que si lui il a envie de se foutre en l'air, c'est son problème mais qu'il n'a pas le droit de t'entraîner avec lui ! Et si ça lui suffit pas, c'est moi qui irai lui mettre du plomb dans la tête !

Yoshiki se tourna vers lui. Les yeux de Toshi brillaient et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en colère.

- Désolé…

- Ne t'excuse pas et fais plutôt ce que je te dis, dit Toshi sur un ton plus doux. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes gravement malade et je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour t'éviter ça. Gare à toi si je te trouve encore ivre !

Toshi croisa les bras et sourit malicieusement en ajoutant :

- Tiens je vais peut-être me mettre à squatter chez toi pour guetter ton retour au petit matin ?

- Ca ne me gênerait pas que tu le fasses. Ca me changera d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'attende pour une fois !

Yoshiki avait parlé sans réfléchir et se rendit compte que c'était s'aventurer beaucoup car Toshi ne parlait sûrement pas sérieusement. Le médecin eut un sourire un peu énigmatique et se contenta de venir serrer Yoshiki contre lui sans répondre directement à ce qu'il venait de dire. Yoshiki se sentit un peu déçu. Il devait bien avouer qu'il aurait été heureux que Toshi s'exclame : « Allez fais moi de la place, ce soir, j'emménage chez toi ! ». Après tout, c'était possible puisque maintenant personne ne l'attendait chez lui non plus. Mais visiblement, Toshi n'avait fait que plaisanter.

Sans le lâcher, Toshi lui chuchota :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Mouais…

- Alors réinstalle-toi j'ai pas fini.

Yoshiki retourna s'allonger sur le fauteuil avec une mine morose qui se teinta d'anxiété quand il vit Toshi s'approcher avec une seringue :

- Hé tu fais quoi là ?!

- Je vais te faire une prise de sang cher ami, dit Toshi d'un air plus qu'amusé. T'as besoin d'un check-up complet pour être sûr que tu ne traînes rien de grave. Alors tu restes sage, ça ne fait pas mal.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous…, grogna Yoshiki qui préféra ne pas regarder lorsque Toshi planta l'aiguille dans l'intérieur de son bras avec tant de douceur qu'il s'en rendit à peine compte.

- Et voilà ! Alors t'es pas « mouru » ? se moqua-t-il en retirant l'aiguille.

Yoshiki lui tira la langue. Puis il le regarda s'affairer avant de se décider à poser une question à laquelle il pensait depuis qu'il était entré :

- Des nouvelles de ta femme ?

Toshi secoua la tête :

- Toujours pareil…Et tu sais quoi ? Je commence à penser qu'il n'y a que cette histoire de stérilité.

- Comment ça ?

- Depuis qu'elle est partie, je reçois des coups de fils d'un homme qui cherche à la joindre. Au début, je n'ai pas osé dire qu'elle m'avait quitté alors il a continué à appeler. Il n'a jamais voulu me laisser un message pour elle. J'avais sérieusement l'impression que ça l'énervait de tomber sur moi.

- Oh…tu crois qu'elle t'a trompé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait déjà que je parvienne à lui parler pour le savoir.

Toshi soupira légèrement puis refit face à Yoshiki avec un sourire triste :

- Changeons de sujet mais je vais être obligé de te poser quelques questions embarrassantes avant d'envoyer ton sang à l'analyse.

- Ah oui ? dit Yoshiki qui se redressa légèrement. Peu importe pose-les moi. Je n'ai pas de secrets.

- D'accord alors dis-moi, est-ce que tu t'es déjà drogué ?

- Quand j'étais plus jeune oui…j'ai fumé des joints pendant quelques temps mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

- Tu n'as fait que ça ? Tu ne t'es pas piqué, t'as rien pris de plus dur ? Récemment surtout ?

- Non, assura Yoshiki. Je pense que je me fous suffisamment en l'air avec l'alcool.

- D'accord. Et…as-tu déjà couché…sans te protéger ?

Là, Yoshiki se sentit très mal. Avec hide, ils ne s'étaient jamais protégés.

Ne l'entendant pas répondre, Toshi l'interrogea du regard :

- Yoshiki…

Le jeune pianiste se mordit les lèvres de contrition :

- Je…ça m'est déjà arrivé…

Toshi plongea son regard grave dans le sien et demanda calmement :

- Tu connais les risques ?

Les yeux de Yoshiki recommencèrent à lui piquer et il répondit la gorge serrée :

- Oui…

Toshi ne dit rien de plus et lui tourna le dos pour aller remplir ce qui ressemblait à un formulaire. Si Yoshiki avait été debout, il se serait effondré. Toshi pensait-il qu'il risquait d'avoir le Sida ? Etait-il fâché de le voir aussi irresponsable ? Il se mit à parler alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler :

- Je couche avec hide de temps en temps…on n'est pas amoureux, on fait ça juste par besoin, pour se sentir mieux…

_Toshi…regarde-moi…_

Evidemment, Toshi ne s'aperçut pas de son désarroi et continua d'écrire. Tremblant de peur à l'idée de ce nouveau coup du sort, Yoshiki se recroquevilla sur le fauteuil. Pas le Sida, non pas ça…Il arrêterait définitivement ces idioties avec hide mais pitié… Il n'aurait plus qu'à aller se jeter sous un train avant d'être trop faible pour le faire.

Toshi remplissait un formulaire de renseignements qu'il devait envoyer au laboratoire avec l'échantillon de sang. Mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur la case « Rapports sexuels non protégés » qu'il avait cochée et il était perdu dans ses pensées. En plus, il s'agissait d'une relation avec un homme déjà très loin d'être clean, malade de l'alcool…Dieu savait quelles autres pathologies ce hide pouvait avoir encore contracté avant de les passer à Yoshiki ? Comme son ami avait-il pu se montrer aussi inconscient ?

Il en avait déjà soigné beaucoup des séropositifs. En Afrique, il en avait vu mourir dans un état de rachitisme terrible. Des souvenirs terribles ressurgissaient de sa mémoire. Et ici, à Tokyo, il avait aidé à en dépister plusieurs. Pour beaucoup, la découverte avait été le drame de leur vie. Et si Yoshiki avait attrapé cette saloperie ?

_Non c'est pas possible…Une telle injustice non !…Qu'il réussisse son concours et qu'il devienne musicien enfin. Il a assez souffert comme ça. _

Il fut ramené à la réalité par un pleur. Levant la tête de son formulaire, il se rendit compte que la crise d'angoisse de Yoshiki avait redoublé, probablement à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Désolé de l'avoir laissé sans soutien après ce qui devait avoir été un choc pour lui, Toshi retourna près de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il dégagea le visage de Yoshiki des cheveux qui le cachait et eut un pincement au cœur en sentant ses joues mouillées.

- Yoshiki, essaie de te calmer. Tu n'as peut-être rien tu sais. Ne perds pas espoir. Et quand bien même, on peut le soigner si c'est prit à temps. Ce n'est pas perdu.

Mais Yoshiki ne répondit pas et le médecin ne pouvait que comprendre. Le Sida terrifiait les gens et il aurait beau lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait, dans l'état de fragilité où Yoshiki était déjà en arrivant, il ne pourrait pas le rassurer avec de simples mots. Alors il se pencha sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras autant que lui permettait la position en chien de fusil de Yoshiki. Le cœur de Toshi tressaillit d'une étrange façon lorsqu'il posa sa tête contre la sienne et perçut la chaleur et l'odeur de Yoshiki. Il l'aimait beaucoup…il tenait fort à lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les pleurs et les tremblements de Yoshiki se calmer. Le pianiste lui saisit soudain la main et le médecin sourit d'attendrissement.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire aussi peur. Ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours là toujours…Si tu es malade, on te soignera et tu ne mourras pas, je te le jure. Il faut que tu gardes espoir.

Yoshiki tremblait mais ce n'était plus seulement d'angoisse. Le corps de Toshi reposant légèrement sur le sien lui provoquait un tel bouleversement qu'il aurait fallu être stupide ou complètement inexpérimenté pour ne pas réaliser ce qu'il signifiait.

Du désir…Un désir bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait eu pour aucune des filles de _L'Araneia_, même les plus allumeuses. Bien plus fort qu'avec hide qui pourtant l'avait fait crier son nom. Toshi, sans avoir jamais rien fait pour le séduire, avec son sourire et sa chaleur humaine avait fait bien plus que tous ceux-là. Yoshiki comprit qu'il était en était tombé amoureux et qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence. Mais Toshi était un homme marié qui attendait que sa femme revienne. Et soudain, Yoshiki souhaita que cette dernière ne revienne jamais parce qu'à son retour, Toshi n'aurait plus autant de temps pour lui. Oui, c'était égoïste mais pour une fois qu'il trouvait quelqu'un à qui tenir, il allait encore falloir qu'il le perde ?! Jamais il n'oserait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait cependant…

Il saisit la main de Toshi et l'écouta lui dire ses paroles rassurantes. Il se retourna sur le dos. Toshi s'écarta pour le laisser faire mais resta au-dessus de lui, appuyé sur ses avant-bras. Il devait pas être conscient d'à quel point il était séduisant, penché ainsi sur lui. Yoshiki respira profondément et parvint à lui sourire :

- Non, je ne mourrai pas. Ni de ça, ni de l'alcool, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pas avant d'être devenu un vrai pianiste. Je veux que tu viennes me voir le jour du concours et que tu me voies le réussir. Et quand je serai célèbre, je t'inviterai toujours à mes concerts !

Toshi se mit à rire :

- J'ai hâte que cette époque arrive !

Le rire encore sur les lèvres, il posa un baiser léger sur la joue de Yoshiki qui se sentit perdre pied mais qui se mit à sourire comme un idiot. Incroyable la vitesse à laquelle Toshi était parvenu à le remettre sur le chemin de l'espoir ! A présent, il avait de nouveau envie d'aller s'asseoir à son piano et de jouer pendant des heures.

Toshi se redressa et déclara :

- Je vais te prescrire de quoi t'empêcher de faire des crises d'angoisse et de quoi soigner tes élancements dus à l'alcool. Si tu arrêtes totalement de boire et que tu fais bien ce qu'il faut, ça ira mieux.

- Oui docteur, dit Yoshik en remettant son t-shirt.

Evidemment qu'il allait garder espoir et se battre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé son rêve, parce que Toshi croyait en lui et parce qu'il était profondément et sincèrement amoureux de lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Les résultats des tests sanguins de Yoshiki arrivèrent trois jours plus tard. Au lieu de les laisser au labo, Toshi les récupéra et demanda à Yoshiki de passer le voir chez lui. Il était anxieux, presque autant que Yoshiki mais en cas de mauvaise nouvelle, il voulait être là pour lui.

Yoshiki arriva. Il était sous le coup des anti-anxiolytiques prescrits par Toshi mais cela ne l'empêchait pas vraiment de se sentir nerveux à la pensée qu'il risquait d'apprendre qu'il était séropositif. Toshi ne le fit pas attendre et ouvrit l'enveloppe dès que Yoshiki fut entré.

- Tu veux lire ou je le fais ?

- Fais-le s'il te plaît…

Toshi sauta les longues colonnes d'analyses de toutes sortes et alla directement à l'essentiel. Sa respiration se bloqua pendant une seconde et tout d'un coup, un immense sourire de soulagement se dessina sur son visage :

- Tu n'as rien…Tu n'as pas le Sida Yoshiki !

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune pianiste pour percuter mais lorsque le soulagement l'envahit, il fut si fort qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux :

- Oh mon dieu merci…

Toshi, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage vint poser sa main sur sa joue :

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- T'imagine pas à quel point !

Yoshiki se mit à rire et se jeta tout à coup dans les bras de Toshi.

- J'avais tellement peur ! Mais je ne suis pas malade ! Je ne suis pas malade !

Toshi rit et lui tapota le dos :

- Pour être franc, moi aussi je m'angoissais !

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Toshi lâcha Yoshiki et décrocha. Le jeune pianiste, mal remis de ses émotions alla s'asseoir en attendant qu'il finisse. Il ne voulait pas écouter la conversation mais il comprit assez vite que Toshi avait encore à faire à cet homme qui n'arrêtait pas d'appeler pour Kaori. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Toshi qui semblait très agacé. Tout d'un coup, à la stupéfaction de Yoshiki, Toshi s'écria :

- Bon écoutez, si vous êtes l'amant de ma femme je vais vous donner un numéro où vous pourrez essayer de la joindre si ses parents ne vous en empêchent pas ! Appelez au 050 89 67 34 et fichez-moi la paix !

Et il raccrocha aussi sec.

Yoshiki en resta coi :

- Toshi…t'es malade ?

Le médecin mit ses mains sur ses hanches et poussa un soupir :

- Ca fait du bien quelque part.

Yoshiki se leva mais ne s'avança pas vers lui parce qu'il se demandait si Toshi avait réellement besoin de réconfort ou si finalement, il avait renoncé à sa femme.

- Toshi, je ne comprends pas…Tu ne veux plus la récupérer ?

- Je ne sais pas…, dit le médecin. Je ne sais vraiment plus ce que je veux. Elle est partie sans rien dire, elle me laisse végéter ici sans la moindre nouvelle depuis presque un mois maintenant alors…qu'elle me trompe ou non, je crois vraiment qu'elle ne veut plus de moi. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être suffisamment motivé pour avoir envie de me battre pour la reconquérir.

Yoshiki, en tant qu'ami, aurait dû se sentir désolé pour lui mais il n'y parvint pas. En amoureux un peu égoiste, il devait bien avouer qu'il serait ravi de ne jamais voir revenir Kaori. La peine de Toshi aurait été l'élément qui lui aurait donné mauvaise conscience mais son ami ne semblait plus aussi déprimé que lorsqu'elle était partie. Peut-être avait-il commencé à faire le deuil de son couple ?

Il se rassit sans rien trouver d'autre à ajouter. Il avait envie d'égayer Toshi, de lui montrer qu'il pouvait très bien vivre sans sa femme et qu'il serait même mieux sans elle. Il était absolument convaincu que Toshi ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerai jamais. Mais son amour était encore trop neuf pour que cette situation lui pèse déjà. Pour le moment, il en était encore à l'euphorie. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il allait lui rendre visite suffisait à le mettre en joie le matin. Pour le moment, il ne voulait rien d'autre que de continuer à le voir souvent et de l'avoir pour lui tout seul même en tant qu'ami. Il s'imaginait que si Toshi se séparait de sa femme, ils se rapprocheraient encore plus et passeraient leur vie comme confidents l'un de l'autre comme deux meilleurs amis revenus à l'adolescence, détachés pour toujours des contraintes maritales et familiales.

Au bout d'un moment, il proposa d'aller manger dehors. Toshi, qui était resté pensif devant le téléphone, plongea longuement son regard dans le sien et un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage. Ce qu'il était en train de penser, Yoshiki n'aurait pas su le dire mais il espérait que ce n'était pas à son désavantage. Toshi préférait peut-être qu'il le laisse tranquille parce qu'il n'avait pas le moral ? Et pourtant, le médecin répondit :

- Oui bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim et j'essaierais bien ce restaurant italien dont tu m'as parlé.

Ils sortirent et passèrent une bonne après-midi sans que jamais le nom de Kaori ne soit prononcé.

Un mois passa sans incident notable. De toute façon, Yoshiki avait l'esprit tellement préoccupé par l'approche du concours qu'il avait pratiquement fermé son esprit à tout évènement extérieur. A _L'Araneia,_ il faisait réellement le minimum syndical et ne buvait plus la moindre goutte d'alcool en dépit des questions que pouvaient lui faire les clientes. Il leur racontait qu'il était malade, qu'il prenait des cachets et donc qu'il ne devait pas boire. Et contrairement à ce que hide avait pu prétendre, cela ne freinait en rien la consommation des clientes qui étaient plus intéressées par sa compagnie qu'à le rendre ivre. Yoshiki savait que hide avait remarqué son changement de comportement mais ce dernier ne fit pas de commentaires et Yoshiki n'essaya pas d'aborder le sujet.

Aya venait toujours mais depuis le fameux soir du défi entre les deux clubs, Yoshiki l'appréciait plus qu'avant. Elle avait cessé de lui faire des avances lourdes et lui parlait davantage comme à un ami. Yoshiki pensait qu'elle avait renoncé à lui et s'en réjouissait car rien n'aurait jamais pu être possible entre eux. En revanche, il appréciait les conversations avec elle. Depuis qu'il était plus heureux, il avait retrouvé l'envie d'aider ceux qui l'étaient moins. Il se comportait comme un frère affectueux avec elle car il savait que lorsqu'elle sortait du club, elle retombait dans sa vie si difficile.

Un soir, dans un coin discret du club, hide vint glisser à l'oreille de Yoshiki la fameuse invitation :

- Tu restes après la fermeture ?

Mais cette fois, Yoshiki fut ferme :

- Non, je suis allé voir un médecin et il m'a dit qu'à cause de toi, j'avais peut-être attrapé le Sida. J'ai fait un test et heureusement pour toi que je n'ai rien !

hide fronça le sourcil :

- Tiens donc…on n'a qu'à mettre un préservatif si tu as si peur !

- hide, je ne _veux plus_ coucher avec toi.

hide lui lança un regard ironique. Il s'avança tellement près qu'il calla Yoshiki contre le mur et posa ses avant-bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? susurra-t-il, sa bouche à deux centimètres de celle de Yoshiki. Je te dégoûte ? Je suis trop malade pour toi maintenant ?

Ce n'était pas la raison mais avec la proximité, Yoshiki voyait mieux que jamais la déchéance de hide. Ses yeux, autrefois si brillants étaient voilés, gonflés et cernés de bleu, son teint avait jauni et il paraissait vingt ans de plus. Son haleine sentait très fort l'alcool qu'il ne s'était pas retenu de consommer ce soir-là encore. Même le maquillage ne pouvait plus cacher que hide perdait sa beauté. Une pointe de pitié piqua le cœur de Yoshiki mais pas assez pour accepter de rejouer encore à ce jeu malsain. Il répondit en restant calme :

- Jusqu'à présent, je couchais avec toi parce que je n'avais personne d'autre. Mais à présent, je suis amoureux et je ne veux plus que tu me touches.

- Oh t'es amoureux, comme c'est mignon…De qui ? De ce mec avec qui je t'ai vu un soir devant le club?

Yoshiki écarquilla les yeux :

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Parce que je vous ai revus ensuite en ville. En fait, je ne disais pas ça sérieusement, je croyais que tu étais avec une fille mais ta réaction vient de me confirmer qu'il s'agit de ce mec. Et alors, il te baise mieux que moi ?

Yoshiki rougit et le fusilla du regard :

- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas ! Je ne ferai plus jamais rien avec toi c'est tout !

- Je pourrais te violer tu sais ?

- Laisse tomber, répliqua Yoshiki d'un air hautain, t'en n'as pas la force et ça m'embêterait de te faire mal.

- Tu as pris de l'assurance, petit papillon…

hide passa les doigts dans les cheveux de Yoshiki et lissa longuement l'une de ses mèches. Le jeune pianiste n'avait pas peur mais sa pitié s'accrut à l'idée que sa maladie rendît hide encore plus instable de caractère qu'avant. Ce dernier ajouta à mi-voix :

- Tant pis…et puis tu seras bientôt libéré de ma toile n'est-ce pas ? La vilaine araignée ne te retiendra plus très longtemps.

- hide…

La phrase de Yoshiki fut brusquement coupée par un baiser au goût âcre de champagne qu'il ne vit pas venir. Ce n'était pas un baiser brusque comme ceux qu'on donne à quelqu'un qu'on veut violer et Yoshiki comprit que ce n'était pas l'intention de hide. Mais il fut surpris d'y sentir de la…passion ? Il laissa hide glisser habilement sa langue dans sa bouche et il sentit de la chair de poule apparaître sur ses bras. Il n'avait aucun sentiment pour hide mais cela ne l'empêchait de reconnaître que ce dernier était expert dans l'art d'émoustiller quelqu'un. Il ne résista pas lorsque hide passa ses bras derrière lui et le serra contre son corps sans cesser de dévorer ses lèvres. Puisque c'était le dernier baiser que Yoshiki lui concédait et qu'il était diablement bon, le jeune pianiste le savoura sans remords.

Au bout d'un interminable moment, hide le relâcha doucement et plongea ses yeux dans le regard un peu égaré de Yoshiki :

- Ton concours d'entrée c'est demain ?

- Oui…

- Alors va, tu as besoin de dormir pour être en forme. Bonne chance.

C'était bien la première fois que hide le laissait partir plus tôt mais Yoshiki sauta sur l'occasion. Après un dernier regard à l'homme qui lui faisait face, il s'éclipsa. Une fois dehors, il se caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts. Pauvre hide…Mais il devait à présent écarter de son esprit tout souci extérieur à la musique car le lendemain était le jour le plus important de sa vie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : **

**Coucou ! Allez on va un peu plus vite aujourd'hui, je mets deux chapitres. Bonne année à tous aussi ! **

L'instant de vérité était arrivé. Toshi avait pris un jour de congé spécialement pour venir assister au concours d'entrée de Yoshiki et croisait tous les doigts qu'il pouvait pour que son ami réussisse. Au vu des performances musicales auquel il assistait lorsqu'il le regardait jouer chez lui, il n'y avait pas la moindre raison pour que Yoshiki échouât. Mais Toshi espérait que le trac ne le déstabiliserait pas trop. Il avait bien essayé de lui prescrire des calmants mais Yoshiki, un peu méfiant, avait répondu qu'il avait peur que cela affecte son jeu et qu'il préférait donc s'en passer.

Dès dix heures du matin, Toshi se rendit donc au Conservatoire, un beau bâtiment à l'architecture moderne de verre et d'acier. Il traversa un hall gigantesque brillamment éclairé par le soleil et n'eut pas besoin de demander son chemin puisque des panneaux indiquaient l'endroit où se trouvait la salle d'examen.

La pièce était de taille moyenne avec des fauteuils bleu nuit à sièges rétractables comme au cinéma. Les murs bien insonorisés étaient recouverts de moquette blanche. Le long de la première rangée, se trouvaient des personnages à l'air concentré qui devaient être les membres du jury. Il y avait différentes catégories d'âge qui concourait pour intégrer des classes de différents niveaux. Yoshiki, qui avait tout appris avec sa mère et qui n'avait progressé qu'avec son talent, visait le niveau le plus avancé qui passait en dernier.

La salle était pleine. C'était surtout des parents qui venaient encourager leur enfant, caméra au poing pour filmer leur exploit. Les candidats, eux, se trouvaient derrière le rideau de la scène sur laquelle un beau piano à queue attendait sagement.

Toshi s'assit au bout d'une rangée, sur la droite et croisa nerveusement les mains. Comment Yoshiki se sentait-il ? Il était presque aussi nerveux que s'il avait dû passer lui-même ce concours. Son ami ne passerait pas avant un bon moment, il avait tout le temps de sentir la pression monter et Toshi aussi.

_Il faut qu'il réussisse. Il le mérite tellement…Faites qu'il réussisse…_

Dans les coulisses, Yoshiki était en train de vivre l'un des pires moments de sa vie. Il pensait savoir ce que c'était que le trac mais là, c'était pire que tout : les tripes nouées, l'envie de vomir, les doigts glacés et surtout, la peur affreuse d'oublier totalement deux morceaux qu'il jouait pourtant les yeux fermés quand il était chez lui. Son esprit était pourtant clair mais il avait l'impression que tout son corps lui échappait et voulait s'enfuit à toutes jambes de cet endroit rempli de la pression de tous les candidats.

Les enfants surtout faisaient pitié avec leurs visages tendus de peur mais Yoshiki n'avait lui-même pas de courage à leur donner. Il était assis dans le couloir, sur une chaise, les jambes complètement repliées. Il devait offrir un drôle de spectacle ainsi recroquevillé peu élégamment dans son costume noir mais il n'en avait cure. C'était une pose qu'il prenait systématiquement quand il était angoissé. Et cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il n'avait pas bougé de là comme si le fait de changer de position risquait d'augmenter sa peur à un point insupportable.

Le concours commença par les plus jeunes et l'oreille fine de Yoshiki ne put s'empêcher d'écouter ce qui se passait sur scène. Aucun doute, il y avait beaucoup d'enfants prometteurs, un peu comme celui qu'il avait été. Sa mère lui avait dit que, tout bébé déjà, elle le mettait à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle jouait. Il se dressait dans son berceau et l'écoutait jouer avec des yeux immenses et attentifs. Elle avait toujours senti qu'il avait l'oreille musicale. A l'âge de trois ans, il avait spontanément grimpé sur le tabouret du piano et s'était mis à taper n'importe comment sur le clavier en riant. Voyant cela, sa mère avait commencé à lui apprendre à jouer et le talent de son précoce de fils s'était révélé.

Elle en avait été si fière ! C'est en pensant à elle que Yoshiki sentit son courage revenir. Il ne devait pas oublier que c'était aussi pour elle qu'il voulait devenir un grand pianiste. Il n'avait pas le droit de la décevoir et il l'appellerait sitôt qu'il saurait les résultats.

Le temps passa…atrocement lentement. Lorsqu'il vit les candidates adultes se rassembler, il supposa vaguement que son tour viendrait bientôt et se décida à sortir de sa léthargie d'angoisse, pour écouter l'appel des noms. Et il fit bien car après trois candidats, ce fut le sien qui retentit.

_Oh non…_

Il sauta d'un coup sur ses pieds, le visage livide, comme un agonisant galvanisé et la perspective de prendre ses jambes à son cou lui parut soudain presque irrésistible. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pas avec tout le travail qu'il avait fourni ! Il fallait qu'il y aille et qu'il fasse de son mieux !

Il entendit à peine les vagues applaudissements qui retentirent dans le public à son arrivée. Toshi lui avait dit qu'il viendrait le voir jouer mais parcourir la salle comble des yeux lui semblait un effort insurmontable et il ne le fit pas. Ce fut déjà un miracle qu'il pense à saluer convenablement le jury avant d'aller s'asseoir au piano. Sa panique monta encore d'un cran quand il vit ses doigts trembler. Il s'accorda un moment pour prendre une longue, longue inspiration puis il posa ses mains sur le clavier. C'était maintenant ou jamais, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Le cœur se Toshi rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Yoshiki et encore un autre lorsqu'il le vit entrer avec une mine terriblement pâle. Il était mort de peur, c'était parfaitement visible. Un puissant élan d'affection naquit en lui lorsque Yoshiki fit une révérence impeccable au jury et prit place sur le tabouret. Il était de loin celui qui dégageait le moins d'assurance et le plus de fragilité parmi tous les candidats mais Toshi savait que sa sensibilité était aussi sa force. Ceux qui étaient passés avant lui avaient tous fourni une interprétation académique quoique parfaite de _L'Appassionata. _Mais Yoshiki s'était montré plus audacieux.

Il commença à jouer et très vite, Toshi se détendit car il sentit que Yoshiki lui-même allait mieux. Il devait être totalement parti dans son monde ce qui était la meilleure condition pour qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même. Son interprétation était pleine de nuances et d'expression que les autres n'avaient pas eue. Yoshiki osait des ralentis là où on ne s'y attendait pas et le morceau changeait de couleur sous ses doigts. Il le réadaptait à sa propre personnalité riche et torturée. C'était un pari risqué car s'il avait affaire à un jury rigoriste, il risquait de payer cher son initiative. Mais il y avait aussi cinquante pour cent de chance que son passage marque les esprits ce qui semblait bien parti si Toshi en croyait les murmures d'approbations qui s'élevaient dans la salle.

La fin du morceau fut saluée d'une salve d'applaudissements enthousiastes mais le jury ne broncha pas. Toshi préféra penser qu'il ne voulait pas montrer ouvertement ses opinions.

Le second morceau, que Yoshiki préférait au premier, passa comme une lettre à la poste. Il était déjà triste en temps normal mais, joué par Yoshiki, il devint une plainte à serrer le cœur et provoqua encore des applaudissements.

Ensuite, Yoshiki se retira et disparut dans les coulisses. Toshi enrageait de ne pas avoir le droit d'aller dans les coulisses pour aller le soutenir. Il devait avoir tellement peur…

Dés qu'il sortit de scène, Yoshiki retourna dans son coin, dans l'exacte position où il était resté durant tout l'examen, se fichant totalement de passer pour un asocial ou un neurasthénique. Dés que ses doigts avaient commencé à jouer, il avait été totalement coupé de la réalité. Il ne souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait ni de la façon dont le public pouvait avoir réagi. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder le jury ni même de chercher les yeux de Toshi après avoir fini sa prestation. Redescendu sur terre, sa peur revint l'assaillir en lui tordant l'estomac. Et s'il avait mal joué ?

Yoshiki et Toshi durent encore endurer une heure de calvaire le temps que l'examen se termine puis le jury se retira pour délibérer. Toshi se leva de sa place, bien décidé à accéder aux coulisses. Mais il ne rencontra aucune difficulté puisque la chose était désormais possible et que tous les gens de la salle s'empressèrent de faire la même chose que lui.

Toshi fut étonné et inquiet de ne pas avoir Yoshiki avec les autres candidats et comme il commençait à bien le connaître, il alla tout de suite le chercher dans les coins les plus discrets. Il finit par le trouver, plié en deux sur sa chaise, la tête entre les bras et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Yoshiki, c'est moi. Tu as été formidable !

Le jeune pianiste leva vers lui une mine chiffonnée qui fit sourire Toshi d'attendrissement. Il passa doucement ses mains sur son dos et ses bras :

- Allez viens, déplie-toi un peu sinon tu vas avoir mal partout.

- J'ai peur Toshi…, confessa Yoshiki en s'asseyant normalement.

- Oui je sais, mais moi j'ai confiance. Tu as été meilleur que tout le monde !

- C'est vrai tu es sûr ? Parce que j'avais tellement peur que je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de ce que j'ai fait.

Toshi se mit à rire et lui caressa les cheveux :

- Pauvre de toi…Tu comptes rester assis là jusqu'à la fin ?

- Où veux-tu que j'aille de toute façon ?

- Allons s'asseoir dans la salle, je ne pense pas que tu sois obligé de rester là pour l'annonce des résultats.

Yoshiki acquiesça et suivit Toshi dans la salle de spectacle qui s'était vidée de moitié. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et le pianiste, toujours terrorisé, saisit la main de Toshi. Ce dernier le fixa d'un air très doux sans retirer sa main. Il lui semblait plus fragile que jamais et il mourait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui répéter que tout irait bien. Mais ils risquaient de se faire remarquer de façon désagréable par les gens autour. Il porta donc la main de Yoshiki à ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement :

- Elle est glacée…n'aie pas peur Yoshiki, je suis sûr que tu as réussi.

Yoshiki tourna ses yeux vers lui, les joues rouges du geste qu'il avait eu. Toshi lui sourit, un peu ailleurs et même pas étonné de ce baise-main qu'il n'avait jamais fait à aucun homme.

Une éternité plus tard, le jury termina les délibérations et familles et candidats se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de spectacle pour entendre les résultats annoncés niveau par niveau. Pendant d'interminables secondes, ce furent des noms sans intérêts pour nos amis mais qui soulevaient des cris de joie de part et d'autre de la salle. Et puis tout d'un coup, la délivrance :

- Yoshiki Hayashi avec les félicitations du jury !

Toshi, qui avait inconsciemment bloqué sa respiration, poussa un très long soupir de soulagement et se tourna, le visage radieux vers Yoshiki qui semblait en état de choc.

- Yoshiki tu l'as fait !!! cria-t-il en le secouant par le bras. Tu es entré au Conservatoire, tu es sur le chemin pour devenir musicien !!

- Je l'ai fait…, murmura Yoshiki.

Sans attendre qu'il réagisse, Toshi se leva et tira Yoshiki pour l'entraîner hors de la salle. Pas de témoins pour quand Yoshiki craquerait sous le poids de la joie et du soulagement. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Yoshiki stoppa net, obligeant Toshi à en faire de même. Le médecin se retourna et vit le visage de Yoshiki bouleversé de larmes de bonheur.

- Toshi…c'est fini ? J'ai vraiment réussi ?

Le médecin, plus ému qu'il ne le montrait, mit ses poings sur ses hanches et lança :

- T'as finalement pris des calmants pour être aussi lent ? OUI tu as réussi ! Ton cauchemar sera bientôt fini !

Soudain, Yoshiki se jeta dans les bras de Toshi, riant et pleurant à la fois. Toshi l'étreignit farouchement, complètement indifférent au regard des gens qu'il avait pourtant voulu fuir. C'était un moment trop important pour le gâcher par un détail aussi futile. Yoshiki pleurait sur son épaule, tremblant de soulagement- l'effet « bombe à retardement »- mais également d'épuisement.

- Toshi…Toshi…

Toshi lui caressa le dos, les cheveux et l'embrassa sur la tempe, saisit d'une formidable émotion :

- Viens…on va fêter ça !

Mais Yoshiki secoua la tête et resserra sa prise sur lui en disant d'une voix faible :

- Non, s'il te plaît rentrons. Je suis tellement fatigué…

- D'accord, on va y aller.

Toshi prit Yoshiki par la main – il semblait trop secoué pour marcher tout seul- et le conduisit à sa voiture. Sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé, ils firent le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement du médecin. Là, Yoshiki s'affala sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains avec sur le visage le sourire le plus éclatant que Toshi n'ait jamais vu sur son visage.

- Dis…Je peux téléphoner à ma mère pour lui annoncer ?

- Bien sûr vas-y.

L'échange mère-fils fut des plus touchants à entendre pour le médecin qui était pourtant en train de faire un bon chocolat chaud-le péché mignon de Yoshiki- pour le remettre de ses émotions.

Yoshiki accrocha au moment où Toshi apportait les tasses.

- Elle pleurait de joie Toshi…, dit le jeune homme lui-même de nouveau au bord des larmes.

- Elle peut être fière de toi, répondit le médecin en posant les chocolats chauds sur la table basse.

Un long moment de silence s'installa comme si les deux amis avaient besoin chacun de calme pour se recentrer, en particulier Yoshiki qui semblait complètement égaré dans son bonheur.

- J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est fait, dit-il enfin. J'ai peur de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que je me trouve encore avant le concours.

Il posa sa tasse mais il eut un geste maladroit qui la renversa. Heureusement, elle était vide et Toshi sourit :

- Tu as vraiment besoin de repos !

- Oui, je n'en peux plus…, admit Yoshiki en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Va faire une sieste dans ma chambre si tu veux.

Yoshiki eut une petite moue reconnaissante :

- Tu vas travailler cet après-midi ?

- Non, j'ai pris un jour de congé mais j'ai de la paperasse à faire. Va dormir, ne t'en fais pas, moi je reste là.

- Merci…

Yoshiki quitta sa place et Toshi se leva dans l'optique de débarrasser les tasses. Mais Yoshiki alla droit vers lui et l'étreignit d'une façon si affectueuse que Toshi se sentit fondre et le serra aussi longuement.

- Merci d'être venu là-bas, chuchota Yoshiki.

- Pas de quoi voyons, tu sais bien que je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde.

Lorsque Yoshiki se recula et lui sourit, Toshi posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Plus tard, pendant qu'il travaillait sur ses dossiers avec de petites lunettes discrètes qui lui donnait l'air d'un gentil prof de math, Toshi s'interrompit pour aller voir un peu comment allait Yoshiki. S'il y avait eu le moindre problème, Yoshiki aurait appelé mais Toshi se sentait l'envie de le voir.

Yoshiki n'avait pas fermé la porte de sa chambre. Il dormait, pieds nus et couché sur le dos, un bras relevé au-dessus de sa tête et l'autre étendu comme s'il avait beaucoup bougé. Son sommeil total et profond le faisait ressembler à un ange. Toshi resta plusieurs secondes à le contempler et à penser que Yoshiki était cent fois plus fort que lui. Il avait enduré de grosses difficultés mais n'avait jamais abandonné son rêve. La moitié de ce rêve était réalisé et Toshi ne doutait pas qu'il parviendrait à devenir un célèbre pianiste.

_Et toi Toshi ? Probable cocu, stérile, sûrement futur divorcé et piètre médecin végétatif : que vas-tu faire pour être fier de ta vie ? _

Une expression de mélancolie et de bienveillance modela doucement les traits de Toshi. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire de son propre cas. Mais son quotidien s'était enrichi depuis qu'il avait rencontré Yoshik, ce jeune homme merveilleux aux mains d'or. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui tenir et sur qui veiller et c'était déjà un gros progrès.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11/**

Quelques jours plus tard, en rentrant chez lui, Toshi eut un choc en réalisant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son appartement et il comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de sa femme. Il n'était pas du tout préparé à la revoir aussi soudainement et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé lorsqu'elle était partie, son retour ne souleva pas en lui la vague de joie attendue.

Kaori l'avait sûrement entendu entrer car elle déboucha du couloir. Sa valise était encore là, toute faite et elle avait l'air de venir tout juste d'arriver ou de s'apprêter à repartir. En tout cas, son air grave n'annonçait pas une émouvante réconciliation conjugale et Toshi s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas envie de l'embrasser.

- Te voilà, dit-il calmement. Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidée à revenir ?

Kaori, sur le même ton calme mais détaché, répondit :

- J'ai pris une décision et je viens t'en faire part.

Toshi avait déjà deviné de quoi il s'agissait. Souriant avec un peu d'amertume et d'ironie, il s'assit sur un fauteuil, croisa les jambes et la regarda :

- Je t'écoute. Non, attend je te devance plutôt : tu as décidé de partir pour de bon ?

Kaori se pinça les lèvres et lança d'un ton aigre :

- Ravie de voir que ça te bouleverse !

Toshi soupira, ce même sourire doucement ironique sur les lèvres :

- Ne me joue pas la pauvre femme délaissée par son mari. Je te signale que c'est toi qui est partie pendant plus d'un mois, qui n'a même pas voulu répondre au téléphone et qui m'a laissé sans nouvelle. Et tout ça parce que je suis stérile…

Kaori, debout et raide, avoua :

- Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça.

Cette fois, le sourire de Toshi se fit presque triomphant :

- Ah oui ? Alors tu as un amant ou pas ?

Kaori écarquilla les yeux de surprise :

- Mais co…De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu voulais m'en parler non, alors pourquoi tu te rétractes ? Si tu as reçu l'appel d'un mec chez tes parents, c'est moi qui lui donné le numéro. Il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler ici, c'était toujours toi qu'il voulait voir. Il refusait de me laisser des messages pour toi et à la fin, il me raccrochait carrément au nez quand je répondais. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai eu pitié de lui de le laisser appeler pour rien et je lui ai dit où il pouvait t'appeler. Je me disais que si c'était ton amant, il passerait peut-être la barrière de tes cerbères de parents !

Kaori était livide mais lorsque Toshi eut fini de parler, elle répondit en gardant tout de même une contenance :

- Eh bien oui, c'était mon amant.

Toshi ressentit à peine une pointe de jalousie et répondit d'une voix froide qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

- Oh tiens…en tout cas, ça explique ton attitude. C'était moins stupide de me quitter pour ça que pour une histoire de stérilité. Ca dure depuis combien de temps ?

- Un an…

Toshi acquiesça mollement. A l'époque de son départ, il avait ressenti comme un regain d'amour envers elle mais, apparemment, ce petit retour de flamme était trop fragile pour résister à une absence aussi longue. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et avait déjà commencé à organiser sa vie sans elle. Au fond, il était soulagé car il si elle était revenue transie d'amour et bien décidé à ne plus le quitter, il l'aurait probablement vécu comme un désagréable imprévu. Il pouvait la regarder en face sans rien ressentir : leur amour à l'agonie avait reçu son coup de grâce avec le départ de Kaori. C'était vraiment terminé.

- Je vois…alors que fait-on maintenant ? On demande le divorce ?

Kaori prit son temps pour le regarder et Toshi sentit qu'elle était en colère. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle voulait qu'il se jette à ses genoux et qu'il la supplie de rester ? Pas question, il était trop tard !

Finalement, d'une voix glaciale, elle répondit en agrippant la poignée de sa valise :

- Oui, je veux divorcer ! Et puisque ça ne semble pas te poser de problèmes, je crois que le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Tu connais un avocat ?

Toshi émit un léger soupir et répondit :

- Oui, j'en connais un. Comme c'est un divorce décidé par nous deux, je suppose que ça ira vite. Nous avons bien fait de nous marier sur le régime de la séparation de biens !

Il ne put réprimer l'amertume de sa voix dans cette dernière phrase. A l'époque où il avait épousé Kaori, heureux, jeune et amoureux, parler de quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un contrat de mariage lui avait paru être une hérésie. Ses parents et ceux de Kaori, plus réalistes, les avaient poussés à faire ce contrat sur la base du « on ne sait jamais ». Toshi comprenait à présent à quel point la réalité de la vie pouvait être impitoyable envers les illusions de l'amour.

- Allons le voir aujourd'hui, proposa Kaori.

- Tu es pressée de te débarrasser de moi on dirait ! ironisa Toshi.

Kaori parut un peu déstabilisée et expliqua :

- Je déteste toutes ces procédures administratives alors plus vite on commencera et plus vite ce sera fini.

- Oui c'est sûr…Au fait, reste dans l'appartement si tu veux, moi j'irai ailleurs.

_Chez Yoshiki peut-être ou à l'hôtel le temps de me trouver un appartement. _

Mais Kaori secoua légèrement la tête et avoua :

- Non, reste ici toi. Je sais déjà où aller.

Toshi comprit à l'inflexion de sa voix qu'elle irait vivre chez son amant et ne fit même pas l'effort de demander où il vivait. Il ne ressentait qu'une profonde lassitude envers ce gâchis.

- D'accord mais comme nous l'avons acheté ensemble, je le vendrai et on se partagera la somme. Je n'ai plus très envie de vivre ici.

Kaori, l'air un peu guindé et mal à l'aise, répondit :

- Fais comme tu veux.

Tout de suite après, ils sortirent pour se rendre au cabinet d'avocat que Toshi connaissait pour entamer la procédure de divorce.

Yoshiki sortait du Conservatoire où il venait de commencer ses cours. Entre les leçons intensives d'amélioration de la technique, d'histoire de la musique, de composition et la préparation des évaluations du premier semestre faites sous forme de mini-concert, il était complètement débordé. Il rentrait chez lui fourbu, les mains fatiguées mais surtout _heureux_, la tête débordante de toutes les musiques qu'il avait entendues durant la journée.

Les professeurs étaient sévères et avares de compliments. Les élèves de sa promotion étaient pourtant tous des virtuoses en puissance mais cela ne les empêchaient de se faire souvent vertement réprimés parfois, selon Yoshiki, bien injustement. Il fallait bien dire que, lui qui avait l'habitude de susciter l'admiration chez ceux qui l'entendaient, avait un peu de mal à s'adapter à ce nouveau régime. Son ego, un peu trop confiant en ce qui concernait la musique, se prenait de vilains coups avec les remarques des professeurs. Leur dada, c'était surtout sa mauvaise position lorsqu'il jouait. Il ressemblait à un « bossu » !

Ce qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout, c'était les gammes qu'il était forcé de pratiquer quotidiennement. C'était bien sûr la base, le secret d'un jeu souple et agile et il les avait faites étant enfant. Mais depuis des années, il avait laissé tomber ces exercices assommants, préférant passer tout de suite au plaisir de jouer ses morceaux préférés. Son professeur de technique ne l'avait pas loupé sur ce défaut et par pur sadisme, ne le laissait pas jouer avant de lui avoir fait faire des gammes au moins dix fois !

Yoshiki était donc un peu malmené mais pas découragé pour un sou. Il savait depuis longtemps que le Conservatoire avait des exigences très élevées et, puisqu'il n'était pas le seul à subir des remarques, il considérait cela comme normal. Après tout, s'il était entré avec les félicitations du jury, c'était qu'il valait donc quelque chose ! Un peu de difficultés à surmonter ne lui ferait pas de mal et lui permettrait de progresser considérablement.

Il était au Conservatoire de 9h à 15h puis il devait se rendre à _L'Araneia_ pour 19 h. Ces quatre heures de temps lui permettaient de prendre un peu de repos et de se faire beau pour le travail. Depuis qu'il avait réussi le concours, hide le laissait partir plus tôt pour qu'il ait le temps de dormir un peu. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, sinon il serait déjà mort d'épuisement ! Mais il ne se plaignait pas car il touchait déjà son rêve du doigt.

Ce fut sur le chemin du club d'hôtes, tout propre, bien habillé et sentant bon l'eau de toilette, qu'il aperçut Toshi et Kaori qui marchaient sur le trottoir en face du sien. Il s'arrêta net, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction douloureuse. Elle était revenue. Il sentit toute sa bonne humeur fondre comme neige au soleil. Oh non…il avait tellement espéré dans son égoïsme amoureux qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

S'il avait mieux regardé, il se serait aperçu que le couple marchait à cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre sans se regarder, ni se parler. Mais il baissa aussitôt les yeux, de peur que son cœur ne se brise de chagrin s'il voyait Toshi avoir le moindre geste d'affection envers sa femme. Lorsqu'il les releva, ils avaient disparus au coin de la rue.

Et voilà…Toshi allait reprendre sa vie de couple et ç'en était fini de leur complicité, de leurs soirées à deux. Yoshiki avait le sentiment d'avoir laissé passer sa chance avec lui. Il y avait eu ce jour merveilleux du concours où Toshi l'avait serré dans ses bras et avait été plus proche de lui que jamais. Plus tard, après avoir fini de travailler, il était venu se reposer près de lui. Le jeune pianiste le savait car il s'était réveillé et l'avait trouvé couché près de lui. Toshi ne dormait pas à ce moment-là, il était en train d'écouter de la musique sur son baladeur, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. Yoshiki n'avait jeté qu'un regard à travers ses longs cils pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de son réveil et son cœur avait battu très fort de l'avoir auprès de lui. Plus d'une fois ce jour-là, il avait été tenté de lui parler de ses sentiments mais une crainte bien naturelle l'en avait empêché. Il avait cru sentir chez Toshi quelque chose propre à lui donner de l'espoir sans en être suffisamment sûr pour se jeter à l'eau. Après tout, il était marié et n'avait jamais fait montre d'un quelconque intérêt pour les hommes ! Son affection n'était peut-être toujours qu'amicale.

Il n'empêche que Yoshiki regrettait de ne pas avoir parlé. Au moins, il aurait été fixé et se serait débrouillé pour faire en sorte que Toshi lui conserve son amitié.

_Ca me rend malade qu'il ne sache pas. Il faut que je lui dise et tant pis s'il me rejette. Ca me rongera de l'intérieur si je continue de me taire. _

Car ses sentiments étaient forts et sincères ce qui explique pourquoi il termina son trajet vers _L'Araneia_ avec les larmes aux yeux.

Il les essuya avant d'entrer et s'apprêta à passer une nouvelle nuit d'hypocrisie même si ce métier lui paraissait moins dur depuis que sa vie s'était améliorée. A l'intérieur, toujours la même ambiance survoltée et il chercha des yeux une personne qu'il n'avait vue depuis longtemps : Aya. Elle n'était plus venue depuis son admission au Conservatoire et Yoshiki commençait à craindre qu'elle n'ait eu des ennuis, peut-être avec ce client monstrueux dont elle lui parlait toujours. Il regrettait énormément de ne jamais avoir pensé à lui demander son numéro de téléphone.

Triste à cause de Toshi et inquiet pour Aya, il commença son service sans grand entrain. Le bouche à oreilles fonctionnant toujours bien, toutes les clientes étaient au courant pour ses études de musique et Yoshiki avait l'impression que le fait de jouer du piano ajoutait encore à son charme aux yeux de ses dames. Dommage qu'il n'y eût pas de piano dans la salle, il aurait pu en jouer toute la soirée sous les regards pâmés au lieu de s'embêter encore à ouvrir des bouteilles de champagne dont il ne buvait plus une goutte.

Ce qui l'inquiétait aussi était de ne pas voir hide. Il devait être là puisque le club était ouvert mais où avait-il bien pu passer ?

Une demi-heure après son arrivée, il fut extrêmement soulagé de voir arriver Aya et se précipita aussitôt vers elle.

- Te voilà enfin, je commençais à me demander s'il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose !

Aya eut l'air un peu surprise mais lui sourit :

- Eh bien quel empressement ! Tu t'es rendu compte que je te manquais finalement ?

Yoshiki fut un peu embarrassé car, même si Aya se montrait beaucoup moins « groupie » à présent, il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

- C'est juste que tu ne restes jamais absente aussi longtemps d'habitude. Et puis il y a toujours ce type louche…j'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal un jour.

Elle baissa les yeux et joua un moment avec le bout de l'écharpe qu'elle portait autour du cou puis elle reprit la parole :

- J'ai des choses à t'annoncer Yoshiki. Tu veux bien qu'on discute un moment ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Assis-toi, dit-il en la faisant asseoir à une table libre. Ecoute, j'essaie de trouver hide ensuite je suis toute à toi ! Mais c'est grave ce dont tu veux parler ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête :

- Oh non ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas. Mais il faut tout de même que je t'en parle.

- D'accord alors je reviens.

Il prit immédiatement le chemin de l'étage où vivait hide. La porte d'entrée était ouverte, signe qu'il était bien là. Il entra mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il entendit un cri. Un cri de fille venant de la chambre. Les yeux écarquillés, il s'approcha doucement de la porte et un léger sourire gêné se dessina sous ses lèvres.

_Mais quel pervers… _

Vu comment ça gémissait là-dedans, ils devaient bien prendre leur pied ! C'était loin d'être la première fois que hide ramenait une cliente dans sa chambre aussi ne fut-il pas du tout surpris. Peu désireux d'en entendre davantage, il redescendit et rejoignit Aya.

- Tu as trouvé hide ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oh oui ! Il est en…enfin avec une fille quoi !

Aya se mit à rire :

- Je vois !

- Alors que voulais-tu m'annoncer ?

Aya cessa de rire et joignit ses mains sur ses genoux :

- Je vais quitter la ville. J'arrête de faire la pute.

- Oh c'est vrai ! s'écria Yoshiki. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Comment as-tu pris cette décision ?

- C'est un peu grâce à toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es parvenu là où tu le voulais. Bientôt, tu ne seras plus obligé de faire l'hôte, tu sortiras de ce monde pour monter plus haut. Quand j'ai vu ça…je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je me secoue moi aussi. J'ai toujours eu peur de ne pas m'en sortir si je cessais de faire ce que je faisais. Mais j'ai compris que j'étais dans une impasse. Faire le trottoir ne me conduira nulle part. J'en resterai toujours au même point jusqu'à ce que je devienne moche et ridée et que même mon corps ne me rapporte plus rien. J'avais peur de devoir réduire mon train de vie et aussi…de ne plus avoir les moyens de fréquenter ce club pour te voir.

Yoshiki se mordit les lèvres avec un gros sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait allègrement profité du fait qu'elle le prenne toujours comme hôte. Il avait été cynique et profiteur mais, maintenant qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier, il regrettait sincèrement son attitude passée.

- Je te demande pardon Aya…Si j'avais été sincère avec toi depuis le début, tu n'aurais pas perdu ton temps et ton argent dans ce club.

Elle posa une main légère sur son bras :

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu avais raison de profiter d'une imbécile comme moi. Je t'aimais aveuglément, j'étais complètement folle et sans aucun repère.

- Alors tu ne m'aimes plus aujourd'hui ?

Elle sourit en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Disons que j'ai enfin retrouvé la raison. A force de parler avec toi, ton enthousiasme et ta confiance en l'avenir ont fini par me redonner espoir aussi. A travers toi, j'ai retrouvé suffisamment de volonté pour vouloir m'en sortir. Je t'aime toujours je crois…mais j'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'en serait jamais de même pour toi.

Yoshiki, plein de remords, ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser encore mais elle l'interrompit d'un geste :

- Non pas d'excuses ! Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, c'est moi qui me suis conduite stupidement. A présent, je vais passer à autre chose. C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois dans ce club.

- Mais où vas-tu aller ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je t'ai déjà parlé de mes parents ?

- Oui mais tu m'as dit que tu ne t'entendais pas bien avec eux et que tu avais quitté la maison pour essayer de gagner ta vie à Tokyo.

- Belle réussite…, dit-elle avec une petite grimace amère. Mais la seule solution qu'il me reste pour le moment est de retourner là-bas. Ils ignorent que je me suis prostituée et je me garderai bien de le leur dire. J'avais dix-huit ans lorsque je suis partie. Je m'ennuyais dans notre petite ville, je les prenais pour des vieux cons. Il faut croire que j'ai mûri parce qu'à présent j'ai envie de les revoir. Je voulais connaître la grande ville, l'indépendance et on ne peut pas dire que je m'en sois bien sortie. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas douée pour grand-chose…

- Ne dis pas ça…tu n'as pas eu de chance voilà tout.

Elle lui prit doucement la main :

- Ouais peut-être…Je les ai eus au téléphone et on a longuement parlé. Ils m'ont dit que si je voulais revenir, ils m'accueilleraient. Je vais y aller et prendre le temps de la réflexion une fois là-bas. J'ai sérieusement besoin de faire le point sur ma vie.

- Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Il faut que tu te trouves un projet pour l'avenir, quelque chose qui t'intéresse sans quoi tu n'avanceras jamais.

- Je sais. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'intéresse et j'ai pas de rêves. Je pars pour m'en trouver un.

- Tu as de l'argent ?

- Oh oui ! Mine de rien, même en venant ici souvent, j'ai réussi à économiser. Et ces derniers jours, j'ai pas arrêté de travailler en me disant que c'était la dernière ligne droite. Maintenant c'est terminé. J'espère que le prochain homme que j'aurais dans mon lit sera enfin quelqu'un qui m'aimera.

Yoshiki, très ému, passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille :

- Tu as du courage toi aussi tu sais ? Plus que tu ne le penses. Je suis heureux pour toi et je te souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur du monde pour l'avenir.

Comme Aya lui tenait toujours l'autre main, il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa comme il eût fait à une princesse. Elle le contempla avec des yeux brillants et lui dit :

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi, dit Yoshiki le plus sincèrement du monde. Il faut que tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone. Je ne veux pas qu'on se perde de vue et je tiens à savoir comment tu t'en sors. Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

- Merci Yoshiki. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'on perde contact. Promets-moi de m'inviter au premier concert que tu feras !

Le jeune pianiste eut un grand sourire :

- C'est juré ! Tu seras aux premières loges.

Tout à coup, Yoshiki sentit qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais sue et qui l'aiderait certainement à ne plus avoir le moindre regret le concernant :

- Tu sais Aya…si je ne peux pas être avec toi, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je…je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh…alors oui, tu étais encore plus inaccessible…

- C'est un homme que j'aime.

Là, Aya écarquilla les yeux :

- Un homme ? Mais ?! Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être…

- Disons que je suis à cheval sur la barrière…, dit Yoshiki avec une légère pointe d'humour.

La bouche ouverte de surprise, Aya demanda :

- Alors tu sors avec cet homme ?

Yoshiki fit une petite moue triste :

- Non…je l'aime mais…c'est compliqué. Je ne lui ai encore rien dit.

- Ah d'accord. Eh bien…, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Mais j'espère vraiment que tu arriveras à quelque chose avec lui. Je voudrais bien voir à quoi il ressemble ! C'est un hôte aussi ou un musicien ?

- Non, pas du tout, il est médecin.

- Ouh tu as bien trouvé ! s'écria Aya qui semblait trouver la chose amusante à présent.

Brusquement, ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par le bruit de pas qui couraient. Juste après, une jeune femme complètement débraillée, le chemisier ouvert et la jupe de travers débarqua dans la salle, l'air totalement paniqué et se mit à crier avec des sanglots dans la voix :

- Venez vite, je vous en prie !!! hide…hide….

Elle ne put continuer mais Yoshiki comprit tout de suite que c'était grave. Immédiatement, il se précipita, suivit de près par Aya et les autres hôtes et ils montèrent tous à l'étage du jeune homme aux cheveux roses tandis que les filles poussaient des cris d'angoisse.

Yoshiki, en tête, se rua dans la chambre de hide et…poussa un cri lorsqu'il le découvrit renversé sur son lit, les bras étendus. Comme d'habitude, il ne portait en tout et pour tout que sa chemise puisqu'il cachait le haut même pour l'amour. Ce fut comme si le corps de Yoshiki avait compris avant son esprit. Une horrible sensation glacée le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Il avait envie de se jeter sur hide, de le secouer pour le réveiller, d'appeler une ambulance mais…il se retrouva figé sur place par une peur innommable. La même qui l'avait saisi et paralysé d'horreur lorsqu'il avait vu le cadavre de son père. Il n'avait jamais pu s'en approcher lors de la veillée alors que d'autres étaient allés jusqu'à l'embrasser sur le front.

Il entendit derrière lui l'attroupement de ses collègues et vit Aya entrer et s'approcher de hide, livide. D'une main tremblante, elle rabattit le drap sur le corps de hide et posa une main sur son cou pendant d'interminables secondes. Ensuite, elle se retourna et regarda Yoshiki, les yeux débordants de larmes. Et ses mots tremblants résonnèrent comme un coup de tonnerre :

- Il est mort…


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à tous pour les reviews de la dernière fois et je poste encore deux chapitres. Attention lemon dans le chapitre 13 ! **

**Chapitre 12 : **

Les funérailles eurent lieu le surlendemain et ce furent deux jours de larmes pour Yoshiki.

Après avoir découvert le corps de hide, ils avaient appelé une ambulance et une autopsie avait été pratiquée. On avait conclu qu'il était mort d'une hépatite foudroyante due à son état déjà grave et auquel le coup de grâce avait été donné par sa dernière folie éthylique le soir même de sa mort.

Yoshiki attendit que l'on mette le corps de hide à la morgue et il resta près de lui à le veiller pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne pouvait plus se détacher de ce visage livide, jauni par l'alcool auquel la touffe de cheveux roses apportait une irréductible touche de gaieté parfaitement indécente. hide n'avait plus rien de l'homme séduisant qu'il avait été mais, en dépit de la peur qu'il ressentait au contact de la mort, Yoshiki ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

Il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas fait plus pour le convaincre de se soigner et de n'avoir pas fait d'effort pour essayer de le connaître davantage. Jamais il ne lui avait posé de questions sur sa famille, sur sa vie avant _L'Araneia_. Il s'en était fichu mais maintenant que hide était mort, il regrettait son indifférence. En dépit de son caractère instable et farfelu, hide allait lui manquer. Leur dernière entrevue repassait sans cesse dans son esprit avec ce baiser presque désespéré qu'il lui avait donné. Plus d'une fois, il s'était demandé si hide ne ressentait pas quelque chose pour lui mais il n'avait pas osé poser la question car il aurait été bien embêté s'il lui avait répondu positivement.

Comme il avait dû se sentir seul durant ces longs mois d'agonie…Yoshiki était l'unique personne à être au courant, la seule donc vers laquelle hide aurait pu se tourner en cas d'angoisse et de déprime mais Yoshiki s'était montré si disant que hide avait sûrement dû affronter sa déchéance dans un total abandon. Cette pensée cruelle redoubla les larmes du jeune pianiste. Le cœur ulcéré de remords, il s'agenouilla devant la dépouille enveloppée jusqu'au cou dans une sorte de plastique et, à travers lui, saisit sa main qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Cette pièce au blanc nauséeux, la pâleur rigide de hide, cet abominable tiroir où il était couché l'emplissait d'un immense sentiment d'horreur. Que n'aurait-il pas donné à cet instant-là pour que hide retrouve les couleurs de la vie et se réveille ! Yoshiki l'aurait tiré d'ici, à l'air libre et lui aurait montré qu'il y a quelque chose au-delà du désespoir. Il lui aurait réappris à aimer vivre même en dépit de la résistance cynique que hide n'aurait pas manqué de lui opposer. Oui il était un rêveur et un idéaliste mais ce n'était pas lui qui se trouvait maintenant dans un tiroir de morgue faute d'avoir pu trouver un intérêt à l'existence !

- Pardon…, murmura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Je m'en veux tellement hide, je t'ai totalement abandonné…

Comme il pleurait, il ne remarqua pas une frêle silhouette se glisser silencieusement dans la pièce. Elle l'entoura doucement de ses bras et à son parfum, il reconnut la seule femme susceptible d'agir ainsi : Aya. Il lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait su de la maladie de hide et ils avaient tous les deux décidé de n'en parler à personne d'autre.

- Yoshiki, ça fait des heures que tu es là, ça devient malsain, lui dit-elle. Viens, tu as besoin de sortir d'ici et de manger quelque chose.

- Non, j'ai pas faim, pas faim du tout…

- D'accord mais sors d'ici au moins. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui…

- Non c'est sûr, j'aurais dû m'y prendre avant.

Elle lui serra doucement le bras :

- Arrête de culpabiliser, tu sais bien qu'il ne t'aurait pas laissé faire, il était têtu comme une bourrique !

Un rire nerveux échappa à Yoshiki qui releva légèrement la tête pour la regarder :

- Quelle comparaison flatteuse…

Il s'aperçut qu'Aya aussi avec les yeux rouges et gonflés mais elle sourit légèrement :

- Je le lui avais déjà dit…Ca le faisait rigoler.

Elle baissa les yeux sur hide et son visage se contracta légèrement comme si les larmes menaçaient de revenir. Mais elle ne pleura pas et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement sur le front.

- Repose en paix…

Yoshiki la regardait avec une sorte de fascination. Comme elle était loin la groupie hystérique des débuts qui se pendait à son cou et buvait comme un trou avant de retourner faire le trottoir ! La nouvelle Aya, celle qu'il avait découverte et apprit à apprécier était une jeune femme courageuse, tendre et beaucoup plus mature.

- Tu as tellement changé…ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Elle sourit :

- Oui je sais. La folie a une fin…Je ne suis pas mécontente de m'être réveillée, ça fait du bien de grandir.

- Quand pars-tu ?

- Pas avant ses funérailles…

Elle se leva et tendit une main à Yoshiki :

- Allons-nous-en. Je sais que tu ne veux pas le laisser mais rester là ne le ramènera pas. Et tu as une mine affreuse…

Yoshiki soupira mais il prit sa main et se releva à son tour. Elle l'entraîna aussitôt hors de la pièce et ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter au rez-de-chaussée car la morgue se trouvait dans les sous-sols, comme une antichambre de la tombe. Une fois dans le hall, l'air, pourtant conditionné, leur sembla des plus vivifiants en comparaison à celui qu'il y avait à la morgue.

Pour se remonter un peu, ils passèrent à la cafétéria de l'hôpital où Aya prit un sandwich et Yoshiki un gobelet de café qu'ils allèrent consommer à l'extérieur. Il faisait frisquet car l'hiver approchait mais ils étaient quand même mieux là qu'à l'hôpital. Ils s'assirent sur un muret et quelques minutes plus tard, ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver Mokomichi. Ce dernier reconnut Yoshiki et se dirigea vers eux, le visage encore plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire :

- J'ai appris pour hide…, leur dit-il. Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

- Oui mais à la morgue…répondit Yoshiki.

- Oh…ils l'ont déjà mis là-bas ?

Finalement, Mokomichi s'assit avec eux sur le sol, en tailleur. Il tira un briquet et un paquet de cigarette de la poche de sa veste, s'en alluma une et articula d'un ton morose en la coinçant entre ses dents :

- Avec qui je vais pouvoir me fritter maintenant ?

Yoshiki soupira de fatigue et déclara :

- A l'hôpital, ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient rechercher sa famille mais il a toujours affirmé qu'il était seul au monde.

- Ouais à moi aussi il m'a dit ça, répondit Mokomichi. Mais c'est pas grave, il y aura du peuple pour lui dire au revoir quand même. Et s'il n'y a personne d'autre pour le faire, on va s'occuper d'organiser ses funérailles. On n'a qu'à décider ça maintenant et j'irai tout de suite en parler à mes gars.

- Oui il faut faire vite et moi je suis pour ! On se cotise tous et on aura plus qu'il n'en faut.

- Ok…_L'Araneia_ va fermer alors ?

Yoshiki lui lança un regard triste :

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. Il dirigeait tout, sans lui le club ne peut pas tenir debout.

Il eut une sorte de sourire sans joie :

- Une toile sans son araignée n'a plus de raison d'être…

Mokomichi émit un rire qui ressemblait à un jappement :

- Ouais il se comparait à une araignée c'con... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors ?

- Les autres, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que certains en profiteront pour changer de boulot. Mais moi je suis dans la merde, j'ai besoin d'un bon salaire pour me payer le conservatoire.

- Ben tu sais, si tu veux toujours faire hôte, t'as qu'à venir dans mon club, proposa Mokomichi. On te connaît déjà dans le quartier, la boîte va bien tourner avec ta présence.

- Ouais merci, répondit Yoshiki sans enthousiasme.

Il n'aurait sûrement pas d'autres solutions mais si hide l'avait autorisé à ne pas boire à cause de leur relation particulière, il y avait peu de chances pour que Mokomichi se montre aussi coulant. Or Yoshiki n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir encore risquer sa santé alors qu'il venait enfin de franchir un palier décisif vers le métier de ses rêves. Le fait de penser à cela lui ramena Toshi à l'esprit alors que la mort de hide l'avait empêché de ruminer ce qu'il avait vu juste avant de se rendre à _L'Araneia_. Naturellement, penser à Toshi ne fit que le déprimer encore un peu plus. En plus de devoir encaisser la mort de hide, il lui fallait aussi surmonter une peine de cœur car jamais rien ne serait possible entre eux.

Il termina son café devenu froid puis se leva du muret en déclarant :

- Je vais rentrer…

Mokomichi lui fit un signe de tête :

- Ok, on se reverra pour l'organisation de ses funérailles.

Yoshiki acquiesça et Aya se leva à son tour :

- Je te ramène, c'est trop loin même en métro.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux mais au dernier moment, Yoshiki changea d'avis :

- Dépose-moi chez hide s'il te plaît. J'ai récupéré la cléf.

- Pourquoi faire ? voulut savoir une Aya réticente. Comme je te connais, tu vas aller pleurer sur son lit toute la nuit ! J'ai pas envie de te laisser tout seul là-bas.

- S'il te plaît Aya, il faut que je cherche s'il n'a pas laissé un mot, un indice à propos de sa famille sinon nous risquons peut-être de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important le concernant.

- J'en doute…, marmonna Aya. Mais bon, puisque tu le veux !

Elle prit la direction de _L'Araneia_ et déposa Yoshiki devant en l'avertissant qu'elle viendrait le voir le lendemain, histoire de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Yoshiki sourit devant cette attention presque maternelle mais fut un peu honteux à l'idée d'avoir une image aussi faible à ses yeux.

L'appartement de hide avait été laissé dans l'état exact où il était lorsque l'occupant des lieux était mort. Le lit, témoin des derniers ébats, n'était pas refait, des vêtements traînaient partout. La présence de hide y était encore si forte que Yoshiki sentit sa gorge se serrer au point d'être gêné pour respirer. Avec l'impression d'être un cambrioleur, il fouilla un peu partout dans les tiroirs, les armoires, les placards à la recherche d'un mot, d'une photo, d'un nom qui aurait pu lui démontrer qu'il avait encore de la famille. Il ne trouva rien du tout, il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre photo personnelle d'aucune sorte dans cet endroit comme si hide n'avait jamais eue la moindre vie en dehors de son club.

Mais en ouvrant le tiroir de la table de chevet, au-dessus d'un paquet de préservatifs (depuis quand en utilisait-il ? s'étonna Yoshiki.), le jeune pianiste découvrit une enveloppe avec son nom écrit dessus. Le cœur battant, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une lettre couverte de l'écriture brouillonne de hide. Elle était datée du jour de sa mort. Les mains de plus en plus tremblantes, il commença à lire :

_Salut toi,_

_Je suis malade comme un chien et comme je sens qu'un rien suffirait à me souffler la chandelle, je t'écris maintenant parce que je ne suis pas tout à fait certain d'en avoir encore l'occasion. _

_Combien de temps as-tu pleuré sur moi avant de trouver cette lettre hein ? Pas trop longtemps j'espère parce qu'elle doit servir à t'éviter quelques conneries. _

_Va voir là où on a baisé la dernière fois… je me méfie, ce n'est peut-être pas toi. A tout à l'heure ! _

Yoshiki, le cœur au bord des lèvres, se leva du lit où il s'était assis pour aller dans la salle de bain. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour avec hide c'était dans la douche ! Ce dernier, insatiable, n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation en le surprenant en train de se laver. Mais qu'était-il censé trouver là ?

Yoshiki inspecta soigneusement les lieux et remarqua que l'un des carreaux du mur était de travers comme si on l'avait mal reposé. Exprès peut-être ? Il le détacha et découvrit derrière non pas du béton mais un trou parfaitement carré assez profond dans lequel étaient enserré étroitement un paquet protégé de l'humidité dans une pochette en plastique. La curiosité faisant presque concurrence à son chagrin, Yoshiki tira le paquet de sa cachette et n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait une quantité faramineuse de billets de banque. Derrière le paquet, il y avait une autre lettre, toujours à son nom qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir dans un état de totale incompréhension.

_Bon maintenant, je suis sûr que c'est toi parce que j'ai jamais baisé personne d'autre dans la douche ! _

_Cet argent est à toi, j'ai vidé mon compte. Je n'ai plus de parents, je suis fils unique et j'ai pas de mômes alors, puisque mon fric ne me servira à rien en Enfer, j'aime autant qu'il te revienne. Tu as entre les mains cinq ans de boulot depuis que j'ai créé _L'Araneia_ ! Tu commences finalement à bien apprécier mon goût de l'argent n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je suppose que le club a fermé maintenant que je suis mort. J'espère que tu n'es pas allé te fourrer dans un boulot chiant et mal payé et surtout, ne recommence à pas bosser pour un club d'hôte ! Si c'est déjà fait, dégage-moi vite de là et profite de cet argent. Si tu ne fais pas trop de folie, tu devrais tenir deux bonnes années. D'ici-là, démerde-toi pour obtenir ton diplôme et de devenir célèbre. Je te file ce fric pour que tu deviennes un grand musicien et pas un raté dans mon genre. _

_Mais que vois-je ? Des larmes ! Je suis sûr que t'es en train de pleurer comme une fontaine en me lisant !_

Un rire mouillé échappa à Yoshiki :

- Bien sûr que je pleure crétin ! dit-il d'une voix étranglée. T'es vraiment…incroyable.

_Je t'ai toujours dit que t'étais pas fait pour être hôte, tu es trop sensible. Mais tu vaux quand même cent fois mieux que moi._

_Le mec dont tu es amoureux ne connaît pas sa chance. Bon je m'arrête là, je vais pas commencer à devenir sentimental juste avant de casser ma pipe ! _

_Allez, sèche-moi tout ça, on n'a jamais vu un joli papillon pleurer d'être libéré d'une toile d'araignée. Prends ton envol et ne retombe jamais. _

_hide. _

Yoshiki se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre les parois transparentes de la baignoire, la respiration bloquée par une montée de larmes. Il se mit à respirer, à haleter même pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Dans ces quelques lignes, l'humour sarcastique de hide n'était qu'un voile qui laissait clairement transparaître un cœur immense et une souffrance larvée qu'il n'avait jamais montrée de son vivant. Et l'avant-dernier paragraphe…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressentais réellement pour moi ? murmura Yoshiki, les yeux fixés dans le vague. Et si nous étions passés à côté de quelque chose ?

Si seulement il avait pu comprendre cela plus tôt, si seulement il ne s'était pas nourri d'illusions concernant Toshi…tout aurait peut-être tourné différemment.

Mais cela ne servait plus à rien d'y réfléchir à présent. hide était mort et avait emporté ses mystères avec lui en lui laissant comme héritage son argent, des regrets et des questions à jamais sans réponse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : **

Même si hide n'avait pas de famille, il aurait été très surpris de voir la petite foule qui se déplaça pour ses funérailles, financées par tous ceux qui l'avaient voulu. Les clubs d'hôtes de Kabukicho, beaucoup de clientes avaient fait le déplacement et l'on s'était entassé comme on avait pu dans le petit temple où reposait sa dépouille avant l'incinération.

Les hôtes de _L'Araneia_ étaient au premier rang, tous graves et muets pendant l'office. Yoshiki, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, écouta à peine la cérémonie, plongé dans des pensées chagrines. Aya, toute droite dans sa robe noire était à côté de lui et lui lançait parfois des coups d'œil de soutien.

Yoshiki compta parmi ceux qui portèrent ensuite le cercueil vers le corbillard. Le lourd objet de bois sur l'épaule, il sentit toutes ses tripes faires des nœuds inextricables en imaginant hide, enfermé là-dedans, et qui allait bientôt disparaître en cendres dans un four. Son visage souriant quand il était vivant le hantait et jamais auparavant il n'avait eu aussi profondément conscience de l'horreur de la mort. Comment allait-il faire pour supporter la crémation ?

Il lui fallut pourtant s'y rendre. La moitié des gens qui étaient venus à la cérémonie au temple ne les avaient pas suivis au crématorium car c'était quelque chose de plus intime. Il n'y avait plus qu'une dizaine de personnes rassemblées dans l'espèce de salle d'attente à côté du four. A peine le cercueil déposé, Yoshiki s'y était rendu, refusant de regarder le four et le moment où l'on y mettrait le cercueil. A présent, ils attendaient tous, parlant à voix basse lorsqu'ils osaient parler et Yoshiki priait pour ne sentir aucune odeur de brûlé sous peine d'éclater en sanglots.

Les rares paroles qui s'élevèrent furent pour se demander les uns et les autres ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Heath et quelques-autres allaient se faire hôtes dans les autres clubs du quartier mais d'autres voulaient en profiter pour se reconvertir dans une vie plus rangée. Ils étaient fatigués, lessivés par une vie d'alcool et de fête qui les avait faits vieillir avant l'âge.

- Et toi Yoshiki, tu vas faire quoi ? voulut savoir Heath. Tu vas te consacrer entièrement au Conservatoire ?

- Ouais…répondit ce dernier d'une voix rauque. Je…j'ai quelques économies donc je peux tenir un certain temps. Ensuite, je verrais bien.

- C'est bizarre…dit Heath. J'ai jamais particulièrement aimé _L'Araneia _mais j'ai l'impression que ça va me manquer quand même.

Yoshiki ne dit pas un mot de plus puis on finit par venir les chercher pour leur remettre l'urne dans laquelle étaient les cendres de hide. Yoshiki recula, il ne voulait pas la toucher et il serra les dents sous une montée de larmes. hide…en cendres dans un bocal en porcelaine…

Ce fut Mokomichi, son meilleur ennemi, qui s'en chargea. Il la prit le plus respectueusement possible et Yoshiki fut convaincu qu'il adorait hide en dépit de leurs éternelles prises de becs. Le rival de hide déclara avec un humour sans sourire :

- Je pense pas qu'il aurait aimé rester là dedans, posé sur une des mes étagères…Je vais aller disperser ses cendres dans la mer, pas d'objections ?

Ils répondirent tous que non et que hide aurait sûrement aimé se retrouver à flotter sur les vagues.

Après cela, ce furent les séparations. Il y eut des embrassades, des promesses de continuer à se voir. Après cela, Yoshiki décida de partir avec Aya, n'ayant plus la force ni le moral de rester davantage. Il n'avait rien dit à son amie à propos de la lettre de hide. Arrivés à leurs voitures, Aya donna à Yoshiki le numéro de téléphone et l'adresse de ses parents chez lesquels elle allait vivre.

- Promets-moi de me donner de tes nouvelles, dit-elle avec la voix pleine d'émotion.

_-_ Oui c'est juré. Et toi, viens me voir quand tu en auras l'occasion.

Elle acquiesça et fit un sourire tremblant :

- Tu vas me manquer…

Yoshiki, pour toute réponse, la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Elle aussi allait lui manquer, sa seule amie fille…mais c'était mieux pour elle qu'elle s'en aille d'ici.

- Prends soin de toi et construis-toi une belle vie…

- Toi aussi.

Yoshiki l'embrassa longuement sur la joue, elle lui sourit puis s'écarta lentement. Il resta à la regarda monter dans sa voiture, démarrer et s'éloigner puis il monta dans sa propre voiture et rentra chez lui. Un mort, un départ et un homme qui ne voudrait jamais de lui, il se sentait terriblement seul…

Il passa le reste de la journée, prostré. Sur son répondeur plusieurs messages étaient en attente mais il ne les écouta pas.

******

Toshi était inquiet parce que cela faisait deux jours qu'il essayait sans succès de joindre Yoshiki la journée comme le soir. D'un autre côté, il avait eu le temps de faire le point sur beaucoup de choses. Depuis que la procédure de divorce était engagée et que Kaori était partie définitivement, il avait ressenti le besoin de Yoshiki plus que jamais auparavant et le fait de ne pas réussir à le joindre l'avait encore accru. C'est pourquoi il décida de se rendre chez lui en sortant de son travail pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il avait vraiment très envie de le voir.

*******

Yoshiki était toujours en pleine déprime lorsqu'il entendit sonner à la porte. Il fut bien tenté de faire semblant de ne pas être là après avoir joué les abonnés absents au téléphone mais il décida finalement de se montrer raisonnable et alla ouvrir. Il était encore dans son noir costume de funérailles.

Il découvrit Toshi derrière la porte. Le médecin avait sa figure avenante habituelle mais elle se teinta d'inquiétude en découvrant les yeux rougis de Yoshiki.

- Tu as pleuré ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi es-tu tout en noir ?

Après l'avoir vu avec sa femme, Yoshiki aurait préféré avoir un peu plus de temps avant de le revoir à nouveau mais puisqu'il était là…

- Entre, dit-il en soupirant.

Il lui tourna le dos et alla s'installer sur un fauteuil, roulé en boule dans sa position favorite lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Au lieu de s'asseoir aussi, Toshi vint s'accroupir devant lui et lui prit la main :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis-moi ? Ca fait deux jours que j'essaie de te joindre, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé si tu vas mal ?

Yoshiki renifla légèrement, essayant de repousser l'effet douloureux que lui provoquait la main de Toshi dans la sienne et répondit :

- hide est mort mardi soir pendant une soirée de _L'Araneia_. Nous l'avons incinéré ce matin.

Le médecin eut l'air attristé :

- Oh…comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Une hépatite foudroyante d'après l'autopsie.

Des nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Yoshiki à l'évocation de ce mot barbare qui avait tué cet être fascinant mais incompréhensible qu'était hide. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était une hépatite aigue mais il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Toshi lui caressa les cheveux, sans rien ajouter, voulant seulement lui transmettre autant de réconfort que possible.

- Tu sais…il m'a laissé tout son argent, lui dit Yoshiki sans le regarder. Il m'a écrit une lettre me disant qu'il faisait ça pour m'aider à devenir un grand musicien, pour ne pas que je recommence dans un autre club d'hôte.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Toshi. Alors c'est un magnifique geste de sa part, il aurait été difficile pour toi de reprendre une vie telle que tu la menais au départ avec des cuites tous les soirs.

Yoshiki acquiesça et garda le silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Il savourait la sensation de la main de Toshi dans ses cheveux mais elle lui apportait également un gros sentiment d'amertume. Amertume qui se traduisit en une phrase jetée brusquement :

- Je t'ai vu avec ta femme. Je suppose que tu es heureux qu'elle soit revenue.

Toshi ne rata pas le ton sur lequel Yoshiki avait dit cela et réprima un petit rire. Chez l'avocat, la requête de divorce avait été déposée et les arrangements rapidement conclu. Chacun repartait avec les biens qui lui appartenaient, l'appartement serait vendu et puis voilà. Toshi n'était pas vraiment triste même si la scène avait été un peu pénible. Leur mariage avait été un bateau qui prenait l'eau. Ils avaient essayé d'écoper tant bien que mal mais sans succès et il était plutôt soulagé d'avoir quitté le navire. Yoshiki n'avait pas à être déçu ; il serait toujours là.

Il se pencha sur le corps recroquevillé et dégagea délicatement les cheveux qui couvraient l'oreille de Yoshiki avant d'y murmurer :

- Tu nous as peut-être vus mais tu en as tiré les mauvaises conclusions. Kaori est revenue pour demander le divorce. L'homme qui était chez moi était bien son amant. Quand tu nous as vus, nous sortions de chez notre avocat.

Les yeux de Yoshiki s'ouvrirent en grands. Le souffle de Toshi dans son oreille lui donnait des frissons et sa poitrine s'appuyait légèrement sur lui. Il allait divorcer, il ne voulait pas retourner avec sa femme ! Il se retourna brusquement avant que Toshi ait eu le temps de s'écarter et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Yoshiki fixa Toshi dans les yeux en repensant à l'enseignement qu'il avait tiré de tous ces actes manqués avec hide et Aya. Il avait peut-être raté une histoire d'amour et il aurait pu profiter plus longtemps de son amitié avec Aya si seulement les bons mots avaient été prononcés au bon moment. Moralité : mieux valait regretter d'avoir agi que de ne pas agir du tout. Avec Toshi, si tendre avec lui, dont les lèvres étaient juste au-dessus des siennes, il comprit qu'il avait une seconde chance à jouer. Il mourait de peur mais il avait compris la leçon. Il se hissa sur un coude et captura délicatement sa bouche avec la sienne.

_Ca passe ou ça casse. _

Toshi avait vu venir le baiser mais ne fit pas un geste pour l'éviter. Un long frisson lui courut dans la colonne vertébrale quand lorsque le contact se fit. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un homme mais il ne fut pas dégoûté bien au contraire, c'était délicieusement bon. Il répondit avec tendresse, prenant tout son temps dans un baiser caressant qui tira un gémissement de frustration à Yoshik qui en voulait plus. Toshi s'écarta légèrement et lui sourit. La vue de Yoshiki, les lèvres offertes et entrouvertes, les yeux assombris par le désir effacèrent dans son esprit toutes les hésitations qu'il aurait pu encore avoir. Il adorait être avec lui, le toucher et l'embrasser alors, puisqu'il était célibataire désormais, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Apparemment, Yoshiki était plus que partant. Toshi l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois les choses prirent une tournure beaucoup plus torride. Yoshiki avait trop attendu ce moment pour réfléchir midi à quatorze heures et pour se dire qu'il était trop tôt. Il _voulait _Toshi là, maintenant, tout de suite et ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire comprendre. Il attira Toshi sur lui, une jambe passée autour de sa taille de façon provocante, le dos cambré pour approfondir encore le baiser. Il sentit une main de Toshi descendre sensuellement dans le bas de son dos et l'autre caresser cette jambe relevée.

- J'avais envie de toi, murmura-t-il, la tête renversée en arrière pour offrir son cou aux baisers de Toshi.

- C'est la première fois que je dis ça à un homme mais moi aussi…

Seulement rien n'était possible si Yoshiki restait dans ce fauteuil et il n'était pas partisan des positions exotiques pour leur première fois qu'il avait tellement espérée. Il donna un profond baiser à Toshi et se leva pour prendre le chemin de sa chambre avec un regard éloquent à Toshi qui sentit son désir monter encore d'un cran.

Dans la chambre, ils ne se retinrent plus. Yoshiki, le corps en feu, découvrit que son amant, si calme et si tendre à l'accoutumé pouvait se montrer fougueux et passionné. Sur le lit, où s'éparpillèrent bientôt tous leurs vêtements, ils roulèrent et se caressèrent longtemps au milieu des soupirs de plaisirs. Toshi, habitué aux corps féminins, fut agréablement surpris de l'effet produit sur lui par Yoshiki. Il était magnifique à gigoter de plaisir sous ses doigts, sa peau joliment mate hérissée de chair de poule partout où il posait ses lèvres. Il l'avait rapidement mis à nu pour mieux profiter de son corps et le touchait et l'embrassait partout. Ses fesses fermes sur lesquelles glissaient ses mains l'excitaient, l'appelaient irrésistiblement.

Yoshiki, accroché à ses épaules robustes, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et écartait les jambes en un signe d'invitation auquel il espérait que Toshi finirait par craquer. Mais ce dernier persistait à l'embrasser juste au-dessous du nombril, les mains sur ses cuisses et ses fesses, autrement dit, il tournait autour de la zone critique sans jamais la toucher. D'ordinaire, Yoshiki aurait adoré prolonger ces préliminaires mais le désir était tellement fort qu'il perdit patience :

- Toshi prend-moi tout de suite…

Son amant leva la tête. Un regard par en-dessous sous ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés par les mains de Yoshiki : il était à tomber à la renverse. Sa voix rendue rauque par l'excitation aussi :

- Pressé ?

- Oui !

- Tu as des préservatifs ?

- Pas besoin !

- Yoshiki, tu parles à un médecin…

Toshi émit un petit rire devant l'expression frustrée de Yoshiki. Il se leva du lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet. Par bonheur, il y trouva des préservatifs que Yoshiki avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter « au cas où » après avoir craint le Sida. Pour s'amuser et faire flamber Yoshiki d'impatience, il prit tout son temps en dépit de sa propre excitation. Il retira tranquillement son boxer, en lançant à Yoshiki un regard légèrement moqueur. Ce dernier, alangui sur le lit, se mordit les lèvres à la vue de l'équipement plus qu'honorable de son amant. Ce dernier se posa le préservatif déjà lubrifié et leva les yeux en entendant Yoshiki gémir : il était en train de se caresser.

- Hé, je t'interdis de jouir sans moi !

- Alors dépêche-toi parce que je ne t'attendrai pas ! répliqua Yoshiki d'une voix tendue, en accélérant ses mouvements sur sa verge.

Ce que voyant, Toshi finit par envoyer promener ses velléités de jeu. Il remonta sur le lit et se glissa entre les jambes de Yoshiki. Il l'embrassa avec ardeur et glissa un doigt en lui pour le préparer. Mais Yoshiki émit un grognement de mécontentement.

- Je te fais mal ? demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Yoshiki le fit brusquement basculer sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il se pencha vers lui, le regard flouté par l'envie et lui susurra :

- Je t'ai dit « prends-moi »…

Avant que Toshi ait pu répondre quoi que ce fût, Yoshiki se positionna au-dessus de sa verge et la fit rentrer dans un mouvement lent mais continu. Toshi ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement. Bon sang, c'était si brûlant et si étroit ! Yoshiki, lui, serra les dents sous la douleur mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il soupira, une fois que Toshi l'eût complètement pénétré. Le sentir aussi bien en lui était à devenir fou. Parce qu'il y avait les sentiments en plus, c'était plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître avec hide. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Toshi et se mit à bouger lascivement, les yeux ouverts pour apprécier la jouissance de Toshi d'être en lui.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais rien connu de plus excitant que la vue de cette magnifique créature dont il avait une vue imprenable sur le corps et qui ondulait sur lui à la recherche de son plaisir. Son sexe dressé ne demandait qu'à se qu'on s'occupe de lui. Toshi y posa la main et commença à le caresser tout en bougeant les hanches sur le rythme de Yoshiki. Son amant poussa un petit cri de plaisir à ce double mouvement.

- Hmmmmm…Toshi ne t'arrête pas !

Le médecin n'en avait absolument pas l'intention ! Sa main libre posée sur les fesses de Yoshiki, il continua ses mouvements que son amant accompagnait. Ce fut lent, long et intense. Les gémissements de Yoshiki rendaient Toshi complètement fou et réciproquement. Bientôt, ce fut comme s'ils étaient prisonniers d'un plaisir insoutenable que l'orgasme ne venait pas soulager. Leurs corps continuaient de bouger en rythme régulier, Toshi n'avait jamais connu de jouissance aussi prolongée que celle-ci. Agrippé aux hanches de Yoshiki- il n'arrivait plus à le masturber- il sentait l'intimité de son amant se frotter à lui et se resserrer encore et encore…Les cuisses de son amant tremblaient, il avait la tête renversée en arrière à la recherche d'air pour alimenter ses cris et cherchait à enfoncer Toshi encore plus loin en lui ce qui n'était plus possible.

- Toshiiiii….J'en peux plus…Aaaah…

N'y tenant plus, ne souhaitant à présent plus que l'explosion, Toshi le saisit à bras-le-corps, le retourna sur le matelas et acheva de lui faire l'amour violemment. Yoshiki poussa un grand cri et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, entièrement submergé par les assauts rapides et profonds de Toshi. Enfin, l'orgasme les frappa. Toshi sentit tout son corps se contracter sur celui, convulsé, de Yoshiki et s'effondra à bout de forces.

Il leur fallut du temps avant de retrouver leur souffle. Toshi ouvrit les yeux et tomba immédiatement sur le visage aux yeux clos et aux joues rouges de Yoshiki. Lui-même était en quelque sorte, sous le choc de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Ouah, il n'avait pas vécu un tel moment depuis longtemps, à croire que Yoshiki était capable de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

L'instant de folie passé, il sentit une immense tendresse l'envahir devant le corps épuisé de Yoshiki sur lequel une fine pellicule de sueur brillait. Ils s'étaient jetés dans les draps, emportés par un irrépressible désir mais il manquait encore une touche essentielle pour parachever leur histoire qui commençait. Il était toujours en Yoshiki et ne se retira pas tout de suite tellement il se sentait bien et complet uni à lui. Il s'appuya sur ses deux coudes de chaque côté de Yoshiki et posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Ce dernier ouvrit deux yeux étincelants d'un reste de fièvre et posa ses deux mains sur son torse pour le caresser. Ce fut lui qui demanda d'une voix hésitante :

- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est trop tôt pour te dire « je t'aime » ?

Toshi lui fit un doux sourire :

- Non, pas si tu le ressens vraiment.

- Ca fait des semaines…que je m'en suis rendu compte. J'espérais que ta femme ne reviendrait jamais mais en même temps je n'avais pas le courage de te l'avouer. Et quand je t'ai revu avec elle, j'ai cru que…

Toshi l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et déclara :

- C'est du passé. A présent, ma femme n'a plus rien à faire dans ce qui nous concerne. Je suis tout à toi et tu n'imagine pas à quel point je me sens bien…

Yoshiki répondit à son sourire et passa ses bras autour du cou de Toshi pour l'embrasser longuement. Au milieu du baiser, il resserra ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il recommença à onduler des hanches d'une telle façon qu'il sentit Toshi redevenir dur en lui. Il rompit le baiser et lui lança un regard des plus sensuels. Il l'aimait si fort que son envie de lui n'était pas encore assouvie. Toshi frissonna en se sentant enserré dans les bras et les cuisses de cet homme débordant d'érotisme auquel il n'avait ni la force ni la volonté de résister. Il attrapa rapidement un nouveau préservatif, rabattit le drap sur eux, les couvrant d'un cocon protecteur et il lui refit l'amour une nouvelle fois.


	14. Chapter 14

**Toujous ces si gentils compliments dans vos reviews merci beaucoup ! ^^ Et je continue sur ma lancée avec toujours deux chapitres à la fois.**

**Chapitre 14 : **

Yoshiki avait le sentiment de vivre un rêve depuis que Toshi avait répondu à ses sentiments. Il n'était plus un hôte grâce à l'argent que hide lui avait donné, il avait l'homme qu'il aimait et il passait ses journées à jouer du piano dans les cours du Conservatoire. Il n'en était pas conscient, parce que les professeurs étaient avares de compliments, mais il était le meilleur élève, un véritable musicien qui n'avait plus grand-chose à apprendre. Ses compositions laissaient pantois toute l'équipe du conservatoire qui ne lui donnait critiques et conseils que pour la forme, pour qu'il ne prenne pas la grosse tête. Mais on ne pouvait pas continuer à laisser un tel talent dans l'ombre alors, au début du mois d'Octobre, Yoshiki eut droit à une énorme surprise. Il fut convoqué à la direction et là, on lui apprit qu'il allait avoir droit à sa place en solo au concert annuel de l'établissement qui devait se tenir à la Saint-Sylvestre, dans une véritable salle de concert. Le Conservatoire était réputé et ne proposait à ce concert que des élèves en fin d'études prêts à obtenir leur diplôme ce qui faisait que ce concert attirait beaucoup de monde et présentait la même qualité qu'un grand spectacle de musique classique. Yoshiki ouvrit des yeux immenses en entendant cela :

- Mais je ne comprends pas…j'ai deux ans avant d'avoir mon diplôme et je ne suis là que depuis quatre mois ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ?

Le directeur, vieux monsieur dont la réputation de sévérité n'était plus à faire, croisa les mains et regarda Yoshiki en souriant. Il aimait beaucoup Yoshiki et le tenait comme l'un des meilleurs éléments que son école ait jamais accueilli. Une trempe internationale ce jeune homme et à vingt-six ans, il était bien temps qu'il soit découvert !

- Je crois que vous êtes prêt, affirma-t-il. Nous ne le vous proposerions pas sinon car vous savez à quel point ce concert est important pour nous. J'attends donc de vous que vous travailliez encore plus dur !

Yoshiki, abasourdi de surprise et de joie, bredouilla avec enthousiaste :

- Oui naturellement ! Je ferai de mon mieux ! Quel morceau faudra-t-il que je joue ?

Là, le directeur esquissa un nouveau sourire :

- J'aimerais que vous nous composiez quelque chose. Vous savez déjà quels seront les morceaux joués par les autres alors je vous demande juste de veiller à ce que votre composition ne dépare pas trop de l'ensemble et qu'elle dure un bon quart d'heure. En-dehors de ces deux points, vous avez carte blanche sur le fond comme sur la forme.

Yoshiki n'en croyait ses oreilles, il allait jouer sa propre musique dans un concert officiel !

- Je…oui c'est d'accord, je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même ! Je vous remercie, c'est…c'est une chance extraordinaire pour moi !

Le directeur l'interrompit d'un geste léger :

- Laissons-là les remerciements, employez plutôt votre temps à partir de maintenant à composer votre meilleure pièce. S'il le faut, je vous dispense de cours pour que vous ayez tout votre temps.

- Oui, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin…

- Très bien, alors tout est arrangé. Je vous appellerai de temps à autre pour voir où en est votre inspiration.

Yoshiki, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, se leva, s'inclina respectueusement et sortit. Le directeur eut un petit rire : il n'avait pas dit à Yoshiki que de grandes pointures de la scène classique internationale –ses amis-allaient venir à ce concert et qu'il souhaitait mettre son meilleur élève en valeur sous leurs yeux. La suite des évènements ne dépendrait que du talent de Yoshiki.

Yoshiki fonça tout droit à son appartement, la tête égarée de bonheur et d'excitation à l'idée de la tâche extraordinaire qui l'attendait. Déjà, son imagination fertile lui fredonnait dans la tête plusieurs bribes de mélodies. Un morceau d'un quart d'heure ? Parfait ! Il était à l'aise dans les grandes compositions qui lui permettait de développer pleinement toutes ses idées. Dés qu'il fut rentré, il prit des partitions vierges, un crayon, s'assit à son piano et oublia le temps.

******

Cinq heures plus tard, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, le tira de son travail. Ce fut quand il se leva et se sentit des courbatures aux jambes et au dos qu'il se rendit compte du temps qu'il avait passé assis à son instrument. Mais il était dans un état de total euphorie comme à chaque fois qu'il créait et que son inspiration était au rendez-vous. Il accueillit Toshi en lui sautant dans les bras :

- Si tu savais ce que j'ai appris tout à l'heure ! Je suis fou de joie !

- Oulà, ça doit être merveilleux pour que tu sois comme ça ! s'écria Toshi en riant. Raconte-moi donc !

- Viens, viens ! dit Yoshiki en le tira par la main après avoir refermé la porte.

Il l'amena au piano et lui montra ses partitions gribouillées avec une fierté manifeste :

- Je vais jouer au concert du Conservatoire le 31 décembre ! Et ils m'ont demandé une composition perso !

- C'est vrai ?! s'écria Toshi. Mais c'est formidable ! Tu as vraiment dû leur taper dans l'œil pour qu'ils ne t'imposent pas un morceau précis.

- Ca j'en sais rien mais si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! Ca fait des heures que je travaille comme un dingue et crois-moi, ce morceau sera le meilleur que j'ai jamais fait !

- Je vois, dit Toshi qui rayonnait devant le bonheur de son amant.

Il fit un mouvement pour se retirer :

- Alors dans ce cas, je crois que je vais repartir et ne pas te déranger plus longtemps. Pour une chose de cette importante, toute distraction pourrait t'être néfaste !

- Oh non !

Yoshiki bondit de son tabouret et l'attrapa en le serrant dans ses bras :

- Non reste avec moi s'il te plaît ! Tu ne me déranges pas et il n'est pas question que je sois privé de toi jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Toshi se retourna et le garda contre lui en souriant :

- Je plaisantais, moi non plus je ne pourrais pas tenir si longtemps. Au pire, je suis capable de rester assis là et de t'écouter jouer, tu as tant de talent !

Yoshiki leva la tête et ils s'embrassèrent à plusieurs reprises, heureux et amoureux comme deux adolescents.

Toshi convainquit Yoshiki de sortir un peu pour manger quelque chose puis ils profitèrent de la soirée à flâner dans les rues en se tenant discrètement par la main.

- Tu viendras au concert ? demanda Yoshiki.

- Evidemment, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rater ça !

- J'inviterai ma mère et Aya aussi. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être mais en même temps j'ai peur que ça se passe mal.

- Il n'y a aucune raison à cela, le rassura Toshi qui l'attira et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Je suis sûr que tu feras merveille.

Octobre, Novembre et Décembre passèrent affreusement vite pour Yoshiki qui n'eut plus la moindre vie sociale en dehors de Toshi car il resta vissé au siège de son piano à créer une longue sonate dont il était assez fier mais dont il ne pouvait pas prévoir l'impact sur le public.

Toshi suivait tout cela attentivement avec le soutien bienveillant qui le caractérisait. Le risque quand on était un pianiste élevé aux classiques était de tomber dans le maniérisme mais la musique de Yoshiki avait un tour résolument moderne et « une patte » personnelle qui attestait de son véritable génie. Yoshiki le stupéfiait chaque jour un peu plus et il l'aimait profondément.

Et pourtant…Toshi sentait encore en lui cet espèce de vide, de manque qu'il traînait depuis que son mariage avait commencé à battre de l'aile. Cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître mais même son amour pour Yoshiki ne parvenait pas à le combler. Sa vie, en dehors des moments passés dans ses bras, lui semblait toujours aussi vide et inintéressante. Tokyo l'insupportait, son travail aussi. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et rêvait de plus en plus de changements. Que lui resterait-il si un jour Yoshiki décidait de le quitter ? Absolument rien. Toshi était profondément amoureux de lui mais il était suffisamment réfléchi pour sentir qu'il ne devait pas faire de Yoshiki sa raison de vivre sous peine de se retrouver un jour au trente-sixième dessous. Il ressentait le besoin de changer de vie, de faire en sorte qu'elle lui corresponde mieux pour cesser enfin d'avoir l'impression de flotter dans le vide, sans aucune possibilité d'avancer. A trente ans, il avait déjà peur d'avoir gâché son existence à cause de son mariage.

Il ouvrait de plus en plus souvent les albums photos datant de l'époque où il travaillait à Médecins Sans Frontières. On n'y riait pas tous les jours naturellement car on était en contact avec d'immenses malheurs. Mais en même temps, il se souvenait de rencontres humaines extraordinaires, d'un enrichissement personnel, de paysages insolites baignés par un soleil éclatant qui teintait toutes les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit d'une lumière brillante. La chaleur, le vent, l'odeur du sable, les accents des gens. Sous la misère, il avait su apprécier la diversité des hommes et des cultures. Là-bas, il avait vraiment eu l'impression de vivre pour quelque chose. Il avait soigné des gens qui avaient réellement besoin de lui, qui comptaient sur lui parce que personne d'autre ne s'occupait d'eux. C'était bien différent de ses clients de Tokyo qui venaient le voir pour un simple rhume et qui avaient le choix entre dix médecins dans leur quartier ! Retrouver le sentiment de faire le bien, c'était cela qui lui manquait et c'était ce qu'il avait trouvé à MSF.

Il n'en disait mot à Yoshiki pour ne pas lui faire de peine et le déconcentrer de sa tâche. Il risquait de penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais le problème restait insoluble et Toshi cherchait désespérément une idée qui lui permettrait de se sentir mieux en restant près de Yoshiki.

La journée avant le concert, il la passa chez son amant qui était si nerveux qu'il en devenait irritable, susceptible et agité. Yoshiki avait des cals aux doigts et le dos douloureux tellement il avait passé de temps à son piano mais le morceau finalisé qu'il lui joua était à couper le souffle.

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain, dit Toshi. Tu vas tous les scier !

Mais le pianiste n'était pas convaincu :

- Plus je joue et plus des idées de changements me viennent, c'est à en devenir fou ! Hier, j'ai eu une crise de panique parce que je trouvais que finalement mon morceau ne tenait pas debout et que je devais le refaire entièrement.

- Bon alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, il est parfait ! Allez sors-moi de ce tabouret et viens là…

D'un geste tendre, Toshi prit Yoshiki par la taille, le fit se lever et l'assit contre lui sur le canapé. Yoshiki poussa un long soupir et posa sa tête sur son épaule :

- J'ai tellement peur Toshi…j'ai les tripes nouées, j'ai presque envie de pleurer…j'en ai marre d'être comme ça !

- C'est normal que tu aies peur, le rassura Toshi en lui caressant les cheveux. Demain tu prendras les calmants que je t'ai apportés et ça ira mieux. Mais sois sûr d'une chose : tu peux être fier de ce que tu as fait.

Yoshiki étira un peu son dos en faisant une grimace :

- Je suis complètement cassé…

Toshi sourit et sans mot dire, il commença à détacher les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Yoshiki eut un petit sourire :

- Tu crois que ça va me faire du bien ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! répliqua Toshi en riant. Quoi que, je ne serais pas contre ! Mais là, je pense plutôt à te masser, ce sera plus efficace pour ton mal de dos.

- Oh oui bonne idée !

Toshi ouvrit la chemise de Yoshiki sur son torse imberbe et bien dessiné et y passa doucement les mains. Yoshiki lui sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement, les mains posées sur celles de Toshi. Le médecin lui murmura :

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre et détends-toi.

Yoshiki s'exécuta et se mit sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Toshi repoussa ses cheveux de sa nuque et l'y embrassa en tirant un petit rire à Yoshiki. Ensuite, il posa ses mains sur ses omoplates et lui appliqua un long massage. Yoshiki ferma les yeux et respira profondément, savourant ce délicieux moment.

- Tu me fais un bien fou…

Toshi sourit :

- Tant mieux…

Il s'assit sur les jambes de son amant et se pencha pour l'embrasser dans l'oreille et sur le long de sa tempe tout en continuant de le masser. Yoshiki eut un petit gémissement ravi et ronronna :

- J'adore quand tu m'embrasses là…

Toshi poursuivit sur sa joue. Yoshiki sentait son souffle sur sa peau et près de ses lèvres qu'il ne pouvait cependant pas atteindre. Avec un frisson, il tourna la tête et lui offrit sa bouche que Toshi prit sans hésitation dans un baiser lent et sensuel qui fit prendre un tour bien plus glissant à la situation. Le désir réveillé, Yoshiki se mit à remuer sous les mains de son amant, tantôt en arquant son dos pour se coller à lui tantôt en cambrant les reins pour presser ses fesses contre le bassin de son amant. On ne pouvait être plus explicite et les massages innocents de Toshi finirent par dériver dangereusement sur tout le reste de son corps jusqu'à son sexe qu'il sentit déjà gonflé. Yoshiki prenait feu sous ses doigts, ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux clos et sa bouche ouverte en une respiration bruyante. Toshi passa les deux bras autour de lui et le releva sur les genoux. Yoshiki se laissa faire, aussi souple et passif qu'un roseau et renversa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant qui se colla à lui pour lui faire sentir sa propre excitation et ondula doucement contre ses fesses en une simulation de l'acte qu'ils allaient bientôt accomplir pour de vrai.

- Toshiiii….gémit Yoshiki, tremblant d'anticipation lorsque le médecin lui ouvrit son pantalon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15/**

Le lieu où devait se tenir le concert était un théâtre qui avait accueilli des chanteurs d'opéra, des musiciens solistes et des orchestres internationaux de renom. Sa salle à la décoration baroque occidentale et un peu kitsch, était remplie de spectateurs sur leur 31 : parents d'élèves, mélomanes amateurs et professionnels de la musique. Une soirée de prestige s'annonçait à laquelle Yoshiki aurait participé avec plaisir en restant dans le public. Malheureusement pour lui, il était l'une des vedettes et la crise d'angoisse qui menaçait de le submerger lui gâchait absolument toute la saveur du moment. Par bonheur, cette fois Toshi était avec lui dans les coulisses. Il avait attiré Yoshiki dans un coin désert, loin de l'agitation et le tenait dans ses bras en lui prodiguant les paroles de réconfort les plus convaincantes qu'il pouvait trouver :

- Yoshiki ton morceau est un chef d'œuvre et tu es capable de le jouer les yeux fermés. Arrête d'avoir peur, ce soir c'est ta soirée ! Tu vas éblouir tout le monde !

- Mais…et s'il arrive un truc ? Et si je panique trop, si je fais une fausse note ?

- Et bien tu te reprends et tu continues comme si de rien n'était ! Avec un peu de chance, la plupart des gens ne remarqueront rien et pour une fausse note, on n'a jamais tué personne. Et puis arrête un peu de penser à toutes sortes de malheurs, tu te fais encore plus peur, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Ils étaient assis par terre contre un mur, Yoshiki entre les jambes de son amant. Dans leurs beaux costumes, ils auraient offerts un drôle de spectacle si on les avait surpris. Yoshiki savait qu'Aya serait dans la salle car il lui avait envoyé une invitation. Le fait qu'elle et Toshi soient là pour le voir lui mettait une pression supplémentaire car il n'aurait jamais supporté d'échouer sous leurs yeux. Il se sentait aussi mal que le jour du concours d'entrée, lui qui pourtant avait l'habitude de jouer en public. Et comme ce jour-là, il ne regarda pas les prestations précédentes dont il percevait la musique assourdie. Il resta dans les bras de Toshi, les yeux fermés à se concentrer pour le moment fatidique. Son amant, sachant qu'il avait besoin de calme, ne dit plus un mot mais continua de lui marquer son soutien par de tendres caresses.

Lorsque son tour arriva, Yoshiki se sentait suffisamment apaisé pour se rendre sur scène sans le crescendo de panique qui l'avait submergé lors du concours d'entrée. Cette fois, son esprit était clair et il osa jeter un coup d'œil général à la salle qui applaudissait son entrée. Il avait été annoncé comme étant l'élève le plus doué du Conservatoire ce qui l'avait fait rougir de plaisir. Il parvint à repérer Aya au deuxième rang. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire radieux qui lui rendit soudain le cœur plus léger. Il lui répondit chaleureusement et alla s'asseoir à son piano. Il allait jouer pour tous les deux, Toshi et Aya, et il les rendrait fiers de lui.

Dans l'un des balcons surélevés du théâtre, le directeur du Conservatoire se régalait en écoutant la sonate de Yoshiki. Ce jeune homme se complaisait un peu dans la mélancolie mais quelle sensibilité, quel sens de la mélodie ! Chaque note semblait avoir sa propre valeur et transportait l'auditeur de ravissement en ravissement au gré de triolets cristallins. Il ne s'était pas trompé en offrant une telle place à un élève qui n'était pas encore en dernière année.

Il accordait beaucoup d'attention à la réaction de son ami assis à sa gauche : Gustav Boher, un chef d'orchestre autrichien célèbre qui avait conduit entre autres le fameux orchestre philarmonique de Vienne. Ce dernier semblait conquis et ne tarda pas à se pencher vers lui pour lui chuchoter en anglais, avec un accent autrichien prononcé :

- Tes élèves sont absolument remarquables Seiji mais celui-là à quelque chose de plus que les autres. Etant donné qu'il a déjà trente ans, je me demande pourquoi on ne l'a pas repéré plus tôt.

- Il a traversé beaucoup de galères avant d'arriver au conservatoire, expliqua le Directeur. Tu vois que j'avais raison à propos de lui !

- En effet et si tout ce que tu m'as dit sur lui est vrai, cet homme est un très grand musicien.

- Un vrai prodige ! Pour tout te dire, il n'a rien à faire au Conservatoire car il n'a rien à y apprendre. Je crois que si je n'avais pas voulu éviter de lui donner une trop haute opinion de lui, je lui aurais déjà donné le diplôme. Tu crois pouvoir faire quelque chose de lui ?

- Je crois oui mais tu ferais bien de lui donner son diplôme car il ne peut pas débarquer à Vienne sans avoir un papier officiel prouvant ses capacités. Je doute que tout le monde là-bas l'accueille avec autant de facilité que moi s'il arrive sans rien. Tu sais qu'à Vienne, beaucoup de conservateurs sont toujours réticents à accueillir des non-Européens dans leurs rangs.

- Je sais mais ce serait merveilleux pour lui d'arriver à se faire une place là-bas.

- Oui. Je ferai ce que je pourrai pour l'aider mais crois-tu qu'il acceptera de partir ?

- Il faut lui demander.

La prestation de Yoshiki fut saluée par une ovation. Toute la salle debout applaudit à tout rompre ce qui ne s'était produit pour aucun élève auparavant. Yoshiki, le cœur prêt à exploser de bonheur et de soulagement, se composa une retenue, salua impeccablement et retourna calmement dans les coulisses. Là, il tomba dans les bras de Toshi et laissa éclater sa joie :

- Toshi ! Ils se sont levés !

- Oui j'ai vu, c'était prodigieux Yoshiki !!

Yoshiki aurait voulu l'embrasser mais c'était impossible en raison du monde qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Peu après, le Directeur vint le féliciter en compagnie d'un étranger aux cheveux blancs que Yoshiki n'avait jamais vu. Il lui serra chaleureusement la main :

- Yoshiki, j'ai eu raison de vous faire confiance, c'était superbe !

- Merci monsieur ! répondit ce dernier avec un sourire radieux.

- Je vous présente Gustav Boher, dit le Directeur désignant l'étranger de la main. C'est un compositeur et un chef d'orchestre venu directement de Vienne et que vous êtes parvenu à impressionner.

Le mot « Vienne » fit naître des étoiles dans les yeux de Yoshiki. C'était la patrie de la musique classique, la ville où Mozart s'était fait connaître et il regarda Boher comme un envoyé du Paradis. Ce dernier sourit et lui serra la main en disant :

- Vous parlez anglais ?

- Euh…bredouilla Yoshiki. Pas très bien…

- Je me charge de traduire ! proposa le directeur. Vas-y Gustav, parle en allemand.

Ce dernier commença donc à expliquer pendant que le directeur traduisait :

- J'ai été très impressionné par votre performance. Mon ami Seiji m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et c'est pour vous voir que je suis venu. J'ai une proposition à vous faire : accepteriez-vous de venir à Vienne ? Je peux vous aider à rencontrer les bonnes personnes pour démarrer votre carrière.

Yoshiki écarquilla des yeux énormes, ne pouvant pas croire à ce qu'il entendait :

- Quoi ? Mais euh…vous…vous êtes sérieux ? Vous voulez vraiment m'emmener à Vienne ?

- Absolument ! confirma Boher. Vous avez déjà vingt-six ans et pour être franc, les grands musiciens se font connaître bien plus tôt que cela en général. Vous n'avez donc plus de temps à perdre. Vous faire adouber à Vienne vous propulsera directement au premier rang si vous réussissez. Vous jouerez du piano dans l'orchestre que j'ai créé pour commencer à vous faire une réputation. Mais je dois vous prévenir de deux choses :

- Vous devez vous attendre à rencontrer plusieurs obstacles. Une partie du monde de la musique a du mal à admettre qu'il puisse y avoir des musiciens classiques dignes de ce nom en-dehors de l'Europe et je dois dire que nous n'avons pas beaucoup l'occasion de voir des Japonais. Je sais que c'est idiot mais c'est ainsi…ne vous découragez pas et prouvez-leur votre valeur. La seconde chose est que vous devrez travailler encore plus dur que vous ne l'avez fait au Conservatoire. Vous aurez de longs morceaux à apprendre et vous devrez viser la perfection si vous voulez monter haut.

- Le travail ne me fait pas peur, répondit Yoshiki d'un ai déterminé. Mais…oh kami-sama…c'est tellement inattendu. En plus, je ne parle un mot d'allemand…

- Ce n'est pas grave, on arrivera toujours à se débrouiller avec l'anglais. Vous ne serez pas le seul à arriver sans parler allemand, le rassura Boher après que le directeur ait fini de traduire.

Toshi était près de Yoshiki et suivait toute la conversation avec le cœur de plus en plus serré car il sentait instinctivement que cette proposition allait remettre sérieusement en question le couple qu'il formait avec Yoshiki. S'il partait comment pourrait-il le suivre ? Lui non plus ne parlait pas allemand, il n'avait rien à faire à Vienne, comment allait-il travailler ? Yoshiki, l'air radieux, croisa son regard et il dut comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans le cœur de Toshi car son sourire s'effaça. Il revint à Boher :

- Ecoutez… je vous remercie infiniment pour votre proposition mais est-ce que je peux réfléchir un peu ? Je ne peux pas prendre aussi vite une décision aussi importante…

- Oui j'ai du temps, je peux rester au Japon un moment mais ayez bien à l'esprit que c'est une opportunité en or pour vous.

- Oui, j'en suis conscient et je ne vous ferai pas attendre longtemps.

- Parfait, alors je vous laisse mais voici l'adresse de mon hôtel et mon numéro de téléphone si vous voulez me joindre.

Boher avait dû prévoir la chose car il tendit à Yoshiki ce qui ressemblait à une carte de visite. Ensuite, lui et le directeur s'en allèrent en laissant les deux amants seuls. Yoshiki et Toshi se jetèrent un long regard. Yoshiki observait son amant avec inquiétude. Toshi lui sourit, mais d'un sourire un peu triste :

- Je te conseille de ne pas réfléchir trop longtemps Yoshiki. Saisis cette chance, elle ne se représentera pas deux fois.

- Mais et toi ? demanda Yoshiki d'une petite voix.

- Ton rêve passe avant moi…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir la discussion car Aya arriva en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Yoshiki :

- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Le vigile ne voulait pas me laisser entrer mais tu as bien fait de m'envoyer une invitation écrite de ta main ! Tu as été magnifique vraiment !

Yoshiki la serra fort et lui sourit :

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. Raconte-moi ce que tu deviens.

- Tout va bien, j'ai trouvé une formation et l'entente est meilleure qu'avant avec mes parents. Je crois que j'ai repris le bon chemin, je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir changé de vie.

- Au fait, Aya je te présente Toshi, dit Yoshiki en prenant la main de son amant.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire ce que Toshi était pour lui car Aya eut un grand sourire et s'écria tout en saluant le médecin :

- Oh c'est lui dont tu m'avais parlé ? Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes ensemble !

- Si nous partions d'ici pour aller discuter quelque part ? proposa Toshi. A moins que Yoshiki, ne veuille s'attarder pour signer quelques autographes ?

Yoshiki lui tapa sur la tête ce qui fit rire Aya :

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Allez on y va, on passe par derrière incognitos !

- Ouh, il se comporte déjà comme une star ! plaisanta Aya.

Les trois compères se faufilèrent par la sortie de service et s'en allèrent gaiement à travers rues en s'échangeant les dernières nouvelles en particulier la proposition qui avait été faite à Yoshiki et qui enthousiasma la jeune femme :

- A Vienne ! Oh Yoshiki, c'est merveilleux ! Je regrette parce que je ne te verrai plus mais tu ne peux pas laisser passer une chance pareille !

Mais Yoshiki ne voulut pas s'éterniser sur le sujet car il sentait que cela attristait son amant. Il lui tardait de se retrouver seul avec lui pour en parler.

Ils passèrent quelques heures à rire et discuter dans un bar. Aya ne pouvait pas rester longtemps à Tokyo car elle devait reprendre sa formation le surlendemain. Il fallut donc bien vite se séparer mais Yoshiki lui promit de la tenir au courant de ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Toshi dit à Yoshiki qu'il allait rentrer chez lui.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ensemble cette nuit ? dit Yoshiki sur un ton blessé.

Toshi secoua lentement la tête :

- Non…je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses.

Yoshiki se sentit tout d'un coup très malheureux car il pensa que Toshi lui en voulait d'avoir manifesté tant de joie à l'idée de partir à Vienne. Il le prit par le bras :

- Je t'en prie Toshi…, supplia-t-il. Viens avec moi là-bas, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Ca me ferait trop mal de partir et de te laisser ici.

Mais à la façon dont Toshi le regarda, Yoshiki sentit qu'il ne prenait pas ce qu'il disait très au sérieux. Sans rien dire, le médecin le conduisit à sa voiture et le ramena chez lui. Inquiet et triste, Yoshiki retint ses larmes durant tout le trajet et resta muet. Toshi remarqua son état et son cœur à lui aussi se serrait douloureusement. Arrivé devant chez Yoshiki, il coupa le moteur et posa doucement une main sur la joue du musicien pour qu'il le regarda et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils n'avaient pas pu le faire depuis le moment où Yoshiki avait joué et ils étaient déjà en manque l'un de l'autre. Yoshiki passa les bras autour du cou de son amant et répondit passionnément comme s'il voulait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser tomber. Et Toshi sentit une larme couler jusque sur ses lèvres. Il rompit le baiser et regarda jusqu'au fond des yeux brillants de Yoshiki qui lui murmura :

- Tu es fâché contre moi ?

- Non…répondit Toshi en lui caressant la joue. Pardonne-moi si j'ai été froid tout à l'heure. Je souffrais à l'idée que tu partes mais je n'ai absolument pas le droit de t'en dissuader, tu as travaillé trop dur pour en arriver là.

- J'ai jamais quitté le Japon, je ne sais même pas comment je me débrouillerai. Je me sentirai mieux si tu étais là.

- Même sans moi, je suis sûr que tu te débrouillerais comme un chef, répondit Toshi. Après tout, tu as suffisamment galéré dans ta vie pour en être capable. Pense un peu à tout ce que tu as vécu avant de me rencontrer. Crois-moi tu es plus fort mentalement que ce que tu penses.

- Viens avec moi quand même, s'entêta Yoshiki.

Pour Toshi c'était déjà clair. Il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne suivrait pas son amant à Vienne. Immigrer n'était pas si facile que ça surtout quand on n'a pas de permis de travail. Et comment pourrait-il aller travailler dans un pays dont il ne connaissait pas la langue ? Etait-ce la fin de leur histoire qui se profilait ? Il n'eut cependant pas le courage de le dire à Yoshiki qui semblait encore y croire tellement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir, dit-il. Mais toi, suis ton rêve avant tout. Tout le monde te soutient : Moi, Aya, ta mère…et rappelle-toi de la dernière lettre de hide. Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser passer ta chance juste pour moi.

Le nom de hide sembla avoir un effet choc sur Yoshiki. Il se mordit les lèves et refoula ses larmes :

- Je sais que beaucoup de gens m'encouragent…Mais…essaie quand même de trouver quelque chose si tu peux. Si jamais tu as la moindre chance de pouvoir me suivre ou même de venir me voir là-bas de temps en temps, promets-moi que tu le feras !

- D'accord…dit Toshi qui n'y croyait pas du tout mais qui le serra quand même dans ses bras. Dors bien tu en as besoin. Je viendrai te voir demain.

Il ne voulait pas passer la nuit avec Yoshiki car il voulait réfléchir calmement. Le fait de dormir près de lui l'aurait trop fait souffrir. Yoshiki acquiesça mollement et sortit de la voiture. Il rentra dans son immeuble sans se retourner et Toshi se sentit terriblement coupable de lui causer du chagrin. Puis il rentra aussi chez lui où il passa une nuit difficile, pleine de pensées agitées. Mais au milieu de ses ruminations, de ses fausses hésitations, bientôt une vérité assez dérangeante finit par s'imposer de plus en plus. Non, il n'irait pas à Vienne. Parce qu'une autre envie qu'il s'était toujours refusée à écouter le taraudait à présent. Puisque Yoshiki partait, elle lui tendait de nouveau les bras. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le retenir à Tokyo si son amant s'en allait ? Depuis le temps qu'il voulait changer de vie, le départ de Yoshiki lui apparaissait comme un signe. Son amant allait partir réaliser son rêve. Et s'il retournait lui aussi vers le sien ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Cette fois je poste trois chapitres d'un coup parce que le troisième c'est l'épilogue. Hé oui, la fic est finie et comme l'épilogue est court c'était bête de vous faire attendre pour l'avoir ! XD**

**Chapitre 16 : **

Toshi n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de s'assurer que lui aussi avait une chance de renouer avec sa vie d'avant qui lui plaisait tant. Il attendit l'heure propice et prit son téléphone pour appeler l'un des meilleurs amis qu'il avait eu à l'époque où il travaillait à Médecins Sans Frontières : Esteban, un pédiatre d'origine espagnole. Tous les deux parlaient suffisamment bien anglais pour pouvoir communiquer ce qui les avait bien aidés pour se lier d'amitié. Ils avaient toujours gardé contact et Toshi savait qu'il était rentré en Espagne pour un temps ce qui lui donnait plus de chances de pouvoir le joindre.

- Esteban ? C'est moi Toshi.

- Toshi ?! Salut mon vieux, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Alors quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

- Oh si tu savais…répondit tristement le médecin. Je suis en instance de divorce.

- C'est vrai ? Je suis désolé…

- Non, ne le sois pas. Elle me trompait. Mais je n'aime pas parler de tout ça au téléphone. Je pense qu'on va bientôt se revoir et on aura tout le temps pour discuter.

- C'est-à-dire ? Tu vas quitter Tokyo ?

- Je voudrais bien. Il y a…plusieurs conditions à cela, je ne suis encore sûr de rien mais je voulais te demander s'il était toujours possible pour moi de revenir à MSF. Est-ce que les autres y sont toujours ?

- Alors…Laura est Irak, Kamel est en Ethiopie…moi je vais repartir dans un mois pour le Soudan avec une mission. Mais tu sais, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, on a besoin de gens comme toi et franchement, je serais ravi de te revoir.

Toshi resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. C'était beaucoup trop tentant, ça lui serrait les entrailles son envie de prendre immédiatement l'avion et de partir pour fuir cette fichue ville qu'il n'aimait plus et le départ de Yoshiki qui lui faisait si mal. Refaire sa vie au service des autres et faire à nouveau quelque chose dont il puisse être fier…

- Allô ? La ligne est mauvaise ?

Toshi sortit de ses pensées :

- Non je réfléchissais c'est tout. Ecoute, j'ai vraiment envie de revenir mais je dois attendre encore un peu. Alors je te tiendrai au courant.

- Oui d'accord, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre au Soudan si tu te décides à partir. A plus alors !

- Oui salut.

Toshi raccrocha. C'était vraiment la meilleure chose à faire pour lui mais Yoshiki n'allait sûrement pas apprécier. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait le suivre en Autriche et que rien ne changerait pour eux. Il ne semblait pas bien conscient des conséquences que la proposition de Boher allait avoir sur leur couple. Il lui avait promis de venir le voir mais il savait que lorsqu'il le ferait, il devrait lui expliquer la situation et ça lui faisait peur. Yoshiki était du genre impulsif, exigeant et beaucoup trop confiant. Parfois, il lui faisait penser à un enfant exigeant qui ne comprend pas pourquoi les choses ne se passent pas comme elles le devraient. Il allait sûrement penser que Toshi voulait le laisser tomber…

Toshi eut la confirmation que son amant s'inquiétait car ce fut lui qui débarqua chez lui deux heures plus tard et, à sa mine, on voyait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. En effet, Yoshiki avait passé la nuit entre bonheur et inquiétude. Le matin même, il était allé s'acheter un guide touristique sur l'Autriche et avait regardé avec émerveillement les photos du palais de Schönbrunn et de la cathédrale Saint-Etienne. Allait-il vraiment se retrouver là-bas ? C'était un rêve si beau pour lui qu'il avait du mal à réaliser.

Mais Toshi ? Il fallait qu'ils parlent.

Dés que son amant lui ouvrit, il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa car il lui avait manqué cette nuit où il aurait voulu fêter son succès entre ses bras. Il se serra contre lui et respira longuement son odeur avant de murmurer en lui prenant la main :

- Allons dans ta chambre…

Il entraîna Toshi dans la pièce puis sur le lit et s'étendit sous lui avec un regard que Toshi connaissait bien : celui qu'il avait quand il voulait faire l'amour. Le médecin soupira légèrement. Le corps chaud de Yoshiki sous le sien faisait doucement monter son propre désir mais ce n'était pas le moment de céder sinon il n'aurait jamais le courage de parler. Installé entre les jambes de son amant, appuyé sur ses coudes, il embrassa chastement Yoshiki avant de commencer sur un ton grave :

- Yoshiki, tu as pris ta décision ?

Le musicien baissa les yeux et laissa glisser ses mains le long des bras de son amant :

- Tu avais déjà compris non ? dit-il doucement. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater une pareille occasion.

Toshi sourit et lui caressa les cheveux :

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Je crois que je ne t'aurais pas compris si tu avais refusé avec tout ce que tu as enduré pour en arriver là.

Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il ajouta :

- Mais…je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner.

Yoshiki ne dit rien mais ses yeux exprimèrent une interrogation douloureuse.

- Réfléchis voyons…comment veux-tu que j'aille là-bas ? Comment est-ce que je gagnerai ma vie ? Je ne parle pas allemand, je ne vais quand même pas ouvrir un cabinet de médecine à Vienne ! En plus, j'imagine que ce n'est pas si facile que ça d'immigrer.

- Mais alors…tu vas rester ici ?

- Non…quand tu seras parti, moi aussi je quitterai Tokyo. Je vais retourner travailler pour Médecins Sans Frontières.

- Oh...fit Yoshiki en lissant entre ses doigts une mèche de Toshi qui descendait vers lui. Au fond, c'est que tu as toujours eu envie de faire n'est-ce pas ? C'était pour moi que tu restais à Tokyo.

Toshi ne répondit pas mais son silence était un assentiment. Et une grosse boule se forma dans la gorge de Yoshiki :

- Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on devient dans tout ça ?

C'était la question terrible à laquelle Toshi ne pouvait pas répondre.

- Je ne sais pas…Peut-être que je pourrai venir te voir de temps à autre ?

- De temps à autre ? répéta Yoshiki d'une voix tremblante. A quelle fréquence ? Tous les six mois ? Tu ne pourras pas quitter ton poste n'importe quand, on aura trop besoin de toi là où tu iras !

Toshi resta muet et secoua lentement la tête dans un geste d'impuissance. Il se coucha délicatement sur son amant, posa sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux. Il voulait juste le sentir encore tant qu'il le pouvait. Deux bras se refermèrent sur lui et bientôt, il entendit Yoshiki pleurer doucement sur son épaule. Il ne trouvait aucun mot pour le consoler alors à la place, il prit sa tête dans ses mains et lui donna un doux baiser au goût de sel.

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi…murmura Yoshiki. Mais tu n'oses pas me dire à la vérité hein ? On va sûrement être obligés de se séparer.

Ce fut comme un coup au cœur de Toshi. Evidemment qu'il y avait pensé mais l'entendre formuler comme cela. Yoshiki le vit pâlir et comprit qu'il avait raison. Au moins, la douleur de Toshi lui montrait qu'il regrettait réellement cette séparation ce dont il doutait depuis la veille. Il lui caressa le dos :

- Mais on est encore là…Fais-moi l'amour.

Sentir le corps de l'autre tant que c'était encore possible et s'accorder un moment d'oubli. Toshi aussi en ressentait le désir et le besoin. Ses mains glissèrent sur Yoshiki, ses lèvres essuyèrent ses larmes. Son amant se cambrait, se tordait lascivement sous ses caresses à mesure que son corps était peu à peu déshabillé. Au bout d'un long moment, Yoshiki accueillit Toshi en lui avec un gémissement. Les jambes largement écartées, il se laissa prendre avec un total abandon, avec un délice mêlé de chagrin. Toshi ne cessait plus de le toucher et de l'embrasser en bougeant en lui sur un rythme régulier et lent. Leur ébat dura longtemps car ils firent tout pour le prolonger. Enfin un double cri ponctua leur orgasme simultané. Ils restèrent comme ils étaient, l'un dans l'autre, serrés entre leurs bras pendant un long moment suspendu.

****************

La séparation était inévitable mais Toshi et Yoshiki vécurent les jours suivant en tentant d'ignorer cette terrible réalité. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour le leur rappeler. Yoshiki avait dit à Boher qu'il acceptait de venir à Vienne et il était toujours à droite à et à gauche pour préparer son départ : passeport et formalité de toutes sortes pour l'immigration. Le directeur du conservatoire lui avait remis son diplôme de façon prématurée mais en lui assurant qu'il le méritait amplement :

- Vous en aurez besoin pour être crédible à Vienne, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le méritez ! Vous êtes l'élève le plus doué que j'ai jamais eu !

Yoshiki, tout rose de reconnaissance, le remercia tellement que l'homme âgé dut l'interrompre en riant.

En plus de tout cela, le musicien essayait aussi d'apprendre le minimum vital d'allemand pour pourvoir survivre dans les rues de Vienne. Sa mère était montée à Tokyo. Elle était très triste de le voir partir mais aussi très fière de le voir partir en Europe où elle le voyait déjà jouer dans une somptueuse salle aux lustres étincelants. Elle l'aidait à faire les papiers nécessaires car Yoshiki n'avait jamais voyagé et n'aurait pas été capable de tout préparer lui-même. Il y eut également le problème du magnifique piano de Yoshiki. Ce dernier aurait bien voulu l'emporter avec lui mais un tel déménagement était trop compliqué. Finalement, l'instrument fut envoyé dans un camion chez la mère de Yoshiki où il attendrait sagement son retour.

De son côté, Toshi faisait la même chose pour préparer son départ pour le Soudan. Il loua son cabinet de médecine à un jeune diplômé. Tous ces préparatifs durèrent un bon mois et demi car Toshi attendait que son divorce soit enfin prononcé pour ne plus être embêté par cette histoire lorsqu'il serait à l'autre bout du monde. Il voulait partir avec la certitude de n'avoir plus rien avoir à faire au Japon. Finalement, il fit accélérer la procédure et se retrouva enfin libéré. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce fut fait qu'il prit son billet d'avion. Avec Yoshiki, ils se débrouillèrent pour partir le même jour.

Ils vivaient quelque chose d'étrange et de douloureux. Les apparences auraient pu faire croire qu'ils préparaient un voyage à deux. Ils partiraient bien en même temps…mais dans deux avions différents. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent avec leurs billets dans les mains, la séparation leur sauta à la figure plus concrète que jamais et impossible à occulter.

- Toshi…j'ai tellement mal…j'ai envie de changer d'avis, je ne veux pas te quitter !

Le médecin prit un Yoshiki au bord des larmes dans ses bras :

- Non, tu ne dois pas changer d'avis, tu le regretterais trop. Nous avons chacun notre chemin à suivre désormais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne nous reverrons jamais. Tu sauras toujours où je suis et moi aussi. Un jour, tu verras…tu joueras encore du piano pour moi. Je veux te voir à ton premier grand concert en Europe !

Mais en parlant, ses propres larmes coulèrent à lui aussi.

C'était la veille du départ, la nuit était tombée et Yoshiki traînait un énorme vague à l'âme. Même s'il en rêvait, ce départ lui faisait peur. C'était la plongée vers l'inconnu, une révolution totale dans sa vie et pour la première fois de son existence, il ressentait une bouffée d'amour envers Tokyo. Il sortit de chez lui et se mit à marcher comme s'il faisait une tournée d'adieu à cette ville qui avait cruelle pour lui mais qui était tout de même sa ville. Quand donc pourrait-il revenir si jamais il revenait ?

Il observa ces rues qui lui avaient toujours parues sans charme particulier comme s'il ne les avait jamais vues. C'était son monde familier, rassurant auquel il se raccrochait craintivement au moment de passer dans un autre monde totalement inconnu celui-là. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer là-bas ?

Il marcha longtemps et ne put résister à la tentation de se rendre devant un lieu bien précis, celui où tout avait commencé et où il avait vécu les années les plus dures de sa vie.

Il n'y avait plus personne sur ce trottoir où se pressaient autrefois des dizaines d'hôtes et des filles fêtardes. _L'Araneia_ ressemblait à n'importe quelle boutique fermée avec son rideau de fer abaissé. Le néon en forme d'araignée était toujours là mais pendait tristement sans couleur et sans lumière. Yoshiki resta devant, les mains dans les poches, à se souvenir des soirées passées ici. Quand il se replongeait dans sa vie d'hôte, il avait le sentiment qu'une décennie s'était écoulée depuis la mort de hide. Tout avait tellement changé depuis qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu deux vies successives. S'imaginer marchant dans les rues de Vienne lui semblait encore plus incroyable quand il se voyait là, devant l'ancien bar à hôtes dans lequel il avait travaillé. Un sentiment de douce mélancolie l'envahit quand il revit hide, le jour du concours entre _L'Araneia_ et le _Loveless_ en train d'adresser toutes sortes de grimaces et de noms d'oiseaux à Mokomichi qui en faisait autant sur le trottoir d'en face. Un petit rire lui échappa mais soudain, il fut interpellé par une voix qu'il connaissait :

- Oh Yoshiki !

Et justement, c'était Mokomichi qui traversa la route et vint le rejoindre. Devant son club tout illuminé, c'était la foule des fins de semaine.

- Ca f'sait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu par ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh rien de particulier…, répondit Yoshiki avec un petit sourire. Je venais juste dire au revoir en quelque sorte. Je m'envole demain pour l'Autriche.

Mokomichi émit un sifflement :

- Mazette ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ?

- Bosser pour un orchestre. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui veut essayer de m'aider à percer dans la musique. Heureusement que tu m'as vu comme ça, tu pourras le dire si jamais il y a des gens qui se demande ce que je suis devenu.

- Oui ok. Alors on n'est pas prêts de te revoir ?

- Je ne sais pas…Pas avant plusieurs années probablement.

- Bon…alors je pense que je n'ai qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance ?

- Oui..., dit Yoshiki en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Bonne chance à toi aussi et prends soin de toi.

- Oui, fit Mokomichi en riant. Autant que ce soit possible dans notre métier. Il faut que je retourne à ma « chasse ». Tu sais ce que c'est !

- Oui, fit Yoshiki avec un sourire sans joie au souvenir des ennuis de santé que la vie d'hôte provoquait. Alors à bientôt.

Mokomichi s'élança de nouveau vers l'autre trottoir en agitant la main vers Yoshiki :

- A bientôt, grand artiste ! Fais-moi signe quand tu reviendras !

Yoshiki lui fit un signe d'acquiescement puis il se retourna pour regarder encore une fois l'araignée autrefois rose suspendue au-dessus du rideau métallique. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'attarde davantage, ça lui faisait plus mal au ventre qu'autre chose. Il y eut juste un mot, à peine soupiré, adressé à toute son ancienne vie en générale :

- Adieu…

Puis il rebroussa chemin. Ses dernières heures au Japon, il les passerait avec Toshi jusqu'à la fin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Ils n'avaient pas dormi parce qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à s'aimer encore et encore. Leurs cœurs étaient affreusement lourds au moment où ils quittèrent l'appartement de Yoshiki. Mais la présence de la mère de celui-ci ainsi que celle d'Aya venue leur dire au revoir, les empêchait de se laisser aller au chagrin.

Yoshiki évoluait comme dans un rêve, l'esprit lourd de tristesse en dépit de tous les bonheurs que lui promettait l'avenir. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas à la splendeur de Vienne qu'il pensait mais à la séparation d'avec Toshi. Elle lui obscurcissait tout. Sa morosité le rendait muet. Il répondait par monosyllabes à sa mère et à Aya et ne tirait pas un seul sourire. Toshi s'en rendait parfaitement compte et lui non plus ne trouvait plus rien à dire après les larmes et les étreintes de cette nuit. Il tenait la main de Yoshiki fermement au vu et au su de tout le monde. Cela n'avait plus la moindre importance puisqu'ils quittaient tous les deux le Japon.

Les deux femmes essayaient d'entretenir la conversation mais devant le mutisme des amants, elles finirent par comprendre qu'ils valaient mieux les laisser tranquilles et elles se mirent à causer entre elles pendant que Toshi et Yoshiki, sans se lâcher, partageaient sans doute les mêmes pensées grises.

Ce fut comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils enregistrent leurs bagages à l'aéroport de Narita. Par une dernière malchance, les bouchons sur la route leur avait fait perdre un temps précieux et ils ne disposaient plus que de moins d'une heure avant que l'avion de Yoshiki ne décolle. Celui de Toshi devait partir juste après. Gustav Boher était là avec le directeur du conservatoire et par égard pour eux, Yoshiki se força à être aimable et souriant en répondant à leurs questions. Les deux hommes ne savaient pas qu'il sortait avec Toshi mais il n'eut pas le courage de lui lâcher la main. Tant pis pour ce qu'ils en penseraient, il ne les laisserait pas lui gâcher ces derniers moments avec lui et du reste, les deux hommes ne firent aucun commentaire.

La mère de Yoshiki pleurait et ce ne fut que pour la prendre dans ses bras que Yoshiki lâcha enfin son amant. Il comprenait que cela devait être dur pour elle qui n'avait que lui comme enfant. Il partait si loin et pour si longtemps !

- Dés que je pourrai, je t'inviterai à Vienne maman…, promit le musicien.

- Oui mon chéri, j'attends ce jour avec impatience. Prends soin de toi surtout et appelle-moi souvent, dit elle en reniflant et en lui caressant la joue.

- C'est promis, tu auras tous les jours de mes nouvelles.

Gustav Boher dût sentir qu'il valait mieux laisser le petit groupe à ses adieux car il donna une chaleureuse accolade au directeur du conservatoire et décida de partir devant.

- Yoshiki, je vous attends de l'autre côté ! lança-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte de contrôle pour aller dans la salle d'attente.

Le directeur d'ailleurs dut faire un peu le même raisonnement :

- Moi aussi je dois y aller Yoshiki.

Le jeune homme lâcha sa mère et se tourna respectueusement vers lui :

- Je vous remercie pour tout. C'est vous qui avez fait venir monsieur Boher. Je n'en serais pas là sans vous.

- La plus grande part du boulot, c'est vous qui l'avez faite ! dit le vieil homme d'un ton affectueux. Maintenant j'ai hâte de voir votre évolution sous la houlette de mon collègue ! Il me donnera souvent des nouvelles de vous alors faites en sorte de faire briller la réputation de notre conservatoire !

Yoshiki sourit et s'inclina :

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir !

- Alors au revoir jeune homme, répondit le directeur en s'inclinant de la même sorte mais avec un sourire sur le visage. Je sais que nous entendrons bientôt parler de vous.

Ensuite, il se retira et Yoshiki se tourna vers Aya qui essayait bravement de contenir son émotion. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras et sentit ses mains à elle s'accrocher à sa chemise.

- Ne pleure pas trop hein ? murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et secoua la tête :

- Non…tu vas être heureux, je ne dois pas pleurer. Et j'irai rendre visite à ta mère de temps en temps comme ça, nous pourrons parler de toi pendant des heures et elle aura un peu plus de compagnie.

Yoshiki lui sourit, touché de son initiative :

- C'est une très bonne idée, merci Aya. Je crois qu'elle appréciera également.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais ne put articuler le moindre mot. A la place, elle se jeta contre lui, les bras autour de son cou et le serra longuement. Puis, toujours sans un mot, elle le relâcha, essuya un début de larme sous ses yeux et se rapprocha de la vieille femme qui lui prit le bras d'une façon maternelle. Les adieux étaient dit pour tout le monde et il devenait trop difficile pour Yoshiki de rester là. Il se tourna vers Toshi et lui dit d'un ton tremblant :

- On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant…

Il voulait à tout prix avoir un moment seul avec lui et sentait que Toshi désirait la même chose. Le médecin se contenta d'acquiescer avant de dire à son tour au revoir aux deux femmes qui ne savaient pas trop comment se comporter avec lui puisqu'elles savaient qu'il ne suivait pas Yoshiki en Autriche. Toutefois, elles le trouvaient très gentil et très amoureux et s'attristaient que leur couple finisse de cette façon.

Après d'ultimes au revoir de la voix et de la main, les deux amants passèrent également du côté de la salle d'embarquement après avoir subit les habituels contrôles de passeport et de billets. Yoshiki repéra Gustav Boher qui faisait provision de cigarettes dans une boutique détaxée. Il entraîna immédiatement Toshi à l'extrême opposé de l'immense salle d'attente et s'engouffra dans une sorte de couloir aux baies vitrées donnant sur la piste. Sur la gauche, il y avait son avion qui attendait et cette vue acheva de lui briser le cœur. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il se mit à pleurer, tourné vers la fenêtre, les mains cramponnées sur la rambarde de bois qui la longeait. Dés que Toshi le toucha pour essayer de le consoler, il se jeta dans ses bras.

- Toshi…C'est dur…

- Pour moi aussi mon amour…, lui répondit la voix étranglée de son amant qui le serra à l'en étouffer.

- Jure-moi qu'on se reverra…, implora Yoshiki. Dans un an, deux ans tant pis mais jure-moi que ce n'est pas la dernière fois ! Et ne va pas me dire que je trouverai un autre homme, c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre !!

Jamais Yoshiki ne lui avait ce genre de chose aussi clairement et Toshi ressentit alors une lueur d'espoir. Oui son pessimisme chronique lui avait fait penser que Yoshiki trouverait sans mal quelqu'un d'autre à Vienne. Lui non, il avait traversé suffisamment de déboires amoureux pour avoir envie de recommencer et comptait bien rester célibataire durant un long moment s'il ne pouvait plus être avec Yoshiki. Mais puisque celui-ci était prêt à l'attendre…

- Je te promets qu'on se reverra…, dit-il en lui embrassant les cheveux. On ne se laissera pas sans nouvelles, tu sauras toujours où je suis et moi aussi. Et un jour, on se retrouvera et si tu veux toujours de moi…

- Oui ! affirma Yoshiki. Je voudrais toujours de toi, toujours ! Je deviendrai célèbre…et riche…tant pis si ça prend plusieurs années mais un jour, on vivra ensemble quelque part. Je veux y croire à ça…

- Tu peux, dit Toshi les yeux humides. Moi aussi je vais y croire.

Yoshiki releva son visage vers lui et captura ses lèvres, les bras passés autour de son cou. Toshi poussa un soupir de plaisir sous ce baiser ardent auquel il répondit passionnément. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que le manque de souffle les oblige à se séparer. Mais après un regard échangé, ils se reprirent à nouveau. Toshi adossa délicatement Yoshiki contre le mur et ce fut une interminable succession de baisers, chacun des deux se fichant à présent totalement d'être observé ou pas. Toshi sentit quelque chose de salé sur ses lèvres et rompit le baiser pour s'apercevoir que les larmes coulaient toujours des yeux de Yoshiki. Son chagrin, qui semblait impossible à apaiser le navrait terriblement et l'occupait bien davantage que sa propre tristesse.

- Yoshiki…je t'en supplie, ne pleure plus, ça me brise le cœur de te voir comme ça.

Le musicien renifla légèrement et s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche :

- Pardon…J'ai toujours été pleurnichard tu sais.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, dit tendrement Toshi en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais je serais tellement plus rassuré de te voir partir avec le sourire plutôt qu'en pensant que tu vas éclater en sanglots dés que tu seras entré dans l'avion.

Yoshiki ne répondit rien et Toshi le serra très fort contre lui en murmurant :

- Ce n'est pas un adieu.

Yoshiki cala doucement sa tête sur son épaule et soupira profondément. Toshi ajouta :

- Mais tu sais…étant donné qu'on en a peut-être pour un moment…je veux que tu saches que si jamais tu es tenté par quelqu'un d'autre d'ici à ce qu'on retrouve, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Ne te sens pas coupable.

- Non ! s'écria Yoshiki d'un air entêté. Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais que toi !

- Oui mais il n'empêche que tu pourrais quand même avoir l'occasion de flirter ou plus. Je ne peux pas te demander une chasteté à durée indéterminée. Alors vis ta vie jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve.

Yoshiki releva la tête vers lui. Il ne pleurait plus mais son visage était boudeur :

- Désolé mais moi, je ne peux pas être aussi raisonnable que toi. Si tu me trompes, t'as pas intérêt à ce que je le sache !

Toshi fit un petit sourire et répondit doucement :

- Ne t'en fais pas. . Quand on va soigner des gens dans le pays le plus pauvre du monde, crois-moi qu'on a autre chose à faire que ça ! Je me dévouerai corps et âme à mon travail et dans mes moments de repos, je ne penserai qu'à toi.

Juste à ce moment-là, une voix féminine résonna dans le haut-parleur :

« Les passagers du vol MK 234 à destination de Paris sont priés de se rendre à la porte no 2. »

C'était l'avion de Yoshiki car il devait faire escale à Paris avant de prendre un autre avion pour l'Autriche. Il pâlit légèrement et resserra ses bras sur son amant :

- Non…

- Yoshiki, Gustav Boher va t'attendre…, dit Toshi qui sentait son cœur se serrer horriblement et qui avait un mal de chien à trouver le courage de détacher Yoshiki de lui.

- Je t'aime Toshi…dit Yoshiki, le visage plongé dans le creux de son cou.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Ne sois pas triste, tu vas vivre ce que tu as toujours voulu. Pense à la chance que tu as et sois sûr qu'on se reverra.

Yoshiki posa une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa encore. Et cette fois, Toshi grava dans sa mémoire la moindre sensation, le moindre goût car il ne les retrouverait plus avant longtemps. Quand ils se séparèrent, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à dire. Yoshiki prit son sac et commença à s'éloigner à reculons sans quitter Toshi des yeux. Celui-ci se força à lui sourire pour le rassurer et Yoshiki réussit à faire de même. Il lui sourit puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre Boher qui l'attendait. Toshi le vit poser une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son amant dont il devait remarquer les yeux rouges. Il les regarda franchir tous les deux la porte d'embarquement et disparaître dans le couloir parmi la file de passagers. Toshi grimpa à genoux sur une rangée de sièges et regarda à travers la baie vitrée la même file de passagers qui débouchaient sur la piste. Il repéra sans mal la tête blonde de Yoshiki qui marchait avec Boher. Il les vit monter la rampe et Yoshiki parut chercher quelque chose dans sa direction. Sûrement lui mais aucun signe n'indiqua à Toshi qu'il l'avait vu car les reflets sur les baies vitrées devaient empêcher Yoshiki de le voir. Enfin, il entra dans l'avion et Toshi ne le vit plus. Mais il resta à regarder l'appareil manœuvrer sur la piste puis s'élancer dans un bruit de tonnerre avant de décoller. Il suivit son élévation mais bientôt, il eut du mal à le distinguer parce que des larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et s'assit correctement en s'essuyant les yeux. Un quart d'heure après, ce fut son vol qui fut annoncé.

- A mon tour…, murmura-t-il en se levant.


	18. Chapter 18

**Et voilà la fin ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et rendez-vous probablement bientôt pour un nouvel UA.**

**Bisous ! **

**Epilogue : **

La séparation fut plus longue qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé et quatre ans s'écoulèrent. Ils avaient à présent trente ans et Toshi se demandait, dans le taxi qui le promenait dans les rues de Vienne, de quelle façon il allait bien pouvoir dire bonjour à son ancien amant. L'embrasser serait sûrement un peu trop direct après une si longue séparation. Pourtant, il avait respecté ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant qu'il ne parte : en quatre ans, il n'avait jamais eu personne d'autre et son amour était toujours là, sans même qu'il ait eu à faire quoi ce que soit pour l'entretenir. Yoshiki lui avait manqué terriblement et son cœur avait fait un triple saut périlleux lorsqu'une lettre lui était parvenue alors qu'il était en mission en Côte d'Ivoire, pour l'inviter à son tout premier concert en solo. Les mots de Yoshiki étaient remplis de sa tendresse habituelle et terminés par un « Je t'aime » qui avait fait naître un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres de Toshi. Mais tout de même, quatre ans !

Il n'avait su de la carrière de Yoshiki que ce que celui-ci lui avait raconté dans les nouvelles qu'il lui avait donné. Mais à son arrivée à Vienne, il s'était rendu compte que Yoshiki avait quelque peu minimisé son succès. Il était le premier artiste asiatique à avoir réussi à s'imposer de cette façon dans ce temple, un peu conservateur, de la musique classique qu'était Vienne. Ses talents de pianistes étaient applaudis par la presse et par le milieu musical. Tout le monde l'attendait au tournant ce soir-là pour son premier grand concert dans une salle prestigieuse.

Tout en souriant, Toshi observait à l'extérieur la splendeur de la vieille ville, rehaussée encore par la neige et les guirlandes de Noel. Il faisait un froid polaire auquel il n'était pas habitué mais le cadre était trop magnifique pour qu'il s'en plaigne. Comme Yoshiki avait dû s'émerveiller en arrivant ici !

Le taxi arriva devant la salle de concert. Toshi le remercia en anglais, paya la course et sortit, vêtu d'un gros manteau boutonné jusqu'au menton. Il avait dans la poche, l'invitation que Yoshiki lui avait envoyée et la présenta à l'entrée où on lui indiqua où se trouvait sa place.

Les gens qui se pressaient là, outre le fait qu'ils étaient occidentaux, étaient du même genre que ceux qu'il avait vu autrefois au concert de fin d'année du conservatoire de Tokyo : belles robes, beaux bijoux et allures distingués. Toshi qui avait pris l'habitude de passer ses journées en T-shirt mouillé de sueur et vieux jean se sentit un peu mal à l'aise sous les dorures du bâtiment. En levant la tête, il fut stupéfait de voir une superbe fresque peinte sur le plafond dont il ne put deviner le thème. Yoshiki devait vraiment être devenu quelqu'un pour avoir le privilège de jouer dans un endroit pareil.

Sa place était l'une des meilleures : dans une loge privée à la mode des anciens opéras juste en face de la scène. Il y était tout seul et libre d'observer toute la salle. Son cœur battait fort à l'idée de revoir Yoshiki et l'attente lui sembla terriblement longue.

Enfin les lumières s'éteignirent et Yoshiki apparut sur scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il n'avait pas changé du tout, il avait seulement l'air beaucoup plus assuré qu'à l'époque où il mourait de trac à l'idée de monter sur scène. Toshi, bouleversé, sentit plus que jamais qu'il l'aimait aussi fort qu'avant et qu'il était fier de lui.

Yoshiki salua cérémonieusement et lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard tomba directement sur Toshi car il savait précisément à quelle place il devait se trouver et il lui sourit. Le médecin vit tout de suite dans ses yeux à quel point il était heureux et bouleversé de le revoir et il lui adressa un discret baiser volant du bout des doigts. Le sourire de Yoshiki s'élargit et ne quitta pas ses lèvres lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir à son piano.

Il enchaîna des morceaux tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres et qui déclenchaient à chaque fois des tonnerres d'applaudissements. Mais Toshi était gêné dans son écoute par l'envie viscérale qu'il avait d'aller le serrer contre lui et avait plutôt hâte que le concert se termine. Est-ce qu'on le laisserait rejoindre son amant en coulisse ?

Yoshiki termina accompagné d'un orchestre de violons, un morceau de vingt minutes qui était la pièce maîtresse du concert et qui ravit littéralement Toshi. Dans les loges d'à côté, il entendait des gens parler. Il ne les comprenait pas mais au ton de leur voix, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient impressionnés.

Enfin, le concert se termina sur une ovation. Yoshiki venait sans doute de confirmer encore son statut de grand musicien. Toshi se leva à demi de sa chaise en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir le rejoindre. Mais juste à ce moment-là, le regard de Yoshiki croisa encore le sien et, d'un signe de tête, il lui désigna les coulisses. Toshi comprit alors qu'il avait dû donner la consigne de le laisser passer. Avec l'impression de flotter, il quitta immédiatement sa loge, se faufila dans les couloirs, traversa le parterre bondé et trouva là Gustav Boher qui l'interpella tout de suite :

- Ah monsieur Deyama ! Yoshiki m'avait prévenu que vous viendriez et m'a demandé de vous faire entrer. Venez, suivez-moi.

Toshi ne se fit pas prier et suivit le compositeur qui semblait tellement heureux qu'il parlait quasiment tout seul avec un accent allemand si prononcé que Toshi avait du mal à suivre même en anglais :

- Magnifique ! Génial ! J'ai toujours su que ce jeune homme était extraordinaire ! Il vous racontera son parcours, c'était formidable ! Son premier album va se vendre par millions d'exemplaires à travers le monde !

- Il va faire un album ?

- Mais oui, avec un succès pareil, c'était le moment ou jamais ! Après Vienne, ce sera Paris, Rome, New York, toutes les grandes villes du monde s'ouvriront pour lui !

Toshi ne savait pas trop si Boher rêvait trop ou si c'était vrai mais rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux que de savoir que Yoshiki était devenu aussi célèbre.

Boher le conduisit devant la loge de Yoshiki et, par discrétion, il le laissa entrer tout seul. Avec un battement de cœur affolé, Toshi ouvrit la porte.

Yoshiki était assis devant la glace et semblait l'attendre. Toshi referma la porte et resta un moment à le regarder en essayant de trouver ses mots. Mais Yoshiki lui facilita la tâche. Il se leva, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres et vint poser sur ses lèvres un baiser très doux :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué…

La respiration de Toshi lui revint en même temps qu'une grande émotion. Il saisit brusquement Yoshiki dans ses bras et répondit :

- Toi aussi…je suis si heureux de te revoir si tu savais ! Tu as été prodigieux, tu as réalisé ton rêve, tu es devenu un grand pianiste !

- Oui, répondit simplement Yoshiki qui se détacha de lui pour lui caresser la joue. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Reste ici avec moi, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Nous vivrons ensemble chez moi et nous rattraperons ces quatre années d'absence.

- J'ai mieux que quelques jours, j'ai plusieurs semaines ! Ensuite, j'aviserai. Je n'ai plus envie de te quitter à nouveau alors si tu veux bien, il va falloir qu'on essaie d'organiser notre vie.

- C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde ! répondit Yoshiki d'un air radieux.

Toshi l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qui flambait de nouveau puissamment en lui. Yoshiki était réellement devenu un homme plus confiant et beaucoup plus sûr de lui mais ce n'était pas un mal. En-dehors de ça, on aurait dit qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés que la veille tellement les choses étaient faciles entre eux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de tendresse, Yoshiki prit Toshi par la main.

- Viens, il y a une réception en mon honneur dans le hall avec le gratin musical de Vienne ! dit-il avec une pointe d'humour. Je m'ennuie toujours dans ce genre de choses mais cette fois, tu seras avec moi.

- Tu vis une vraie vie de nabab on dirait ! s'amusa Toshi.

Yoshiki lui répondit d'un air faussement détaché :

- Oui, je n'ai pas à me plaindre !

Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la loge et se mirent en route pour la grande salle aux dorures. Ils se raconteraient leurs vies plus tard. Ils avaient le temps. Tout leur temps.

**FIN. **


End file.
